The Magical Dragon Queen
by max-452fan
Summary: Harry Potter is transported to Westeros to help the champion of death achieve her destiny. F/F
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter nor do I own game of thrones this is just a quirky idea , enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

A black-haired green-eyed man was meditating after receiving his latest mission from death, he was thinking that this was definitely not what he expected when he united the deathly hallows and became the master of death. His name is Harry potter. He reflected back on last several decades of his life.

**Begin flashback Several years back**

When he was one year old the dark lord Voldemort attacked his house in godrics hallow where he killed his father and mother and then tried to kill him because he heard a prophecy that predicted a boy born at the end of July having a power to destroy him, but when he tried to kill him the protections his mother woven around him powered by her willing sacrifice rebounded his killing curse back at him destroying his body making him live the next years as a wraith so weak that can barely possess small animals and rodents and he was moved by Hagrid on the orders of Albus Dumbledore to his muggle relatives where he was left on the doorstep with a letter explaining that his parents have died and that he is to live with them from that point onwards.

His life with his relatives was dreadful, he was forced to do all the chores and cooking since he could reach the stove, forced to wear his cousins hand me downs, and forced to eat leftovers while his relatives ate all the food that he cooked, all while being verbally abused and sometimes physically abused and constantly remined that he is a burden on his family. But he did not let any of that break his spirit he found out later for people who new his parents that he inherited his mother's intelligent and inquisitive nature and his father's stubbornness and mischievousness, and he refused to be broken by them. So he at a young age read some where the phrase "what does not kill you makes you stronger" and he took it to heart and refused to allow his relative the chance to beat him down so in order to win over them in his mind he at a young age decided that he is going to be more successful than them and have his revenge so when he went to school he did his best to achieve top marks and worked hard in sports because he heard that might get him a scholarship in the future, when he came home for the first time having scored higher then Dudley and he was accused of cheating and beaten for getting a higher score then their precious duddikins he did not let it break him and continued to work and study hard in his classes, when Dudley decided to bully him in school he attacked back no matter how many of his friends he brought with him or how many times he complained to his parents which resulted in a beating he refused to stay down which resulted in his Dudley losing interest specially after been hurt a couple of times. With Dudley backing off he was able to excel in school and super and gained popularity which made the Dursleys become nastier but by this point they couldn't be any worse and he was set to get a scholarship leave the Dursleys behind and have his revenge on them in the future. He made some friends but not any he really trusted, he started spending more and more of his time at school doing sports and studying in the local library to get away from the Dursleys. life continued that way with him becoming the best in his class at any sports because of his competitive nature he unconsciously started wishing to go faster and be stronger so his magic started circulating in his body strengthen it and making him faster and increasing his already impressive reflexes.

The slow infusion of his magic had the side benefit of improving his eyesight to the point that he did not have to wear glasses; it also made his bones stronger and increased his muscle density which resulted in him being close to the condition of professional athletes by the time he turned 8 years old. The infusion of his body constantly by magic resulting in increasing his magical core since the magic had to constantly compensate for his lack of full meals and to heal injuries which resulting in his core being constantly used and absorbing magic to refill, also having the magic constantly moving through his blood, circulation system and his brain weekend the horcrux which resulted some knowledge like occlumency and legilimency being subconsciously absorbed into his mind.

With the slow absorption of the mind arts at 8 years old he started having easier time remembering what ever he read in fact he only had to read some thing one or two times to remember it perfectly later and he kept improving, not only that but he started getting impressions of people when talking to them, small insights like feeling when a person was lying or not or getting small impression of their feelings. Having these senses allowed him to trick people easier which he become very good at like playing a prank on the bullies making them look stupid or getting them In trouble, in fact his mischievous nature developed in the art of tricking and outsmarting people and making plans and having them come as he predicted, which is why he joined the chess club and soon become one it stat players and he started learning other strategy games like Shogi and Go which he soon become one of the top at both.

By the time he was nine years old he was stronger and faster then any body in his class and he developed a bit of mistrust in adults and authority figures in general since he saw how they were treating him before and after he became a bit popular, he also started having more confidence and believe in himself which subconsciously started enhancing the magic coursing through his body. He also started to become more relaxed since the Dursleys finally figured out that anything they do will just backfire on them since he joined clubs and starts having friends and team mates in the different sports he played and those same kids went to praise him to their parents any time the Dursleys tried to badmouth him or say he is a criminal they just appeared as petty and neglecting of their nephew which had petunia kicked out of the local neighborhood gardening and book club when she tried to convince the local wives that her nephew was a criminal and disturbed child. So the Dursleys had to save face and started buying him used clothes in his size and stopped beating him in fear of the neighbors finding out now that no body believed them anymore about their nephew.

Things continued on this pace for the next three years were harry become a bit stronger than the best athletes and his body mas and height shot up now that the Dursleys were forced to feed him since he threatened to go to the police. His mind ability also increased to the point that he can sense the emotions and read the surface thoughts of people with sometimes getting strong images when he wants to know something specific. Once he started developing this ability, he thought to train it by meditating after reading in the library about the benefits of meditation. He spend the time from then learning meditation and Tai Chi on order to train both his mind and body at the same time.

When he turned eleven strange letters started arriving by the mail and the Dursleys went to great lengths to destroy them and not allowing him to read then Vernon in a fit of madness decided to move them all to an island in the middle of an ocean, where later he met a simple but well meaning man named Hagrid who explained to him about magic, and took him to diagon alley to purchase his school things then took him back to the Dursleys but now that he knew that his mind power was magical he wanted to know more about it and since Hagrid explained about accidental magic he wanted to learn what more he could do specially now that he learned about his parents murder and the dark lord who might be alive and might come after him, so he took the bus to London and went back to diagon ally where he went to get money from Gringotts the wizarding bank, when picking up his money he asked about his assets and was informed that this was his trust vault and it has also the money from both his parents vaults when they died, and they also informed him that there is the main family vault where he cant take any money but since he is the last of the potters then he can removes books or artifacts, so he asked the goblins if he can visit the family vault and was astounded by the amount of treasure, money, artifacts and most importantly books about magic, family magic from the Peverell family, as the potters are direct descendant of that family, but he found out that the Peverell was not a light family and they only cared about magic and making themselves stronger which appealed to him greatly but once he started studying the books he found them to complicated to understand so he picked a couple of books for beginners on rituals and on mind magic to study later. He spent the rest of the time studying all of the first years books and learning some occlumency and legilimency from some books and practicing legilimency on the Dursleys and some muggles until he reached Hogwarts.

His first year began on a good note where he was sorted into Gryffindor the house of the brave there he met some of his classmates and where he made friend with a cunning pair of twins who loved pranks and there they introduced him to some of their quidditch team mates Alecia, Angelina and Katie he was also introduced to their brother in his year Ronald weasly and immediately he was put off by his manners and his proclaiming himself his best friend and when he lost a chess game to him and started getting angry at him for taking the one thing he was good at from him, so from that time onward he avoided him there was also Hermione granger a book smart rule following and authority worshipping girl which immediately rubbed him the wrong way. On Halloween a troll was let into the castle and it cornered Hermione in the bathroom and he went and rescued her and from that they developed a friendship but he was much closer to the twins and the three chasers. He also became the youngest seeker in a century in his first flying lessons. In the end of the year he confronted professor Quirrell who was possessed by Voldemort were he barely survived. Afterwards he asked Dumbledore why was Voldemort after him which he got a half answer and was sent back to the Dursleys but harry was angry seeing the vast gap in power and him being saved by luck so he went back to researching his family who he found were powerful battle mages. In searching for his family he found out about Sirius black being his godfather and when he sent a letter to the goblins asking about it he was informed that Sirius is still his godfather dew to not being convicted of anything and not receiving a trial. So he sent a letter to the DMLE to investigate, Amelia bones the director of the DMLE told him that this might take sometime and she will be looking into it.

The summer of his second year he met his first house elf who made him get into trouble with his relatives and Vernon decided to lock him up in his room but he refused and ran away to diagon ally and stayed in the leaky cauldron where he kept his studies and practice into internal magic and mind magic as well as begging ritual magic, which he needed to study runes first. There he met the weaslys and the fraud gilderoy lockhart which he knew was a fraud due to his developing skills in the mind arts and was disgusted at the headmaster for hiring another useless teacher. When he tried to enter platform nine and three quarters he couldn't so he went to Hogsmeade by the night bus and walked to the castle and explained his situation to professor McGonagall. The year got worse by attacks targeting the muggle born and rumors spreading about him being the heir of Slytherin due to his Parseltongue gift being discovered for the first time but by this time he made a lot of friends from all houses and the rumors died pretty quickly. He ended up fighting the monster by the end to rescue Rons sister and was able to defeat the monster using the sword of Gryffindor. The end of the year he was able to free dobby and gained a loyal friend. At the end of second year Madam Amelia bones sent a letter informing him that his godfather has been released and recovering from his imprisonment in .

After his godfather has been released he was able to gain custody of him and they moved together in 12 grimmauld place because its one of the most heavily warded locations in Briton, there they asked dobby to clean the house and came upon the locket of Salazar Slytherin were kreacher the black family elf tried to take it and was forced by Sirius to tell his story about regulus, Sirius then looked into it and discovered the horcruxes and they together deduced the secret of Voldemorts immortality and why he did not die, he told Sirius about the diary and they figured that Voldemort might have more. After those revelations Sirius started to train harry in dueling and advanced transfiguration.

Third year passed without incident except recognizing and capturing peter Pettigrew and meeting remus lupin. Harry signed up for Runes, care of magical creature and divination because when he was young he thought that he was a sear due to his mind magic abilities and he loved magical creatures. But he was disappointed with the later two classes as Trelawney was a fraud and Hagrid while well meaning was simple and had no talent teaching children. So he quit both classes and decided to take summer tutors but found that his ancestors from the Peveril line were very good at divination since it's a form of using the body as a conduit for your magic, he also found that potion like Felix Felicis just enhance mind with a divination like ability that can sense the best outcome and direct you there kind of like direction from the force from a movie he watched when he was a kid, so he devoted his time to perfecting this ability which made him very aware of his surrounding and even able to beat siruis in a duel later in the summer because he could read all his opponents moves and he caught serius off guard. He also met some of serius's relatives andromeda her husband ted and their daughter nymphadora who is training to be an auror and they hit it off and become fast friend and his first crush for which he was endlessly teased by Sirius, the only bad point of the summer after his third year was the news that peter Pettigrew escaped due to ministry incompetence.

Sirius got them tickets for the world cup but after that a riot happened with some death eaters and some elf who apparently used Ronald Weasley's wand to create the dark mark over the camping ground. But since they went home immediately after the match they missed the excitement.

Fourth year began on a high note with the arrival of the other schools but he was selected as champion and accused of cheating by Ronald Weasley who is always jealous of him, but since had friends in all houses and he was with his friends all day before and he swore a magical vow that he did not put his name in the tournament. Things settled down and he was able to do get to know the visitors and make friends with multiple students from beauxbaton and durmstrang. The first task was dragons and harry faced the Hungarian horntail were he was able to use his enhanced body his premonition powers to get around and the dragon and steal the golden egg. Second task he ended up saving both his hostage who was his long time friend and his date the ball daphne greengrass and fleur Delacour's little sister. In the third task he reached the cup first but was kidnapped by a portkey and stunned as soon as he arrived by wormtail who proceeded to use his blood in order to bring Voldemort back from the dead and give him a body, but something wrong happened as he had been pumping magic through his body since he fond out about the Peveril magic (the Peverell used blood and soul magic to create artifacts of incredible power) and his blood was very intertwined with his magic and soul so when the dark lord created a body using his blood the blood did not integrate with the constructed body and was still connected to the soul and blood of his body so the connection between the dark lord and him was so intense that when Voldemort called his deatheaters to berate them and show his superiority his body started straining and breaking up and harry started screaming and feeling as if his scar will rip open so in a flash of magic the dark lords body was destroyed and the horcrux that has been unknowingly in his head was expelled and joined with the wraith of Voldemort, harry once coming back to his senses and feeling more powerful then ever due to his magic being free and not fighting the soul chard anymore he wasted no time in started flinging deadly spells on the stunned death eaters he was able to kill five of them before the rest regrouped and started to attack he ran to the cup and casted the fiendfyre spell at the death eaters before touching the cup. He was declared the winner and when moody come to interrogate him he was able to sense his malicious intent and attack him first which caught the death eater of guard and he was handed over to the DMLE. Most of the called death eaters died from the fire when the DMLE wen to investigate the sense and the worked to put the fire out.

Harry now knowing focusing completely on his studies and with his magic free he was able to progress leaps and bounds in his magical sensing and awareness and magical combat he also started learning how to enchant items using blood and soul magic, he also found out about the Peveril's greatest achievements the wand , the cloak and the stone, and realized that he had the cloak all along after Dumbledore was forced to give it back by the goblins in his first year. The cloak he found has the ability to completely hide the user, under the cloak no wards or magic may affect the user, in fact he could wear the cloak and rob Gringotts and no body would notice so he vowed to collect all the artifacts and unit them.

In fifth year the ministry tried interfering at Hogwarts and Dumbledore tried to interfere with harrys living arraignment since he learned from Snape that few death eaters escaped and help Voldemort get a body, but he refused and Sirius also refused to house the order in his house as he was a member before and nobody helped him when he was thrown into Azkaban, and with the disappearance of many respectable and rich purebloods minister fudge's support was waning and he could not support his toady dolorous ambridge to enforce her laws at Hogwarts, so when she tried to use a blood quill she was reported to the DMLE and was forced out of school and with the latest scandal fudge was forced out of office and replaced by madam bones. But it was not only fudge who received a backlash Dumbledore also was forced out after the Ambridge fiasco and after harry gave an interview about the every year at Hogwarts, the substandard teachers, the bullying and basically Dumbeldore treating Hogwarts as his personal kingdom. Professor McGonagall became the new headmistress, treanlway was sacked for knowing nothing about divination and not having a mastery in the subject as per the Hogwarts rules, Hagrid was demoted back to groundskeeper as he also did not have mastery nor does he have any teaching experience, snape was sacked and was taken by the DMLE for questioning for ties with the death eaters, a new history professor was hired, a team of professional curse breakers were hired to get red of the DADA curse and new teachers with masteries in all subject were hired.

One of the best things harry remembered in that year was fining the room of requirement and the room of lost and found were he came upon the diadem horcrux and handed it over to serius who at this point int time worked with a trusted task force of aurors and unspeakable that was assigned by minister bones to collect and destroy the horcruxes. The room of requirement turned out to be a great place to train in magic and in hand to hand and sword combat because he could use his full strength and speed while training and increase his endurance, magical output and experience fighting multiple opponents that the room can conjure. He also with the help of Sirius started his Animagus training which he found that his form is a black ancient dragon with bright glowing green eyes, these dragons were much larger and stronger then their current offspring. Of course he will have to practice for years in order to accomplish such a difficult transformation.

His sixth year began with the dark lord started attacking openly to install fear in the populous but with the ministry doing counter attacks under Emelia bones and having lost some of his top death eaters in the graveyard his campaign did not get off to a good start. He also started reading about crafting in the Peverell and potter books and starting working on his biggest project which to create a sword so powerful it will be able to kill anything specially horcruxes and dementors now that they have defected to the dark lord, he started learning magic crystallization where you crystalize and condense your magic then forging the sword and later doing rituals to bind the sword to ones soul and magic. Also one of the greatest achievement of the Peverell family and is achieving a state called battle awareness and precognition which made them undefeatable in battle, in fact the luck potion flix flicies was first developed to unlock the same ability with potions as quick fix instead of hard work. At the end of sixth year deatheaters were able to infiltrate Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore with the help of Draco Malfoy, harry and some of the order members were able to capture some of the deatheaters but most got a way.

With the death of Dumbledore moral was low even in harry's mind he was glad Dumbledore and his stupid not hurt any deatheater policy while they kill and rape to their hearts content, so he decided to lend his support to madam bones and with the potter, black, Longbottom, bones, abbot and greengrass and many others start pushing laws against the deatheaters. Harry also took his newts early and became an adult which allowed him to become lord potter Peveril. The first thing they did was declare wizarding Briton at war and the death eaters being enemy combatants which means that the aurors can use lethal force, enhanced interrogation methods and freez their assets as well as call on allies to help them attack the deatheaters. With the deatheaters facing real resistance for the first time in their lives they started dying and some tried defecting to the ministry for protection.

With the unspeakables being brought in on the issue of horcruxes they managed to design a ritual using one of the horcruxes that will locate them, and they embedded the ritual in the a map like the marauder map they can track voldemorts movements because of his snake. Not only that but leaving pieces of your soul unattended is a very dangerous, the unspeakable found many rituals that can weaken the dark lord using horcruxes.

Emelia bones after rounding all the horcruxes leaving only the snake with Voldemort which allowed her to bring a large task force and attack Voldemort at his base, harry accompanied them because of the prophecy and at that point he was one of the most powerful wizards in Briton. The attack was unexpected, but Voldemort put a very good fight against harry, they dueled for an hour before harry was able to get close enough and with his sword cut off Voldemort in two. Harry found an interesting wand in the hand of the bisected corpse of Voldemort and knew immediately that's the elder wand, but was confused why it did not work well for Voldemort until he figured out that with draco Malfoy being the one to disarm Dumbledore then he is the master of the wand and he planned to get rid of that pesky problem. Most of the death eaters were rounded up and voldermort died for good because he was cut with harrys soul cutter sword, the rest of the horcruxes were then destroyed. Some of the deatheater tried to plead innocent and even claim that they were being controlled and most of Dumbledore worshippers wanted to let bygones be bygones but harry and his supporters made sure that all of the death eaters and anybody associated with them got the kiss or life in Azkaban, specially the Malfoy family who tried to use their money to get away but harry made sure that they all get the kiss except for Narcissa which they couldn't prove but they were still able to levy very substantial fines that the Malfoy family is all but broke, and when snape tried to claim that he was a spy for Dumbledore harry asked him to explain how many people he saved with his alleged spying, did he warn of attacks ? did he help prisoners escape ? has he worked in any way to undermine Voldemort ?. snape was given the kiss along with the rest of the deatheaters.

From there harry worked with the ministry to round up the deatheaters and create a power block for himself in the wizarding world.

He was called to Hogwarts where headmistress McGonagall and she told him that dumbeldore left him the snitch from his first game harry was about to decline it but then he sensed the power from the snitch and he decided to take it.

He went to potter manor which he received when he became lord potter, he destroyed the snitch and got the resurrection stone, then he brought the wand, the stone and the cloak together and they merged with his body making him more powerful but nothing else.

Soon he got bored with politics and decided while he liked to win and crush his opponents in politics, he much prefer real fights. So he put andromeda as his proxy and joined the curse breakers as a freelancer for a while then when he got bored of learning about wards and traps he became a dueling champion, then a bounty hunter, then he got bored and started exploring magic and creating artifacts, but with all his knowledge he still did not understand what happened with the hallows.

Since he became the Man-Who-conquered he became very popular and he used his popularity to increase the power of the potter family and black family since he was made the heir because Sirius couldn't have any children. Now that he was free he started going around with tonks and Sirius to clubs and parties and he become worst then Sirius while perusing the ladies, he also had a casual relationship with tonks but it never went anywhere.

While he was enjoying his life he started having disturbing dreams of dead trees and dark nights and he started gaining more power whenever having one of those dreams, he started training more often to control his increasing power levels. One night he went to sleep and woke immediately in a dark looking forest.

_Dream begins:_

He woke and looked a round him, everything was in different shades of black but clearly distinct, he can see the trees, the ground the mist, he knew he just went to sleep and his occlumency is excellent so this must be a dream, he tried to controlled it but it did not work, next he tried to wake up but it felt like there is a disconnect between his body and soul. Suddenly someone or something was standing next to him, it was tall with a hood and a cloak like it was made of mist and the night itself he tried to sense something from the creature but could not which made him even more worried as he with a bit of concentration could sense everything with an a 50 mile radius.

"ah a peverell" the thing said or at least that's how he put it, its like hearing a voice in your head instead of listening with your ears.

"My name is harry potter, I thing your looking for someone else" harry replied.

"Do you think you can deceive me, I can see your soul and see the items of power embedded within these items will only bound with those of Peverell blood" the thing said in its otherworldly voice.

"who are you? I know this is a dream" harry replied getting irritated with all the mysterious talk.

"I am death" it said in a voice that broke no argument like it's a simple fact.

Harry just kept staring at it with mouth hanging open , and suddenly connected what the being said about the items of power and the deathly hallows that he collected.

"did you mean the deathly hallows" harry wanted to confirm

"yes" death replied

"whats that has got to do with anything, I know there made by the three Peverell brothers but that's all" harry said in an asking tone hopping that death will elaborate.

" the peverell brothers were indeed formidable but they did not fully create the items you call the deathly hallows. The shells were created by the peverell brothers but they called upon me to bless them into items of incredible power and they in return will pledge service to me" the being said in explanation, though harry got the distinct feeling that it was impatient.

"OKey, why I am here then I did not make any deal with you, and to be honest I am not sure the hallows are all that powerful" harry replied, I mean he had all the three hallows and they were not that interesting to him, in his opinion his soul slayer sword was much better.

" the bargain with the peverell brothers was who ever united the items of power they would receive incredible strength in magic, but they will be a servant to death" death said

"hey , I did not sign up to be anybody's servant" harry retorted, only his occlumency allowing him to keep his temper in check

"you are the first to unit the hallows, even the three brothers died before one of them united them, beside the bargain was struck in blood and magic there is no way out" death said calmly.

Harry began thinking if this is really death then getting angry is useless, so maybe he could negotiate and get something out of the deal, but he wanted to know more so he asked "what does being deaths servant entail?"

"you have to hunt those who pervert death and help my champions achieve victory" death said, which only confused harry, what was he talking about exactly , he started to ask but death continued his explanation " you were my champion in this universe, and if you did not defeat Voldemort he would have grown so powerful and his horcruxes would have missed with the balance of life and death specially with his plans to kill and destroy all muggles which would lead to catastrophic results for the world. And there are many worlds and dimensions where my champion will need help to complete his mission and this is where you come in"

"so the multiple dimension theory is correct ha " harry mused to himself, then asked " then you want me to go and defeat Voldemort if the me of that dimension is wimp and cant do the job" he continued a bit smugly.

" not all dimensions are the same, for example some dimensions might have magic practiced openly, some dimensions have evolved completely different from this one most of them don't even closely resemble your dimension" death explained " and you will not be responsible for defeating the evil but helping my champion succeed in his quest because they will be destined by fate to be their worlds savior so there cannot be any interference alien to the specific world"

" so how can I be transported into the world that needs help if I need only to help the champion?" harry asked

"I will be transporting you into the body of someone who can affect change and help the champion your abilities in magic will follow you but you might be entered into a body of a child or an adult and you have to live then their life until they die" death explained

"so I have to spend a whole other life and then get back here?" harry exclaimed

"yes, but once you return your emotion of that life will be gone and you will only receive the memories and knowledge which you can view in your mind, but you will be completely disconnected from them" death said " and to help you further you will have all of the memories of the one you will replace without any related emotions, another thing you need to make sure of is not show an over use of your magic, for example you can use mind magic or your sensory abilities in a world that uses different magic but you will have to learn and use their magic"

"so let me get this straight I have to get stuck in a somebodies body learn their magic and help your champion in that world defeat evil dark lords and then be stuck in that dimension until I die" harry said getting a bit upset

"yes, but once you helped my champion defeat the threat to the world you can do what ever you want with your life, you can study magic, build a school, fight in wars or become a king and once you get back here you will have experience and knowledge that you will be at your disposal" death explained

Harry thought about it he was getting bored and he would like to go to more adventures , and he still has his saving people complex, also its not like he has much of a choice here, so he said "ok I accept"

Death replied " then the bargain that's been a thousand years in the making is done, you are now the champion of death"

_Dream ends_

After that Harrys life become interesting, the first time death called him was to a world where people used magic but in martial arts, in this world harry was put in the body of a thief, and deaths champion in that world was a kid who was training in the martial arts magic, so harry worked until he became a crime boss in the underworld and used his position to help the kid who by that time grown up to be a good fighter to destroy the evil cult who were planning to summon demons and destroy the world. Then harry went to become the boss of the underworld in the capital city of the biggest country in the world and controlled a world spanning organization, of course it was all based on blackmailing politicians and stealing from them as harry would not condone prying on innocent people. Once he lived his life and died, he found himself back in his body with no time being gone at all. And no emotional connection to any of the friends he made in that world but with all of the knowledge of martial arts magic which helped him greatly improve his fighting technique with his sword and improve his bodies strength to great heights.

The second time harry was send to a world were magic and technology is one and harry was put in the body of a middle age cop, who is close family friend with deaths champion in that world, death told him the threat were a group of people used machines to pull the souls from people they kidnap in order to power themselves the problem is the collective souls with magic gained sentient and started work to destroy humanity, the deaths champion in that world was called jormandar, they all had weird names harry remembered, he joined the police force harry was part of and together they defeated the soul collective, in this life harry learned a lot about magical technology and he vowed that he will start one in his dimension as it will help wizards keep up with the muggles and surpass them.

**End flashback **

This time death had told him that he is sending him to a world of ice and fire, where there is a magical species called the children of the forest in the local language and they were fighting the humans and created a monster called a white walker with necromancy which predictably harry thought with an eye roll turned against them and started slaughtering them and they had to work with the humans to push them back to a frozen land in the north of a continent called Westeros, after pushing them back a magical hero called Brandon stark with the help of other magical species such as giants build a wall of ice that spans the continent to keep them out. But now after 8000 years the ice monsters who can raise and control the dead are back and the champion of death has a very small chance of succeeding and killing the head ice walker which should destroy the rest so he is being send to this world to help the champion of death kill the ice walker, harry shrugged how hard could it be with most of the people in that world are muggle or as death told him magical who don't know how to use magic it will be easy to get in help the champion and take a vacation or so he thought.

So he went to sleep and then opened his eyes, and he can feel he no longer in potter manor his journey in Westeros has began.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

" " – **for speech and ' ' for thoughts **

**Chapter 2: arrival in Westeros **

Harry groaned as he registered the now familiar feeling of waking up in another person's body in another dimension, and the headache of absorbing the persons memories and having to sort them later.

"ohhhh" harry said as he woke up and opened his eyes, when he was able to focus he say a stone ceiling 50 meters high, the next thing he found that he was lying on a pretty comfortable bed, and that the room had high thin windows, he tried to get up but his vertigo had him lying back down on the soft bed.

After lying for a couple of minutes with his eyes closed trying to stave a way the headache that comes with absorbing memories, harry heard the door open and some one came inside and started moving things around and speaking in a strange language, so harry focused on absorbing the language first, and found to his surprise that he now knows three new languages, a language called the common tongue, a language called Dothraki and a language called high valerian.

Now that he understood what they were saying he concluded that the people who entered his rooms were two maids and they are setting up a bath, which he thought that maybe the previous occupant of the body order done before he went to sleep, harry thought he is more of a shower person but when in Rome and all of that he doesn't want to seem odd.

Of course he needs to learn about this world, death told him the gist of the story and the threat but that was 8000 years ago who knows what will happened, he was not going to be surprised like in the last world when he found they have magical guns.

'_Well I guess its time to face the music, welcome to a new world harry potter_' harry thought to himself as he sat up in bed and opened his eyes. He was finally able to see the room which was gigantic, with closets and windows and a door that he presumed lead to a balcony, but at the same time he noticed that everything looked like an antique except they were new, in fact the walls were made of stones and everything else looked old fashioned and that's coming from someone who lives in the wizarding world, thank god he started his magitech company to improve the wizarding world.

At this point his musings were interrupted by one of the maids "the bath is ready for you khaleesi " she said with a tone of deference.

'_well at least I landed in the body of someone rich this time so I don't have to build a power base from the ground up'_ harry thought as he looked at the maid, she is pretty with olive skin and large brown eyes and curly hair, she was quit attractive and she seem to be blushing now, and then he realized he was starting at her, he was far cry now from the blushing boy so he just averted his eyes and thanked god that the covers are hiding his obvious attraction to the maid, but he did also notice that she had some scars around her nick which he did not like the implication of.

Suddenly his mind come to a screeching halt ' _did she just say khaleesi_ ' he thought frantically 'is that not the word for queen or female leader in the Dothraki language and I thought I felt long hair ' he looked behind him immediately to see if she is talking to someone else or if he is lucky his khaleesi, but it was not to be, nobody was in the room with him and the maid was looking directly at him, suddenly he started noticing things that his tired mind brushed off in the beginning like how he was wearing a silky robe and nothing else, how small his hand looked now that he was paying attention, how elegant his figures were, and how heavy his chest was.

" ahhh " the maid give a little shriek as he suddenly stood bolt upright in the bed and looked around the room, it was a clearly a woman's room what he thought at first was robes thanks to the stupid wizarding fashion was clearly a dress now that he had the time to take a second look, and the jewelry boxes, and the mirrors and everything else, " your dismissed " he said to he maid in a shaky voice, startled by just how soft and musical his voice sounded.

"yes khaleesi "responded the maid in a confused voice, then she bowed and exited the room closing the doors softly after her.

Immediately after she closed the door, he jumped from the bed that he just realized that he has been standing on and ran towards the first mirror he could spot. His eyes winded when he saw one of the most beautiful woman he ever saw staring right back at him with wide eyes and slightly parted full lips. Long silvery blond hair that shone in the morning light, fare face with a button nose full lips and delicate eyebrows, and piercing violet eyes, he trailed his eyes down to a short slender body with round perky breasts and shapely hips, suddenly he started feeling his body or her body getting hotter and realized that he found his/her body attractive and he is not ready to open that can of worms just yet.

He realized he needs to start his knowledge assimilation immediately, so he decided to relax in the bath and meditate to find what he gotten himself into this time.

He looked to the bath and found the water to be almost boiling with steam rising from it, suddenly the door was opened a gain and this time another beautiful olive skinned woman with curly hair and kind eyes dressed in blue gown, she said with a smile clearly familiar with him or past him " good morning your grace, I selected the black dress for your council meeting today".

Harry who at that point was about to cast a wandless cooling charm at the almost boiling water before she came in, looked around and found the dress she was talking about and who he first mistook it as a robe, and he wondered what he should do next, as she is obviously preparing to bathe him by the way she is rolling her sleeves and is expecting him to get into the hot water, so he took a peak into her surface thoughts and it answered a few questions he is being having. First of all apparently, he is now in the body of a Daenerys Targaryen who is immune to fire and heat which he wondered if its fire elemental ability or something else, the second thing is that there was a recent battle which they are going to discuss in the council meeting she mentioned.

So he got into the bath and did not feel anything except warmth, so he closed his eyes when Missandei his maid began to clean his hair and sank into an occlumency trance where he started absorbing and sorting the knowledge of Daenerys Targaryen.

After some time who snapped out of his trance by the concern voice of Missandei "your grace are you well? " and saw her concerned face " yes Missandei I am alright just drifted off for bit " harry replied.

Missandei appears to believe him or did not want to question him further "very well your grace, the council will be meeting soon, should I help you get dressed?"

Harry not having the time to deal with nobles and needing to finish assimilating the memories of Daenerys Targaryen said " Missandei, cancel all my meetings today and tell the servents not to bother me for lunch as I will be in my room reflecting on the recent battle and our way forward from here"

Missandei replied "of course your grace, I will make sure you are not disturbed" and she left the room.

Harry left in the room by himself, was not going to put on a dress so he went and found a comfortable place in the middle of the huge chamber and sat down, he hastily cast some aversion ward on the door to deal with anyone coming to annoy him and sat down and went back to his trance.

After a couple of hours harry which from now own he will start referring to himself as Daenerys opened her violet eyes and smoothly stood up magic coursing through her body, and went over to the balcony of her chambers in the pyramid and walked out and looked at the vast city of Mereeen.


	3. Chapter 3 : processing

**Chapter 3 **

Daenerys reflected back on what she learned about this place and the previous host of her body, first of all she learned that she just finished a major battle with the slavers where she burned their fleets with her dragons while her Dothraki killed the masters led by her previous lover, her she shuddered once she recalled the memories even though there was no emotions connected to them, its still her body; to destroy the slave masters who called themselves sons of the harpy and wore golden mask. Apparently delusional people who feel they are superior always tend to wear masks to hide their faces no matter the universe she thought with an eye roll.

She then turned her eyes to examine the life of Daenerys Targaryen and she was not all impressed, sure she had hatched dragons from petrified eggs, and wanted to end slavery which was a noble goal he can get behind, but she did not do anything for the people she freed, those people spent their whole lives following orders telling them they are free and making sure they know what to do with their freedom are two very deferent things, she also did not leave any military presence in the newly conquered cities and only putting a council of former slaves who don't know anything about statecraft or how to run a city which she thought is the height of madness. Another thing is the Dothraki while she was impressed that her former inhabitant united what amounted to a group of savages under her banner, she did not have any plan for them or the land they once terrorized which if now vast and open fertile land that's going to waste.

Then there were the dragons which the other her kept in the dungeons, it's a miracle they did not weather away and die. Dragons are extremely adoptable that's why the dragons on earth became smaller to survive, so she needs to correct the damage done to her two dragons Rhaegal and Viserion.

Then there is Daenerys herself, even though her previous inhabitant was very proud of her history she did not attempt to learn any the sword or any form of self-defense which is the height of foolishness in this world, and she will be correcting that immediately even as she thinks her magic is circulating in her body strengthening.

Now she moves on to her so-called advisors she thought with disgust.

First there is Missandei who is a beautiful and gentle being with vast knowledge in languages and customs but has no knowledge of politics armies or administration, basically, she is a translator and tends to agree with Daenerys on everything so she could not give good advice at all.

Second there is Tyrion Lannister, advisor of the queen which she think it must mean a useless moocher to the queen because that's all what the stupid dwarf does, he personally has nothing against dwarfs but in this world dwarfs are usually considered useless and killed at birth or become a sideshow and jesters, but in her mind Tyrion Lannister is the worst of them at least those dwarfs worked for a living unlike Tyrion who was born into a powerful family and had money to spend on whatever he wanted but he spent all his time whoring, drinking and reading history books that she doubted he learned anything from by his performance so far all because his father did not love him. The problem is he is power hungry and wants to prove himself but he doesn't do anything productive. His only claim to fame that he was acting hand of the king in a city already cowed and run by his family, he did not improve anything in the city or make any noticeable changing from what she gathered and been told about, and her former inhabitant wanted to make him hand of the queen. Well she will be correcting that first thing, she was not in the mood of an entitled whiny brat thinking he is smarter then her and telling her every time not use the dragons. So far he has proven that he is completely useless, every time cautioning her about her father's madness, sulking if he doesn't get his way, he also did not do anything to help the running of the city, nor the liberation of slaves, or army logistics and his family is the family that killed innocent women and children.

Then there was his friend Varys her master of whispers, except that he has been completely useless in finding the sons of the harpy, or getting information on her enemies, or even normal political information, or trade information, in fact he can barely tell what's happening or he is withholding information which is much more sinister.

Next there is Jorah Mormont, a spy turned loyal through love, but even with his lord training his dream seamed to marry Daenerys and be pardoned for his slavery crimes, so he is completely focused on Westeros and this tunnel vision has limited his usefulness.

Daario Naharis is the same but different he loves Daenerys but he loves to fight he can direct him as a muscle or maybe a captain but he is useless in matters of ruling.

So he need to start fixing the problems starting with getting slaver bay running by itself, and reclaiming Astapore, also creating a security force and start training this body in martial arts and sword fighting, since she is almost a master in sword and hand to hand combat from her previous missions for death and her own training as harry potter she just needs to practice in this body and she will be unstoppable.

She also has to help the dragons and bound with them properly, she will use magic to increase their growth and strengthening them, then she will start teaching them combat maneuvers.

After helping the slaves she will then buy ships sail to Westeros conquer it and fight the white walkers with Arya Stark deaths champion in this world and then create a dynasty that will change this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was evening by the time Daenerys finished her contemplation, she called to the Unsullied guard and told him that she well be eating in her chamber, she also invited Missandei and Grey worm to dine with her. She used some spells to refresh herself and sat down on the table with some food that the servants brought.

She heard the door open and in walked Missandei and Grey worm.

"your grace" Missandei walked in and sat in the chair in front of Daenerys.

"my queen" grey worm said stocky as he took a seat

"are you alright your grace?" Missandei asked with concern written all over her face

"I am fine Missandei" Daenerys decided to start with her plans since these are the most loyal of her followers "I was thinking about how week our position is right now and how to help the freed slaves"

Looking at Missandei and Grey worms faces, they were clearly taken back '_I bet they thought I wanted to make preparation to attack Westeros or something_' Daenerys thought.

It was Missandei who spoke first "what do you have in mind your grace?"

Daenerys grinned at her friend, she liked how she always appeared calm and composed " I would like for you Missandei to start gathering any former slaves who know numbers and administration, for examples I want the former slaves who know how to keep books, do inventory and operate store houses, as for you Grey worm I want you to start recruiting a city watch from the former slaves, and I also want you to approach former pit fighter slaves if they want to join my army, and if they do then induct them into former training, I also want you to start preparing plans to take back Astapore and crush the slavers once and for all, they will be shown no mercy this time as they have already squandered their one chance, I also want you to start planning for an attack on Volantis, consider that you have full control of the Dothraki and the dragons in your plans"

Looking at the stunned eyes in front her she felt a bit of satisfaction, its time they said goodbye to the old naïve Daenerys and welcome this new one.

Grey worm recovered first "we might be able to launch an attack on Volantis from land now that Vaes Dothrak is under our control"

"I also want efforts to begin to create villages and start settling the slaves in the Dothraki sea, now that it is safe and the Dothraki will not be capturing slaves, I also want each village and town to have a town center where city administrators can work and were important announcements can be made" Daenerys continued with her plan.

"what about Westeros your grace?" asked Missandei hesitantly

"I am definitely going to Westeros, but we need ships and we have to buy them from Qohor or bravos now that we have enough gold, which reminds me I want all the valerian steel weapons in Meereen, Yunkai and Astapor collected and brought here" Daenerys continued "but first we must concentrate on purging the slavers from the three cities, I want all the slavers killed as they have proven they don't want peace, we all saw how as soon as I went missing they attacked in force, I want every slaver eradicated but spare any innocent women and children but all of them are to be moved from their homes and stripped of every coin they own, all of that wealth will be used to help build the lives of the former slaves"

"of course my queen, it will be my pleasure to carry your will and eradicate the slavers" Grey worm stood straighter

"yes we must build trade roots and infrastructure here in order to open chances for the future of every former slave" Daenerys affirmed.

Missandei and Grey worms looked moved by her thoughtfulness and were quick to offer encouragement and support.

"I also want you to select the best fighters among the unsullied so that they can train me in using the blade" she directed the command at Grew worm.

"But my queen I can protect you" protested Grey worm

"I know you can but you have duties as a commander of my armies so I need to be able to defend myself and participate in battle if the need arises" Missandei and Grey worm looked at each other but did not say anything else, then Missandei asked " if I may your grace why do you need me to collect formare slave bookkeeper and counters?"

"because I want to appoint them city administrator so in my absence somebody will be able to keep various functions in the city going, this pyramid will be kept as my place of residence while the smaller pyramids will act as administration building and guild center" Daenerys continue her explanation.

"guild centers your grace?" Missandei asked in a confused voice.

"yes Missandei, we need to start the flow of trade between the cities, and in order to do that we need to organize the skilled workers in the city, and these trade guilds will help workers get together and practice their trade and sell their wares" Daenerys explained with a bit of excitement in her face and a voice full of passion " right now we have a city of former slaves who are while skilled in specific tasks don't have the experience and the knowledge to use their skills for their benefits. This well help them start earning for themselves and making their own decision and give them back their dignity and pride and that's more valuable then anything in the world"

Once she finished she focused on her audience and she did not need legilimency to know the looks of adoration and hope in those eyes, while it made her uncomfortable she can deal with it and hopefully she will with time break them of the habit and make them look to her more as a friend and she vowed to make sure that there trust ad faith are not misplaced.

And while looking at them she caught herself thinking how cute Missandei was and if those looks of admiration, she was sending her have any other meaning, but judging from the discrete glances shared by her and Grey worm those too are already an item or soon going to be. Sirius well be laughing his ass of if he knew of her predicament.

Thinking of Missandei, lead her to thinking about her home the island of Naath, and how they could maybe start trading with them and offer them protection from pirates, but they need to start building ships which means hiring ship builders and apprentices, she knew there were some former slaves who used to work in ship building but they just worked as muscles, so she needs master ship builders and in the mean time she can buy a few ships to increase trade routes.

After that she spend the rest of dinner talking about small things, and relaxing because tomorrow the real work begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Tyrion chambers_

The morning light shown on the top of the great pyramid of Meereen, and the occupants began to stir, one occupant in particular woke up with head resting on a pair of wonderful full breasts, he smiled in his half sleep state when the memories of last night came back to the surface, though that was a companied by a headache as he remembered over indulging in wine, but since the queen did not show up for court yesterday and canceled all the council meetings there was nothing to do then indulge in his favorite past time, specially now that he did not have to worry about the siege or the sons of the harpy. He was not sure how the queen was feeling at the moment specially after burning down the majority of the Volantien fleet and ordering the attach on the sons of the harpy and eliminating them. Maybe he will have to talk to her about that, its always better to make friend then enemies, Robert Baratheon had that talent he can fight you one day and then feast with you with next like your old friends, But knowing his queen she will want to start thinking of ideas for the invasion of Westeros now that the threat of the Masters of Meereen has been neutralized. Well he better get up and get started on his day the queen will be calling on his services and council today and he needed to prepare. He had no idea how wrong he is.

_Missandei's chambers _

Missandei unlike Tyrion was up by the crack of dawn with energy and purpose, her talk with the queen yesterday was inspiring. Missandei did not even consider any of the things the queen spoke of last night but her queen was absolutely right. When she talked to the freed slaves they usually look to her as if waiting for order, because that's all they have known their entire lives, they don't know what to do themselves now or how to use any skill they had to survive. They need direction and to be taught how to stand on their feet and be truly free. She was glad that the queen thought about those things. Her queen had one focus all her life which is to get back her throne but now she knew how much thought the queen put in helping the slaves and she will do her best to see her queens vision come to life.

She started doing the rounds with a few helpers she recruited that can read and write, and went around the city collecting information about the people their skills and needs, she had a whole scroll with the names of carpenters, blacksmiths, dress makers, ship builders, crafters, potters, cheesemakers, bakers and even a list of educators who used to teach reading and writing to the great masters children.

She made sure that everyone she recruited to help was paid a silver for their word as per her queens orders, these people are freed men and women and every service must require payment, some of them were genuinely chocked when she offered payment.

After putting aside the scrolls she collected she went to get some breakfast and then get back to work, she thought with a huge smile and shining eyes

Meereen

The people of Meereen woke up to strange energy in the air, from the morning they can see their queens men walking around the city, and collecting information, they did not know whats going on but they trusted their Mhysa to do whats right for them

Daenerys woke up and it took her a minute to recognize where she was and who she was, she stood up and walked over to a mirror and removed her sleeping robe and took in her body, she was beautiful and her body was magnificent with full breasts and shapely hips and firm behind, and she had a face like it was curved by Angeles, '_heh well if I am to be transported into the body of a woman and least she is hot_' she thought with a small giggle, and it does help with being queen, from her work in politics in her world she knows people can be extremely shallow and its easier to be beautiful and charismatic then ugly. Suddenly the door opened and two maids walked in to help draw her a bath, thankfully they did not find it weird that she was checking herself out or they did and not dare say anything because she was queen, any way she pretended that she was looking at her hair in the mirror before going for her bath after doing her morning routine, 'ah thank merlin for magic, these chamber pots are ridiculous, maybe he will be the first queen to invent a toilet at least the have a sewer system in this city, a very primitive one but beggars cant be choosers' , she went and took a bath in the hot water, she was almost certain at this point that Targaryen's were fire elementals, as she could feel the energy of the heat seeping into her and giving her energy.

Once she cleaned up with the help of maids for her hair, she dressed in a simple grey dress, or at least as simple as the elaborate gown owned by Daenerys Targaryen, at least their underwear or small clothes here are nothing elaborate. After getting dressed and hair braided by the maids, he went to check on the dragons.

As soon as he waked out the door two of the Unsullied flanked her and start walking silently behind her. She went to the clearing that housed the dragons, and as soon as she neared the dragons come to her crooning and vying for attention.

She took a minute to observe the dragons, even though she had seen them in her memories, looking at them now, they were something to behold, they were large with long necks and sharp spikes on their head and back, they did not have separate forelegs but their forelegs are connected to their wings. And they were different colors which something you don't see in her world for dragons of the same species. The first one to come to her and the largest of them was black with dark red markings she knew he was named Drogon and he is the most aggressive of the three, then there is Rhaegal, he was green with silver highlights, and finally there was Viserion creamy white with golden highlights. But as she suspected the other two were much smaller than Drogon due to their captivity, and she is going to start fixing things right now. First, she will bound them as her familiars, second she will use her dragon magic which she got after achieving her Animagus transformation to help them grow bigger and stronger at a much faster rate. While she can't change to her Animagus form in this world she still has enough dragon magic to help the three dragons.

She started with Drogon, in order to be a familiar there must be a connection between the animal and the wizard or witch and since the dragons already had a connection with her its as easy as strengthening the connection and begging to feed them magic. After she finished with Drogon she did the same with Rhaegal and Viserion, then she spent the rest of the morning getting to know them, feeding them and watching them fly.

After enjoying playing with the dragons for a while, she said goodbye and walked back with her guards to the great pyramid, and after climbing a lot of stairs '_no wonder this body is fit_'. She reached the council chamber, the guards open the doors and she walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The council was assembled in the council chambers and waiting for the queen, Tyrion who was already pouring wine in a nearby goblet, Missandel sat primly in her chair with a stack of scrolls, Gray Worm was standing next to the table, Daario was flipping his dagger and looking happy with his resent win against the sons of the harpy.

Suddenly the doors where opened and in strode Daenerys Targaryen. The Queens presence filled the room in a way they never noticed before, she surveyed them with cool gaze and an impassive face. Her violet eyes locked with each person in the room, and even the usually flippant Daario sat up straighter.

"Thank you for being here mu lords, we have won a great victory against the slavers and we have captured a large number of vessels" she paused and was about to continue when the annoying all-knowing voice of Tyrion Lannister piped up.

"you want us to prepare the ships to transport the armies to Westeros "he said like it's a forgone conclusion, he started to continue when he looked up to the face of his queen and froze at the shilling glare she is directing at him which made him break into a sweet and put down the goblet of wine he was about to take a sip of.

"As I was saying we must capitalize on our victory against the slavers, already Astapore has fallen back under slavers control and Yunkai is the same" she said in a deadly tone "the first thing we need to decide is on a plan of attack to liberate both of these cities and kill every good, wise master eradicated"

"you can't mean that my queen" Tyrion protested "I already negotiated with them and they agreed to phase out the slavery my queen, we don't need to resort to such measures"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow "Really, I gave the masters a chance when I liberated those cities and promised the slaves freedom and safety, and they squandered that chance, and then they attack my city and you expect me not to retaliate? A Queen who does not back her word and defend her people is no queen at all"

She continued before any interruption "Grey worm how many unsullied are ready for battle?"

"around fifteen thousand my queen" Grey worm answered promptly

"and the second sons?" she stared at Daario

"500 my queen" he replied

"And the Dothraki are around a hundred thousand" Daenerys said contemplating " I want you to add three hundred of the second sons , and then split the army into three battalions, the first will take the ships and surround the cities so no one can escape while the other two part of the army will attack Yunkai and Astapore respectively"

"What about the remaining two hundred men?" Daario asked

"those men will be in the city recruiting and training a city watch and any of the freed slaves who want to join the army" replied Daenerys " as for the Dothraki I will send ten thousand to each city as cavalry support while the rest will be sacking Volantis" she saw the eyes of Tyrion and Daario widen in surprise while the eyes of Grey Worm and Missandei shown with pride.

"Attacking Volantis will be very costly my queen, while the Dothraki is good fighters, Volantis has strong walls and a large navy, I doubt a tenth of the Dothraki will survive the victory" Daario cautioned.

"I realize that which is why I will be going with my dragons, to destroy the gates and any ship trying to escape, I will also take a hundred unsullied I will transport them in the middle of the night on the dragons to the city and they will start arming and helping the slaves revolts and their second mission will be to secure the port to make sure that the slavers cant escape that way" she laid the plane "I want to stress that every slaver in those cities is to be executed I don't care if they surrender, if they fight or try to bargain, is that clear?"

"yes my queen" replied both Daario and Grey Worm.

"my queen, you don't want to be an oppressor, the people love you if you start acting like this that love will turn to fear" Tyrion tried to counsel with an imploring look on his face.

"The people who love me are being terrorized, killed and enslaved, the people who put their faith in me are being dragged and put in chain, I want these people free to live life how they wanted while guaranteeing their and their families safety" she said looking angry " I already game the Great, good and wise master a chance and they don't want freed slave, and now they are doing everything in their power to enslave every single freed man and that will not happen while I am queen"

"well said my queen" Grey worm said with pride, and Daenerys spared him a small smile and a node.

"How long will the Dothraki need to reach Volantis?" she questioned

"The Dothraki travel fast my queen, it will take them around a fortnight" replied Grey worm

"Good I will see to the liberation of Yunkai and Astapor then I will ride Drogon directly to Volantis, I should arrive there with the Dothraki" Daenerys said with a firm voice leaving no room for discussion.

The rest of the council nodded, and Tyrion nodded reluctantly, he obviously thinks he is right, why he thinks she needs the love of slavers escape her but she was beginning to realize that Tyrion has no mind for war and only know how to play silly political power games with his family.

"Now Missandei, Do you have anything to report about the task I assigned you?" she said turning to Missandei.

Missandei sat up straighter "yes your grace, I have talked to most of the skilled workers with the help of some people I recruited, and I have lists of the names and their skill sets"

"excellent Missandei, I want you to inform them that I will be addressing them together in the throne room on the morrow" Daenerys said, thinking of the things she need done in such a short time, death did not give her a specific time line about the white walkers but she will help these people first before moving her armies to Westeros and helping Arya stark.

"what are you intending to do my queen" questioned Tyrion, the curiosity in his voice is unmistakable.

"you will find out on the morrow lord Tyrion" she turned to Grew Worm and Daario "Now, I intend to begin sword and bow training as soon as possible, pick the best from both of your men and send them to the training yard at noon" it was obviously and order so they just nodded.

She turned to Tyrion "I also want a full inventory of the volts specially weapons such as valerian steel" she turned to Daairo and Grey Worm " And I want the same done in Yunkai and Astapore, and any weapons found to be transported here" she turned back to Tyrion " and now that the Dothraki sea is safe I want surveys of the land done and planning for villages and settlement to begin"

When Tyrion opened his mouth to argue or ask for explanation, she raised her hand for silence, she was not in the mood to indulge his curiosity nor whining " can you do it?"

"yes my queen" Tyrion replied having sensed that the queen is not in the mood for contradictions at this time.

"good, Now the last thing we need to discuss is Westeros, tell me lord Tyrion is there any update from Varys?" now everyone in the room looked at Tyrion waiting for news.

"he is negotiating an alliance with the Reach and Dorne my queen" Tyrion was sure that he will hear from Varys any day now specially after what his foolish sister did to Queen Margaery.

"good keep me informed of any news or development" she ordered " I am sure you need to start preparation for your tasks feel free to hire as many people as you can, Grey worm Daario I will be in the training ride after my mid-day meal" they both nodded that they understood,

"your all Dismissed" and the council went to do their assigned tasks, and the first phase of her plan to help the people of this world has begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Daenerys waited for them to move one by one out of the council chamber, when Daario was almost out the door she called "Daario, there is something I wish to discuss with you" and turned back into the council chamber.

Daario looked at the queen's impassive face and felt dread with a bit of desperation enter, he knew where this was going.

Daenerys walked back to her quarters for her mid-day meal, she thought about the awkward conversation she just had, she had told Daario that they were over and not to expect anything from now on from her in an intimate manner. The last thing she wants to be sleeping peacefully and have him sneak in her room, she is not attracted to men no matter what body she takes. He tried to convince her to not to call it off, he even said that kings have mistresses and then he accused Tyrion of putting her up to it, she immediately shut him down and he promised to serve her without any extra benefits,

'_like Tyrion can tell me who and who not to be with'_ she thought sardonically '_I need to be more firm with him and Varys, they see a young girl they can manipulate, and they need to be put in their place'_

After her mid-day meal, Daenerys dressed comfortably in breaches and dress with an opening for easier movement and went to the training yard.

She found the training yard also full of training second sons, Dothraki and Unsullied, and she was happy to see the integration of her people and even happier when she saw there are some freed slave children and young men coming to watch.

When they saw her approach, they all stopped what they are doing and stood at attention "At ease Soldiers, I wanted to thank you for your help in ensuring the Liberation of Meereen," she said in valyrian and then in Dothraki. She then walked down to the area selected for her were one of the unsullied was waiting.

"my Queen," he said with a bow.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me with training, may I know your name" Daenerys smiled at the soldier.

Despite his stoic appearance, a hint of a blush appeared on his face as he looked at the vision of beauty in front him "this one is honored to be of use to you my queen, this one goes by the name Blue Rat"

"It's a pleasure to work with you Blue Rat, let's get started" she said and went and selected a blade from the rack which is close to the weight and shape of her soul slayer blade.

She spent the rest of the afternoon working hard in the yard, and Blue Rat was very impressed by her reflexes, attention to details and quick grasping of concepts. She kept pumping magic into her body to strengthen it, and also to strengthen her focus.

By the time she was done for the day her skin glistened with sweat, and her eyes were alive with the thrill of the fight. As she looked around, she saw that a crowed had formed to watch their queen train, so she waved at them and was met with cheering from the crowd.

She spent some time talking to the Dothraki, unsullied and the people who come to watch, asking about how they wore and if they needed anything and generally getting to know her people.

After that she went to the square with the dragons and started feeding them magic, she also took each of them on a fly around the city to get a feel of flying on a dragon. It was one of the most amazing feeling she felt. The being of fire and magic under her and the sky above her, the wind in her face and the thrill of flight.

She started teaching the dragons small maneuvers and dives to strengthen their muscles and make them more responsive to her commands.

Her bounding with the dragons are also evident as they responded to her much easier and followed her direction.

After that she went to her quarters ordered a bath and had supper, she dismissed the servants and applied a disillusionment charm and went around the city to look at the people and she did not like what she saw, a lot of people had no where to stay and a lot of families are going hungry with no one to provide for them, she needs to start organizing the trade guilds immediately , she also need to thinking about opining something of a soup kitchen/ homeless shelter and a sign some office to help find jobs for people and maybe open a school for people to learn.

She went back and continued planning till late at night then she went to sleep, as her body needs less sleep now that it's being strengthened by magic.

The next morning she woke up bright and early finished her morning rituals and broke her fast, then she ordered a meeting with Daario, and Grey Worm, and the leaders of the Dothraki to lead out her plans, she told them she wants Grey worm and Daario to attack Yunkai and Astapore at the same time as to not give warning to either of them, she also told them that once the armies are in place she will go on the dawn of the battle with Grey worm who will be going to Astapore and help destroy the gates and the barracks, then she will go to Daario who will assemble the army and attack at noon where she will help do the same to Yunkai.

She also told the Dothraki to start their march to Volantis immediately, which will take some time and then she will meet them there with Drogon.

She made sure to enforce that they will be freeing the slaves, and no raping, looting is permitted, and anyone who steps out of lines will have a meeting with dragon fire.

After finalizing her plans she watched as the armies departed, she also noticed a lot of people has lined the streets to see the column of soldiers departing the city.

After that she turned her attention on Volantis which she knew would be a tough Knut to crack as unlike the other cities who had been recently conquered and had a slave population that was actively fighting back Volantis has armies, navy, wealth high walls, and a cowed slave population so her strike needs to be decisive and crushing, but first she needs information and she knew exactly where to get it.

She went with two guards to the red temple which is the temple for a religion that worship fire, or a fire God or something. As she drew to the temple, she can feel the magical energy gathered there, as soon as she came to the door of the temple, she was met there by a masked woman.

"my queen I saw you were coming, and I hastened to great you" she said in a calm manner.

"really, are you a sear then" Daenerys asked intrigued, predicting the future is always difficult but predicting today's weather or if someone will visit you is relatively simple.

"I saw you in the fire my queen, the lord of light grants vision to those who follow him" the masked woman replied.

"and what are you called priestess?" Daenerys questioned.

"I am called Quaithe, my queen and I am the high priestess of this temple" the now identified Quaithe replied.

"Is there a place we can have a discussion in private Quaithe?" Daenerys asked while she could sense magic in the priestess it was very minuscule compared to her and if the priestess tried anything she will crush her and facilitate her meeting with her beloved fire god.

"of course my queen please follow me" Quaithe led them to a small chamber where there was a simple desk and two chairs and some wine. They both sat in the chairs and neither moved to drink some wine.

"How can I be of service my queen?" the masked priestess asked.

"I wanted to inquire about where the allegiance of the followers of the Lord of light lie, are they with me or with the slavers?" she asked directly while looking the red priestess in the eyes to detect any falsehood.

"the high priestess Kinvara has named you Azor Ahai, we are all behind you my queen" the priestess replied, and Daenerys could not sense any lie from her.

"good then I want you to contact the temple in Volantis, I want information on the city, number of guards, location of the barracks, slave pins anything they can get their hands on" she explained "I also want their help in organizing a slave revolt when we attack, and I want to sneak some of my people in the city before the attack"

After Quaithe agreed, she spent some time with Daenerys finalizing and discussing plans for the upcoming attack on Volantis, like alerting the slaves and making sure they help her army, like opening doors, informing on the masters, hiding her soldiers before the attack, sabotaging their army like compromising the soldiers equipment, and a lot of other things. The slaves in Volantis do everything from creating arrows for the army to cooking and serving and its time the wise masters learn how unwise to suppress people do almost everything in the city.


	8. Chapter 8

After finishing her infiltration plans for Volantis with the red priestess, she bade her goodbye and walked back to the great pyramid where she will have her meeting with freed slaves.

As she was walking back, she was glad that the Dothraki and the Unsullied moved quickly as she saw that the armies have already departed. She was also happy to see life returning to the city, the market was bustling, and people were selling bread and meat and some fruits.

She went to one of the stalls and bought a piece of bread from a young woman selling baking goods, the woman tried to refuse payment, but Daenerys insisted and thanked her for the delicious bread making the women blush and stammer at having the queen compliment her baking skills.

Then she went to the large hall where she set up the meeting with the skilled free slaves, and she can already see it's filling up with people.

She found Missande there, and she informed her about the skills of most of the people.

After that, she went into the chamber and gave them a speech about how they are free men and the must look to their and their family's futures. She explained her idea of trade guilds and after doing a light legilimency scan chosen a leader for each guild, she told them that every five years she will either decide to continue with the same leader of each guild if they do a good job or remove and replace them if they failed. The freedmen were very eager to please her and agreed on everything she said, it was like having an army of house elves, this made it easier to implement many changes that will benefit them in the long run. She imagined that things will not go as smoothly in Westeros. But she will not be so gentle with the Westerosi, from what she heard their so-called small folk are just slaves without collars.

After spending time selecting the leaders of the guild and addressing the whole group of freedmen, she was sure there were many more in the city, but Missande collected the most skilled and well known. she chooses five other skilled traders from each trade and then started telling them their responsibilities, their supply routes, their needs, the guild buildings in the city and their locations and many other details.

She made sure to choose with her legilimency people who can read and write and have basic math skills and appointed them as administrators and bookkeepers and outlined exactly how things must be done but she did stress that they can petition her any time and if they have any ideas they can also present to her.

While the queen was in her meeting Tyrion was looking and maps and trying to do surveys of the Dothraki sea, and where potential villages could be constructed, he did not know the first think about land surveys or about good village locations for villages.

He understood that now that the Dothraki have joined Queen Daenerys that these lush green lands will be free from Dothraki attacks and can be developed into farmlands.

He went asked around and found a few freedmen who have farming experience and asked them for the best areas for creating farmlands and villages.

While doing this he was thinking about the queen and her recent change in behavior since the battle of the Meereen, since then she ordered a three-way attack on Yunkai, Astapore, and Volantis and ordered the execution of every slaver even if they bend the knee, she only said to spare the children, another thing is she has taken to visiting and training with the dragons every day and he had noticed that the dragons are becoming easier to control under her train, not only that but she decided to start learning swordsmanship and from the reports she was getting extremely good very fast, though he did not know how reliable those sources were as his grasp of velyrian is not that good.

But the sudden behavior of the queen concerned him, he once heard when he was younger that his father was best friends with king Aryes, then the defiance of Duskendale happened and Aryes started to become paranoid and slipped into madness. But on the other hand, she is working to create a village and train freed slaves to a city watch, talked about opening trade, order the building of shelters and food distribution centers. He even heard she ordered books about Westeros to be brought to her, books about history, the houses of Westeros, and maps. He was confused by her behavior but there is nothing he can do about it at the moment.

His second task was an inventory of the treasury and the weapons vault left Tyrion speechless, the vault in the great pyramid alone contained more wealth than the entirety of house Lannister, mountains of gold, jewels, diamonds, golden statues, works of arts. And the weapons vault had more valyrian steel then he knew existed, he started writing the description of the swords and their number on scrolls to present to the queen while directing his helpers to do the same and others to start counting the gold.

And just to think there was a vault in each pyramid and each manse that once belonged to the slavers.

After finishing up with her meeting Daenerys went to the dragons and began training them in maneuvers, now that she can understand them and communicate with them through the bond. Her dragons are growing larger and their scales are becoming tougher due to her feeding them magic daily, but she started reading about the history of the seven kingdoms and the Volantis war that the Targaryens participated in and in the case of Dorne and Volantis they had scorpions specifically designed to attack dragons, so she needs to protect her dragons especially vulnerable spots like the eyes, as she grew quit found of them, she will not call them her children but they were like really aggressive and fire breathing puppies with their need for her attention and their protectiveness of her.

After training with the dragons she went to the yard to train with Blue Rat, and she was progressing leaps and bound, it's a good thing that the unsullied don't ask questions and just keep pushing her more and more.

Tomorrow she will be departing on the back of Drogon to help support her armies attack on Yunkai and Astapore, she already ordered the unsullied captains in the city to keep the peace and defend the city not that they will need to as she has given the same instruction to her dragons.

After the training, she had dinner with Missande and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Daenerys woke and got ready for the day, she first had her breakfast, she went to the vault and made a show of expecting the weapons and then called her soul slayer sword which is tied to her soul and pretended she found the sword in the vault and since Tyrion did not finish cataloging all the weapons in the vaults nobody will be the wiser.

She wore one of her battle dresses if you can call them that, but they are easy to move into. She thought to herself that she needs to invest in an armor, something intimidating and regal. But that's for later, for now, she has slavers to fight. The former her had been very stupid to not only let them live but keep their gold, their homes, and their businesses, well not on her watch she learned long ago from her own world and the worlds she visited that you don't let an enemy live and turn your back to them, you annihilate your enemies or live your life fighting them and forgiving them every time like Dumbledore.

Once she was on the back of Drogon, he took flight and headed for Yunkai. On the way, she marveled at the changes in Drogon.

Since she completed the bound with him and start feeding him her magic Drogon has grown larger, his scales harder and shiner, and more intelligent, she was able to feel his emotion and get impressions from him, she was also able to send mental commands.

She looked around at the world streaking below her, at the untouched nature and the clean air. This made her sad about what's happening to her original world and how the muggles polluted the air with their industry. Magicals lived with nature but muggles destroyed their world in their quest for power and their greed. Hundreds of magical species both plant and animals have become extent and dragons are a fraction of their former size. She vowed that she will do something about it when she gets back but for now, she has to concentrate on this world.

She knew there are always wizards and witches in every world she visited, but in this one, the only one she met so far has been the masked red priestess. She also read about the giants in the north, the children of the forest, and wargs.

She will make contact with them and maybe teach them magic and allow them to thrive.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed the city of Yunkai with its large walls and huge twin pyramids, she also noticed how her army had situated itself in front of the gate with its huge golden statute.

She took Drogon into a dive and landed in front of the army and she was greeted immediately by Grey worm.

"are you ready for the attack?" she did not start with any pleasantries; this was a battle, not a tea party.

"yes my queen, but the slave masters have requested a parley to discuss terms" replied Grew Worm.

"We don't negotiate with slavers" she replied "Sound the attack"

Then she went and mounted Drogon and addressed the troops while casting a slight sonorous on her throat so that her voice can reach every one of her men Dothraki and Unsullied " Freed Men, we stand before a city filled injustice, filled with hate, and filled with crimes against gods and men, the slave masters were given a chance to keep their homes, to keep their wealth, to keep all their positions, the only thing we asked is to treat their fellow men like men and not animals" she could feel the anger of her soldiers rising " they vowed to serve me as their queen and end slavery in this city but as soon as we left these monsters attacked the freed slave, killed men women and children and enslaved free men, well I say that was their last chance, today we will not parley with slavers, today we will not speak to slavers, today we will show slavers no mercy, To freedom" she shouted the last word while raising her soul slayer which glinted malevolently in the sunlight, and Drogon gave a large horrifying roar and took off straight to the gate and blow a gust of fire at it.

The gate was obliterated with the soldiers on it flying in every direction, she then flew to the other gates and did the same and saw her soldiers rush into the city attacking every slaver they see and slaughtering them.

She kept circling over the city and diving down whenever she sees resistance to her soldiers to lend a hand. She also saw her some of the masters trying to escape by ships and destroyed any one of them trying to getaway.

In a few hours the battle was over, the freedmen who were enslaved again by the masters were subjected to horrific torture and they were very vicious when turning on the masters.

By the time the battle was done, there was no master alive in Yunkai, only the young children were spared, and they will be sent to an orphanage.

Daenerys ordered all the bodies moved to a burning pit outside the city to prevent diseases and plagues, she also ordered the unsullied to move all Valyrian steel weapons in the city to Meereen, she also ordered a force of 200 unsullied to be left in the city to keep the peace and order.

After that she mounted her dragon and flow to meet the army at Aspatore, there the same was repeated and the masters were removed and executed to the last man and woman.

There was no looting or raping from the army, but each master was dragged and killed no matter how much they pleaded or what they offered, their chance has passed.

She left a peacekeeping force behind, and she made the same order for the Valyrian steel weapons.

Daenerys found out since examining Valyrian steel, she found that it has an incredible capacity to hold magic, which means she can re-forge and enchant the steel to anything she wants.

Now she has a sennight until her army reaches Volantis, she told her army to camp somewhere far from the city and send small groups into the city with the help of the red priests and priestesses.

But first, she will need to set up things in Yunkai and Astapore then move to Volantis.


	10. Chapter 10

The work in Yunkai and Astapor was long and grueling, she slept three hours every day, and spent most of her days talking to freed slaves, reassuring them, and constantly using legilimency to read the minds of the learned slaves to see which ones will be suited to the office of governor of the city, and all of the other administrative tasks in the city. In the end, she has chosen three trustworthy governors for each city, they will handle the running of the city together and they will have a lot of helpers that she has chosen personally.

She also converted one of the largest manses in each city to an orphanage and created a part of government that is responsible for helping the people find work and shelter.

The day for her departure arrived and she got a top of Drogon, waved goodbye to a sheering freed slaves and took off to the air.

She raced through the air until after a few hours she reached the camp of her army near volantis.

Volantis is the oldest of the free cities, the city has large walls and powerful towers, it has a large deep harbor. The city is divided into two parts, the old part of the city is located on the eastern bank and the newest part of the city is on the western bank, both parts are connected by a large bridge.

In the old city, one can see the black walls which are an oval-shaped wall made from fused Dragonstone. The walls were two hundred feet long, and inside those walls were the manses and palaces of the rich masters of Volantis.

On the riverbank of the Rhoyn sits the large military fortress of Volantis, the fortress has many defenses and was designed in a way to give every advantage to the defenders. This will be her target but first, she needs to reach the camp.

Once the camp which was in an isolated clearing near the city was in sight she landed and was greeted there the leaders of the army and some of the red priests and their followers disguised as merchants, they were working hard to smuggle and hide her men in various parts in the city until the night of the attack.

She went to the command circle, which was just a small fire and people sitting around it. After greeting the commanders and the red priests they got to work.

"how many of my men were you able to smuggle into the city?" she directed her question to the red priest and Qhono the leader of the Dothraki.

"We have smuggled 300 of our best men khaleesi" he replied.

"good, we must attack fast before the news of Yunkai and Astapor reaches them" she replied.

The planning lasted all day, and that night the attack will commence, first the Dothraki will attack the guard gates and open for the rest of the army, meanwhile she will take 30 Dothraki warriors on the back of Drogon and land them on top of the military fortress, where they will separate into groups of five and attack strategic locations, the priests already informed her that the slaves have slipped sleeping draughts and milk of the poppy into the soldiers drinks, so they will have sluggish reactions.

Daenerys then will attack using Dragon fire specifically on the barracks of the soldiers destroying it and burying them there, she will have to hurry because there are a few of them and they are scattered across the city.

Then the force will immediately head to the gates of the black walls which Daenerys will blow up using dragon fire (and a maybe a blasting curse or two) and then the Dothraki will surge inside and take the nobility.

After a couple of hours planning, they all went to do their assigned tasks, Daenerys decided they will attack, the next night when there is no moon, and she estimated that they will have thick cloud cover for the dragons.

The next day continued with her sending soldiers disguised as slaves (they had to paint their faces to look like they have slave tattoos), as red priests, or just as merchants and visitors. Daenerys applied a lot of temporary notice-me-not charms on a lot of them as they can be pretty noticeable, she also put charms on weapon crates so that the guards will not inspect them.

When the night came there was an air of anticipation within the city, the red priests and their followers have been working hard on drugging the guards, lowering defenses, sabotaging equipment they are tasked to maintain like crossbows and bows, as well as mechanisms for closing gates around the city.

The night was pitch black with clouds so thick you can't see the stars, Daenerys decided to do three deliveries of soldiers to the military fortress to make increase the number of soldiers going there from thirty to a hundred. She put a silencing field around Drogon and told him to be quiet and stealthy and then she had the first group of Dothraki climbs over him and with a great push of the wings they were airborne the Dothraki shouted curses and some let out unmanly screams but one glare from her shut them up.

Drogon flew swiftly into the night, his dark scales providing the perfect camouflage.

They landed quietly on top of the building due to a combination of stealth and Daenerys charms. The Dothraki were a little nauseated as they never moved that fast or flown before, but they were able to pick themselves up fast and get into positions on the roof.

She repeated this three times until there were a hundred Dothraki soldiers, on the roof of the military fortress.

After that she flew in the air and looked down to see where the other barracks scattered around the city and with a look of determination, she directed Drogon into a steep Dive.

Razdan is the head of the Gealiar family, a family that can trace its roots back to the first settlers in Volantis, his family was the strongest and richest in all of Volantis, which in his opinion is the greatest city in the known world. He heard about the cities in Westeros from some of his friends who do business there, like their largest city Kings landing, from what he heard it's a disgusting city full of filth. How the Targaryens descendant of Valyria themselves could build such a place is beyond him. And speaking of Targaryens he cursed the day that stupid bitch hatched her dragons and got it in her head to free slavery and started going around the free cities and attacking them with her dragons and her filthy slaves. But she was finally neutralized, even with the setback of their attack on Meereen, they have taken back Astapor and Yunkai, not only that but he was able to extract many favors and deals from the Masters of those cities in return for their aid. He also heard that the dragon queen will be leaving for Westeros as soon as she is able and taking her cursed Dothraki and Unsullied with her, then they will return Meereen to their rightful owners.

But these unfortunate events did have their upsides, besides the deals with Yunkai and Astapor he was now more revered in Volantis for his and his family's policy of not allowing the soldiers and guards of Volantis to be slaves. Like he would trust the vermin with his life and money.

He stood and looked out the window of his sleeping chamber to see the city of Volantis in all its glory, and smirked to himself '_this is what its like to rule, this is power not like those stupid lords and kings in Westeros'_ suddenly he was rocked back by appearance of a large fire in the nearby barracks and a huge roar.

His mind froze and he could not comprehend what was happening until another loud whoosh and the next barracks, and the screams of the men started being heard which shocked him out of his stupor "attack we are under attack" he shouted

The quit night in Volantis was suddenly full of screams, explosions, and fire, the concealed Dothraki spent no time in attacking the main gate and opening it for the rest of the army which poured into the city by the thousands, the strategically placed Dothraki warriors attacked scattered guards and barracks making short work of the disoriented defenders.

The slaves armed themselves and turned on the masters.

The remaining split into two parts, forty thousand Dothraki surged in great numbers toward the black walls where queen Daenerys swooped down on Drogon and burned the gate with help of a powerful blasting curse, that gate was obviously enchanted against dragon fire but not direct powerful magic like a blasting curse which she disguised in the flames Drogon was spewing at the gates.

The remaining Dothraki headed to secure the docks, making sure no ship leaves the city.

Daenerys looked from her vantage point on Dragons' back at the city. The city below her had descended into total chaos, fights were happening in every street, in every building masters being slaughtered, fires spread here and there.

She was flying over one of the towers in the old city when she sensed something moving at high speed toward her and she instinctively threw up a shield around her and Drogon to block whatever it was, and suddenly her shield pinged with the impact but did not waver, then it was hit again by a similar object, this time she was able to catch a look at it and trace its trajectory, what she found is large scorpions on top of the towers being loaded and fired by soldiers, but judging from the impact on her shield those scorpion bolts would not even scratch Drogon specially after her bounding with him and sharing her magic which made his scales much harder and stronger then they once were but she will not be taking any chances so she told Drogon to dive and destroy the scorpions.

she increased her senses to cover the whole oval old city and visualized where are the scorpions, there were only ten of them but they only had three workings right now since she assumed that those three were recently repaired after hearing about her dragons , well she learned long ago that if someone is trying to kill you its only right that you return the favor.

The first pass destroyed two of the contraptions since they were on the top of two towers standing close together, the second pass destroyed the third.

She went back to circling and inspecting the battle and helping whenever she could, she passed over the long harbor and was happy to see that the fighting has died down and that it was secured by her forces, she then flow over the black walls and saw that the defenders had set a bottleneck in front of the destroyed gate and they were keeping the Dothraki from crossing into the city, the fighting in that area is chaotic and vicious, with the Dothraki being funneled in in small numbers the defenders are managing to keep them contained.

She heard about the tigers of Volantis but she still found her self impressed with their dedication and military powers, but she cannot leave them to gain more ground against her forces, so she directed Drogon to the battle and dove down.

She knew that the Dothraki were fierce warriors who only respected the strong so she decided to do something that will make her into a Dothraki legend, she summoned her soul slayer to her hand and once she was close enough to see the leader of the tigers who were very distinctive in his golden armor she jumped from Drogons back and with magic enhancing her body dropped down on top of the leader and curved him into two with her sword going through flesh and armor like a knife through butter, she landed in a crouch and covered in the blood of the leader which exploded after the two halves of his body separated.

The defenders were in shock at the messy and sudden death of their leaders and their morale plummeted, the Dothraki, on the other hand, stared at their queen covered in blood, holding a beautiful sword, hair shining in the night, and violet eyes glinting like jewels she looked like a warrior goddess descended from heaven to smite their enemies, suddenly they gave a tremendous loud roar and rushed at the enemies cutting them down with renewed vigor, and Daenerys was fighting along with them while Drogon was circling in the air.

By the time the sun shone on Volantis, the fighting has died down, and the battle was won. She went around with her soldiers to inspect the palaces and manses of the slavers and making sure none of them was able to get away or survive, she then reached the largest building in Volantis where the three elected Triarchs used to rule and sat on the center throne.


	11. Chapter 11

The aftermath of the battle of Volantis was full of moving bodies and burning them outside the city, organizing and freeing the slaves, vaunting the treasures from the vaults which had more gold then Yunkai and Astapor combined and commandeering the large Volantian navy which was surprisingly intact as the Dothraki did not allow anyone to get close to the harbor and killed all the people on the ships.

The vaults in Volantis turned out to be a treasure trove of Valyrian steel and best of all books on all kinds of subjects, from construction and farming to magic.

Daenerys hired a lot of slaves to copy the books, and then ordered the building of a public library where all the knowledge will be free to the public, she did not care about the magic since most of it was week fire tricks that any first year with a wand can do, except the Valyrians, used a lot of sacrifices to harness their magic which she assumed led to their destruction.

She also started building the administrative government where she selected an overall governor of the city with the help of a group of administrators to help, she also appointed accountants and treasurers, she started the guilds as she did in the other cities.

She also made the governor and all the official sign magical loyalty contracts tied to their blood that will kill them if they tried to subvert her orders or work against her or betray her in any way as she had done in the cities of Yunkai and Astapor.

She also ordered the formation of a city watch from the freed slaves.

She was sitting on the solar of one of the Triarchs and looking out into the bay where the Valyrian steel weapons are being loaded, with a lot of gold that she will use in her campaign in Westeros, she actually found a full set of armor made of Valyrian steel buried into one of the vaults, she immediately contacted one of the blacksmiths who can rework Valyrian steel to resize the armor to fit her.

Suddenly one of the Unsullied guards informed her that she has a visitor she told them that she will receive them.

The door was open and one of red priestess Kinvara entered, she was without a doubt beautiful, she was wearing a tight red dress that showed a good amount of cleavage, she had a choker with a red glowing ruby in the middle, soft blue eyes and long brown hair, she saw that the red priestess was studying her intently she felt herself flush before composing her self with occlumency.

Daenerys herself has changed out of her blood-soaked clothes into a dress she found in one of the noble ladies homes, she was dressed in a grey shimmering dress with a metal and golden belt and collar, the dress had a grey cape and an opening in the middle to show cleavage, she looked very regal in it, which is why she chose it because if her time in politics told her anything is appearance is very importance.

"my queen," she said, she had a soothing voice.

"Kinvara I wanted to thank you for all of your help," Daenerys asked, she did not know why but she felt comfortable around Kinvara, maybe because she was the first witch she met in this world who actively practiced magic, she always did prefer magicals to muggles.

"it was an honor to serve the lords chosen champion my queen" Kinvara replied in her serene voice, Daenerys took the opportunity to look into her eyes and see if she does believe what she says or she is just playing with the muggles. Which was a bit disappointed and relieved to find that she believed her words to be true.

From what Daenerys could gather all the high red priests and priestess are witches and wizards, they keep sacrificing people to the flames which makes the fire magical and keep wishing to see the future so they use the fire as a medium to trigger visions, some of the powerful ones can do simple fire manipulations, they burn a lot of people to the flams to create those gems they wear which they believe are filled with power from the lord of light when in facts its just they lucked out and burnt a magical and thy just absorbed some of the magic in the fire into the gem.

But she will think on that later on, now she has a beautiful witch while a bit delusional cares for the people, and she did not have any sex since she got to this world because of being female but she was getting used to this body especially after the fighting last night and she always celebrated victories with hot sex, so she stood up from her chair and moved over to Kinvara and touched her hand.

"I really appreciate all the help that you provided for me," she said while gently rubbing her hand and sending warmth through her touch to Kinvara's body.

Kinvara's eyes gained an understanding glint and smiled "I am glad to serve you in any way my queen"

Daenerys leaned over and brushed her lips against Kinvara's then continued to deepen the kiss while placing her hands on the hips of the beautiful woman in front of her.

Kissing a woman as a woman was a new experience for Daenerys, as harry in her world she had seduced and bedded may women and become quite good at pleasing women.

But as a woman all her reactions are different. She is also shorter than Kinvara so when she closed the distance between them, she had to look up to kiss her.

Kinvara he found was inexperienced but eager and they adjourned to a nearby bedroom where they can continue exploring each other's bodies.

While the queen was enjoying her victory, the mood in the city was jubilant.

The Dothraki were working on moving the dead bodies outside the city with the help of some of the freedmen and women where a huge pit filled with fire has been dug to incinerate the bodies fast to avoid any diseases or plagues.

Already the story of how Daenerys cut down the leader of the slaver army is circling within the Dothraki ranks from those who saw it, and with every retelling, the story grew to include more heroic deeds by the dragon queen.

The freed slaves in the city were out on the streets walking around, enjoying their freedom and helping with the cleanup.

In the evening the Dothraki and the freed slaves were all gathered in the largest square in the city to be addressed by the new queen of Meereen, Astapor, and Volantis.

The square was packed with people with the surrounding buildings full of people looking out the windows and balconies and sitting atop of the surrounding buildings.

Then on hastily constructed stage, walked out the High priestess of the lord of light Kinvara "it is my honor to present to you Daenerys Targaryen the lord of lights chosen, the breaker of chains, the mother of dragons, the queen of Meereen, Astapor and Volantis" she said in a voice that carried across the square.

Daenerys walked out into the stage and every eye was on her, she was wearing something she found in one of the vaults.

she was wearing a blue dress with a golden armor chest piece, and golden shoulder guards. She was also wearing a golden crown, with a blue cape and gloves.

She looked like a goddess descended to earth to address her people.

"Today marks a new beginning in the history of Volantis, where the people rose up against the tyranny of the slavers, Today Volantis look to the future with hope, Today marks the beginning of freedom and prosperity under the Targaryen banner, I vow to the free men and women of this city that no slaver shall ever step a foot in this great city, today we will mourn and celebrate our dead, honor their great sacrifice that gave us hope for the future, and tomorrow we will stand together to rebuild and prosper" she paused and the square was silent in anticipation " I Queen Daenerys Targaryen declare this day as liberation day to be celebrated from now till the end of time to honor and remember the sacrifices we all made to make sure that slavery no longer exists in Volantis, today we will celebrate the day that Volantis truly became a free city"

The crowd roared their approval, Dothraki and freedmen and women, shouted and cried. Their sheering can be heard for miles away.

Daenerys has already asked the servants and cooks to prepare food and opened some of the slaver's stores of wine and beer and ordered it to be distributed among the people.

That night saw the biggest celebration across Essos, people all over the city drank, ate, danced and shouted their feelings to the world.

even the priests of different temples in Volantis joined the celebration.

Daenerys stayed all night celebrating with the Dothraki and people of Volantis, she walked amongst the people, outdrank some Dothraki which only grew her legend amongst them though she cheated and used the magic circulating in her body to purge the alcohol.

When the morning came, Daenerys bid the people farewell and went back to work organizing the beginning of a governing body of Volantis.


	12. Chapter 12

"_valyrian speech_"

"normal speech"

The work in Volantis was exhausting, but Daenerys having already did similar work in Meereen, Astapor, and Yunkai, and her ability to go without sleep for a few nights allowed her to finish her work in a few days, in the time the small towns and cities surrounding Volantis had surrendered and all the slavers executed.

She also created a communication mirror which she told everybody that she found them in one of the vaults and gave one to Kinvara to keep her updated about the status and affairs of the city.

After settling her affairs in Volantis, she mounted Drogon and took off into the air, she circled around the city and was happy with what she saw.

The places burned during the attack were being cleared, the markets reopened, and best of all the beginning on the construction of a public library to promote learning, and new ideas among her people. She ordered the same be done in Meereen, Astapor and Volantis.

She can see ships departing for Meereen no doubt filled with Valyerian steel, and gold. The gold being transported is barely a fraction of the gold found in the vaults in Volantis.

She also saw the Dothraki horde moving out of the city and heading in the Direction of Meereen, she of course ordered some to begin training a city watch and a few riders that can act as scouts to the surrounding area.

She also some Dothraki she assigned to patrol the area in case of any attacks.

she directed Drogon towards Meereen flew. Every thirty minutes she will go down to the ground and drop ward markers for the marauder map she was making of her territories which stretched from Volantis all the way across the Dothraki sea and all the way east until the borders of Qarth.

with the recent slave apprising in Mantarys and with them submitting to her rule her territories are now secure. The only problem she will have is from New Ghis but she was planning to conquer that island before she set sail for Westeros.

In each city, she conquered she began heavy recruitment and training for guards, city watchmen and soldiers to make her lands self-sufficient in terms of protecting themselves.

But in the meantime, she will create a marauder map of her territories and if she saw an army moving to attack her people she will just apparate there and destroy them with fiend fire before anybody knew about them.

When she reached Meereen she was met with a cheering crowd all the way until she reached the great pyramid.

She saw Rhaegal, and Viserion as soon as she landed. They started vying for her attention, so she spent a couple of minutes petting them and showering them with attention. She was very happy to notice that both Dragons have grown much bigger than the last time she saw them.

After spending a few minutes with her dragons she went inside the pyramid where missandei, Grew worm who apparently returned from Yunkai and Tyrion who was holding a goblet of wine in his hand "the conquering queen returns "he said.

Daenerys went to Grey Worm and Missandei "it's good to see you again"

"Welcome back my queen" Missandei replied back "I have asked the servants to prepare supper once Drogon was sighted headed to the city"

She went and took her supper after taking a bath in her rooms and then she went to bed in the first time in almost a week and blacked out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, she got dressed after finishing her morning rituals. She took her breakfast in the chamber next to the throne room, this chamber connected to a balcony that has a view of the hall city, the chamber also has large windows to let the natural light in.

She was joined by Tyrion after a few minutes, he sat down and poured down a goblet of wine and took a large sip "is it not early to start drinking" she questioned

"I heard about what happened in Yunkai and Astapor "he said

"yes, we were able to defeat the masters once and for all and free all the slaves" Daenerys replied "the cities are on their way to becoming functional and productive"

"I also heard that you had all the slavers executed and thrown in a burning ditch" Tyrion was frowning at her now.

"yes I did, it's the best way to prevent plagues and diseases" she replied calmly.

"you did not have to kill those who bent the knee," Tyrion said pointedly.

"yes I did, they bent the knee here also, and if I had the courage to destroy them then good men and women would not have been killed, Ser Barristan would still be alive rather then killed in an ally, stabbed in the back, if I got rid of them before then a lot of freed slaves would have been alive right now" she replied in clipped voice

"Then why did you have to kill the woman and children," he said in a soft voice, perhaps sensing the danger of angering the queen.

"I did not kill the young children, but any one who can hold a sword or began their training has already been taught that they are superior to their fellow men and women, and as for the women you underestimate them if you think they are innocent, unlike in Westeros were women even noble ones hold no real power here the women have control over many aspects of their lives and family businesses, and they can teach the children to rise in the future, I am not about to make the same mistake twice, and it amazes me that when the freedmen were being killed, and Yunkai and Astapor were asking for aid you did not show half the concern your showing now, tell me were those freed men and women not killed and tortured and enslaved, where was your compassion then?" she asked in a sharp tone, getting angry at having to explain her actioned to this drunkard dwarf, what did the original Daenerys sees in him she did not understand, maybe she was sheltered her whole life or spent it with warriors and her mad brother, and when Tyrion came with his silver tongue she took his rambling and grandstanding for wisdom, she even asked the blacksmith to make her a hand of the king pin to give to Tyrion which amounted to chief advisor.

No wonder then that death sent her here, if she did not come then Tyrion would have led her to an early grave.

Tyrion seeing the hard eyes, and hearing the impatient of his queen decided not to push her on the issue even though he wanted to defend his actions he knew the queen was in no mood to hear them so he stayed silent.

Suddenly an unsullied soldier walked into the room "_My queen, our scouting vessels have spotted a large number of ships approaching the city_" he spoke in Valyrian.

Luckily her new Valyrian steel armor which she commissioned in Volantis from a blacksmith who knew how to rework Valyrian steel has arrived.

"_have my armor ready in my room_" she ordered one of the servants, then she turned to the soldier who brought the news "_did the ships have any markings or flags?"_ she thought maybe New Ghis decided to attack after they heard of what happened to Yunkai, and Astapor, but they shouldn't have heard anything, in this world news travels at a snail's pace with merchants or travelers.

Her inner monologue was interrupted by the answer of the unsullied soldier "_they have black sails with a golden squid on it my queen_"

"Iron born" she said and began marching to her room while issuing orders "_ready the catapults on the walls, shut the gates and alert our fleet, I will be taking Viserion and attack the fleet_" she said to the unsullied which marched to obey.

"whats going on, what about the ironborn?" Tyrion having not understood the exchange in Valyrian.

"ironborn ships have been spotted headed to Meereen, I am going to great them with Viserion and burn their ships down before they reach the harbor, and the unsullied and our ships will take care of any stragglers" she explained while briskly walking to her room.

"my queen maybe we shouldn't attack and see what they are here for" Tyrion suggested while almost running to keep with his queen's fast pace.

"they are raiders and pirates; what do you think they are here for?" Daenerys asked sarcastically.

"I don't know your grace but with your permission, I would like to find out" he said now panting from having to jog alongside the queen.

"you do that" she dismissed and watched him leave in the opposite direction.

Once she reached her chambers she found that the armor has been set up for her and it was incredible.

Valyrian steel shimmered and with rippling patterns across the whole armor.

This set of armor has a pointed helm with a long slit for the eyes and a few holes for the nose and mouth to breath though. It also had pointed tip at the front and two metal wings at each side. It looked functional and intimidating, as she told the blacksmith not to spend too much time on decorations.

The shoulders are fairly rounded, narrow and moderate in size. The upper arms are protected by squared, fully covering reembraces which sit nicely under the shoulder plates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have several layered metal sheets on the outer sides to look like large scales.

The breastplate is made a few layers, a layer to protect the breasts, and a layer underneath it that reaches the groin, and layers that protect the sides and back. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, and it was made with maximum mobility in mind.

The upper legs are fully covered by pointed, layered metal cuisses. The lower legs are fully protected by greaves which have several layered metal sheets on the outer sides.

It was perfect in her opinion, or it will be perfect once she layered some enchantments and spells to improve it, but it will do for now, since she was alone, she spelled the armor onto her body and summoned her sword and she was ready.

She summoned Viserion through the bond and walked through the temple to meet him outside.

Once she stepped out of the Pyramid into the large square Viserion was waiting for her. The now much larger white and gold dragon rushed to her as soon as he saw her. In her opinion, he was the best-looking dragon of the three with his now shimmering glossy white scales and golden horns that glowed in the sun.

"your grace?" questioned Tyrion who was apparently waiting for her there to bother her before the battle, he sounded surprised to see her in her Valyrian steel and holding her sword.

"yes lord Tyrion" she responded before turning to Grew Worm Who was also waiting there for her "what's the situation?"

"The ships have stopped at a distance from the city my queen, and a lone ship carrying a flag of parley is approaching" replied Grew Worm

"I see, don't allow the crew to disembark and be ready for any treachery those are raiders and pirates, so have the men stay at their stations and ready for battle, I will meet their leader in the throne room" she said and turned back to Viserion to sooth him as he was quite eager to go to battle.

After promising Viserion that she will take him flying later, she turned and headed to the throne room to receive their visitors "why do you think the ironborn are here lord Tyrrion?" she asked the dwarf who was walking beside her.

"maybe they come seeking an alliance your grace" he replied out of breath as the stairs to reach the top of the pyramid was very long.

She did not believe that a Greyjoy suddenly decided to seek her out for an alliance, the news of her conquering Volantis, Yunkai and Astapor should not have traveled to the other free cities let alone anyone in Westeros, but she is willing to hear them out and if she did not like what she hears, well she has three dragons ready and they have wooden ships close by.


	13. Chapter 13

Daenerys still in her armor with a sword on her back sat down on the bench in the throne room with Tyrion standing to her right, and unsullied guards stationed around the room.

Into the throne room entered two people; the first was a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, he appeared to be emancipated and jittery, the second was a blue-eyed brown-haired woman who appeared quite strong with muscled arms a strong jaw and a confident stance, she could not be called beautiful but nor was she ugly. Both of them were wearing leather jerkins, leather breaches, boots and a chest piece with the Greyjoy crest.

"you stand in the presence of Queen Daenerys Targaryen Queen of Mereen, Astapor, Yunkai and Volantis, Queen of the seven kingdoms" Tyrion introduced her " your Grace these are Theon and Yara Greyjoy"

"you appear to know each other," she said while looking at the two, she was frankly not impressed with them. In all her plans for the seven kingdoms and the families there, she never considered the Greyjoy family for an alliance, she always thought that she would have to destroy them and erase those raiders and rapers from existence.

"yes your grace, I met Theon here in Winterfell, he was a hostage living with the starks, he was arrogant and he used to like making dwarf jokes, you know" she cut him off before he went into a tangent and said to the woman "and you are?"

"Yara Greyjoy your grace," she said in that same arrogant voice with a smile on her face.

"and why have you two come here to Meereen" she looked at them both, but it appears the brother was waiting for his sister to speak.

"We heard that you need ships to cross move your armies to Westeros, so I brought you a hundred of the best ships in the world," she said in an almost boastful voice.

"I see "she looked at Tyrion and then at the Greyjoys "and I suppose you want something for your generosity, you certainly come a long way from the iron islands"

"our uncle Euron came to the iron island after being exiled a long time ago, but he came back and murdered our father, and try to murder us, he usurped Yaras throne and he wanted to come here and form an alliance with you by marrying you and becoming king of the seven kingdoms" Theon Greyjoy said in his unsteady and meek voice.

She did a legilimency and said "isn't the iron island leadership is determined by a kings moot, did Euron win this moot, and if he did does not make him the lord of the iron islands or do you call yourselves kings now?"

"yes he did but he also murdered our father King Balon Greyjoy" replied Yara "and we won our independence and became our own kingdom"

"Balon Greyjoy was a terrible king" Tyrion interjected.

"so was her father but here you are serving here" Yara replied while looking down on him.

"so you escaped for the rightful ruler of the iron island and came to me to help you remove him" Daenerys continued

"He murdered our father and would have murdered us had we not escaped" replied Theon in his meek voice which was really getting on her nerves.

"yes he did but I am surprised that you find that so reprehensible, is it not true the whole idea of ironborn culture is based on murder rape and thievery?" questioned Daenerys in a bland voice.

"Ironborn pay the iron price for what we want, and I am willing to supply you with the ships you need and the men to man them to transport your men to Westeros and help you take the iron throne," Yara said but Daenerys cut her off and continued for her.

"and you want me to defeat your uncle and install you as the queen of the iron islands"

"yes "Yara replied in a tone that suggested they just agreed on a deal

"No," said Daenerys with a tone of finality that rang in the suddenly very silent throne room

They were all looking at her now.

"No I will not help you to become queen of the iron islands" Daenerys continued "you came here after escaping the iron island because you lost the kings moot and you come here requesting an alliance and independence" she felt anger creep into her voice at the arrogance and entitlement of the girl in front to her " and if I rule the seven kingdoms and you become a queen of the iron island what was your plan then ? raid, rape and kill across the seven kingdoms, tell me what's your plan for the future of your island?"

Daenerys already read her mind and knows about her ridiculous idea thousand ship fleet to rule the world or something as stupid.

Daenerys continued "if you want my help then you will bend the knee as the lady of the iron island, the iron island will be under the rule of the iron thrones and they will be no more reeving, raping or killing"

"that's our way of life," Yara said angrily

"That's no way of life, and it will not be a way of life under my rule, your people betrayed every oath they have sworn, they attacked innocent people, they take slaves and rape them and call them thralls, and I will not have my people suffer because of your peoples delusions, if you don't like my offer you are free to leave and fight your uncle on your own"

Yara looked to be shocked and angered at being backed into a corner but she knew there nowhere else she and her brother can go, the Ironborn are hated across the world. So she went down on one knee and her brother followed "I Yara Grejoy pledge myself and the iron islands to follow queen Daenerys Targaryen from this day forth"

"I Queen Daenerys Targaryen accept your fealty and appoint you Lady Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Islands" Daenerys said

"Welcome to our queens service " Tyrion said " your grace would you like me to oversee the organization and movement of the army to the ships"

"now Lord Tyrion we must not be hasty, first Lady Greyjoy must prove her loyalty" Daenerys replied

"what would you like me to do your grace" Yara said looking at the armored dragon queen.

"I want you and your men to go to a nearby slaver city on an island called New Ghis, I want you to take the city in my name and kill all the masters, but make sure that you and your men not steel anything from the people, and no raping and looting. You will take the city kill the masters and return here, if any of your men disobey this order then he will be executed in front of others as a warning, and if I find that you did not follow these orders then I will destroy all your ships and your people is that understood"

At the beginning Yara looked happy to raid the city, that is until she heard the queen's rules, she got angry, but she already pledged her loyalty to the dragon queen.

"I will go make preparation for the attack your Grace" with a node from Daenerys Yara and her brother departed.


	14. Chapter 14

The wake of the alliance with the Greyjoy's has started preparation for her army to depart, rations are being made and loaded into ships, gold is being put into chests for shipping. Daenerys made sure that her flagship which was one of the largest ships taken from Volantis and refitted for her needs is enchanted to be as secure as possible because she is going to transport all the gold she will need using it.

Gold is very important in wars, even in her old world she made sure every deatheater family lost all their fortune to make any future apprising impossible.

She was also finalizing her plans for Essos while she goes and rescues Westeros, she ordered all her territories fortified, she ordered the building of forts on the borders, she also devised a task that will masquerade as merchants to go to cities such as Lys and Myr and buy slaves and then free them and bring them to her territories, she ordered the red priests to create chaos in the remaining slaver cities, she also created a small organization tasked with distributing the slavers cities by assassinating powerful masters, supplying slave uprising, and anything else they could think off to keep the slaver cities confused and week.

She of course used loyalty binding charms and magical contracts written in blood to bind their loyalty to her, she was not one to take chances.

After Yara returned she questioned her what happened and read her mind to make sure that none of her rules were broken, she found out that a few men decided to go against her orders and Yara executed them.

Daario was also back with the second sons and was preparing half his men to set sail for Westeros, Tyrion advised her to leave Daario as a ruler of the city but she knew that Daario did not have a head for ruling he was a fighter plain and simple so she discarded Tyrion's advise and ordered him to prepare for the journey.

Her training was coming along splendidly, her trainers both Unsullied and Dothraki were marveling at her skills with a blade and proclaimed her gifted by the gods since they can no longer defeat her in a spar.

She also took Visirion to New Ghis to install the new government under her rule, guilds and other functions. She also opened trade between the cities of the now named Dragon Bay.

When she returned from New Ghis she called a meeting with Tyrion, Daario, Yara, Missandei, and Grey Worm.

"your grace, I have news from Westeros, Varys was able to broker an alliance with the Martells and the Tyrells" Tyrion began " they will meet us halfway into the journey and escort our fleet to Westeros"

"send a message to Varys and tell him I want the Martells to call their banners and have their army moved to Golden Grove on the boarders of the Westerlands and I want the Tyrell to call all their banners and gather their armies at high garden, I want them to send scouts all over the reach and the Stormlands, I want any movements from the Lannisters reported immediately, I also want the navies of the reach and Dorne to move to blockade kings landing from sea"

"I want all the leaders to meet us at DragonStone, but I want our fleets to be very careful no doubt Euron Greyjoy would have joined Cersei, I want all our allies to gather information and be ready as soon as I arrive in Westeros" Daenerys continued laying out her plan " The Dothraki and Unsullied will be disembarking in Duskendale"

"I think it's better if we don't use the Dothraki and Unsullied immediately your grace, otherwise Cersei will be able to rally the lords by painting you as foreign invader" Tyrion advised

"No I will be attacking with my army" replied Deanerys shortly

"I wanted to draw your attention to something my queen, " Daarioo said " I was expecting the ships and we don't have any that can carry even one of the dragons let alone three"

"The dragons will stay in Meereen and come to me once I am at Dragonstone" she replied

"I want to make sure that when you relay my orders to Varys you do not tell them anything about our movement or my armies movement if I find that you leaked anything to your friend Varys you will face the consequences" she warned Tyrion

"yes your grace" replied Tyrion cowed

"good then tomorrow we will embark on our trip to Westeros" Daenerys said as she stood up.

Everyone in the room stood up and watched as the dragon queen leaves the room before moving to make their own preparations.

The next morning the fleet departed Meereen heading for Westeros, ships full of unsullied, Dothraki, and Ironborn. There also ships filled with horses, rations, and weapons.

The flagship of the fleet housed Daenerys and her advisors.

Once the fleet reached Dragonstone its split up with the flagship and a few escort ships heading for Dragonstone and the rest of the army headed to the shores of Duskendale to unload the Dothraki and Unsullied and prepare for war.

Daenerys stepped on the soil of Dragonstone, and looked at the imposing castle with its dragon and gargoyle statues, the high walls and the narrow path and the largely unpopulated island.

She turned to one of the fleet commanders "I want the island secure and I want you to send scouting ships into the bay and up and down the narrow see to look for Euron Greyjoy"

Then she addressed Tyrion "Make sure that no ravens leave the island to announce our arrival, when will the Martells and the Tyrells be here?"

"I estimate that will be here in two days my queen" Tyrion replied

"good " suddenly she looked up and saw her three dragons flying towards her " that will give me time to organize my army at Duskendale before we begin the attack"

Then she walked up the steps to Dragonstone.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as she arrived in Dragonstone, she inspected the castle. She did not find anything of note except a vault hidden behind a weak blood-based seal.

She found some gold, gems, and a few books, but the most important find was two dragon eggs hidden away. She could tell when she touched them that they were still alive.

She cleared the vault, then she created an everlasting flame in a bowl and placed both eggs inside of it.

After that, she went to the chamber with the painted table. The table was a very good replication of Westeros it was also built to scale, or as to scale as the makers of that time could make it, but since she never set foot in Westeros it was a gold mine for her, especially as she now can use it to go around exploring it on dragon back to scout for her armies.

And she need to get familiar with the land if she wants to be able to apparate across Westeros. Apparaition works by either seeing the place your apparating to or have an exact coordinate of where you're going.

So after freshening up she took Rhaegal on a flight to Duskendale, Rhaegal was her fastest dragon. In less than an hour she reached the sight of her ships disembarking soldiers near the shores of Duskendale.

She landed there to see Daario already directing scouting parties, and the Dotrhaki moving their horses to land.

After she checked on the progress she took off into the air. She flew high into the sky and then used magic to enhance her vision to see everything on the ground and using occlumency to make sure she had perfect memory of each place she sees.

Then she went over kings landing, she made sure that anyone looking at the sky will only think she is a bird.

She also noticed a party coming to kings landing wearing a huntsman sigil which she knew from her reading belonged to house Tarly from the reach, after that she headed to the Westerlands on the borders she saw the arriving Martell soldiers, And from her vantage point she saw ships, hundreds of them were in the bay near kings landing all having the Greyjoy sigil. They were out into the sea but close by in case of an attack. she then moved to the reach and found a slow buildup of troops near Highgarden.

Then she directed her dragon north and moved over the Riverland, there she saw some Lannister soldiers leaving Riverrun, moving north she say that the winter is already here, so she put some warming charms and went to explore the north.

She saw Winterfell and the small number of northern soldiers around it. Surprisingly she found a lot of Vale soldiers as well.

It was pretty late in the evening so she turned her dragon around and headed for Dragonstone with new plans.

She was going to attack kings landing at first but now she will attack Casterly Rock, and when Euron comes to play hero burn him and his fleet of reavers.

When she arrived there she was told that her guests have arrived and they will meet tomorrow.

She was sitting in the room with the painted table with Missandei, Grey worm, and Tyrion when Varys walks in "my queen" he said with his hand in his sleeves.

"Lord Varys I heard quite a lot about you from Tyrion" she said looking at the eunuch "I wanted to thank you for your efforts in bringing the Reach and Dorne in"

"they wanted to join you and have revenge on Cersei my queen" replied Varys in a calm voice.

"did they?" she was looking out the window and did not look at him

"They were all plotting to dethrone Cersei, half of Westeros wants her gone" Varys replied unsure if his queen is questioning their motivations or his.

"I see, you served my father have you not lord Varys?" she said in a questioning tone

"yes I did your grace" replied Varys

"then you served Robert Baratheon" she stated waiting to see what he says.

"I had no choice my queen, to was either serve or die" he said In an imploring manner

"and now you serve me" she said "that's very convenient for you isn't it"

"Lord Varys has proven his loyalty your grace, in fact it was him that told me to find you and serve you your grace" Tyrion interjected

"what loyalty did he prove, not only he serves whoever is convenient to him at the time, but he also tried to kill me in the past, when I was a little child" she said

"My loyalty has always been with the people, I do not serve blindly, the people have suffered under unfit kings for so long" Varys said in a strong voice "you can kill me if you want your grace, but I believe you well be a good queen and I choose to serve you"

Daenerys remained calm "So you wanted to help the people? Isnt stability better for the common people? Even at the height of the mad kings reign, I doubt the people were affected, and when you served Robert Baratheon what did you do to help the people?"

She paused and then looked at him in the eyes "Do you know what I think, I think you are a delusional man who uses children as tools and never helped anyone but himself, and so I will not accept you into my service" she nodded at the guards and they grabbed his shoulders "I will not accept a self-serving self-righteous delusional man who thinks he is a king maker"

Real fear was showing now on Varys's face "my queen I will not betray you, I worked to place you in the throne"

"for how long, until I become too inconvenient or until I do something you don't like, if you did any good or helped anyone with your years as a master of whispers I would have at least spared your life but you only used your position to play games with peoples lives, people like you are the problem"

"your grace, please" Tyrion tried eyes wide in horror at the unexpected turn of events "y your grace"

With that she too the sword of one of the unsullied sword and rammed it into his mouth. The sword came out the back of his head with a spray of blood, she then removed the sword and the blood started gushing from his mouth.

The unsullied released him and he fell to the floor face first with blood pooling around his head, then they each grabbed a leg and dragged him out of the room

"have someone clean the blood" Daenerys said to the remaining unsullied soldiers in the room.

"why did you kill him?" Tyrion said in a voice mixed with anger and grief

"because he could not be trusted, he betrayed everyone he ever served and he used the common people as an excuse for his actions, a person like that cannot be trusted" Daenerys said and saw Grey worm nodding in agreement.

"lets all rest up for now, tomorrow is going to be a long day" she said and left the room

As they all left the room Tyrion was left standing staring at the blood on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Tyrion woke up with a headache and then he reached for the wine to dull it, that it is until he remembered what happened last night and stumbled and fell from his bed. He could not believe the queen killed Varys after he brought the Martells, and the Tyrells into her service.

He got up and watched his face and thought of ways to help the queen conquer Westeros peacefully, she cannot go around killing people like the Mad king.

He needs to make a plane for the attack on Westeros that will make a peaceful transition of power.

After everyone had their morning meal, they arrived at the painted table chambers and sat down, the last to go into the room was Tyrion, and as soon as entered he started to talk "your grace, My lords and ladies, thank you for coming to support our queen" then he turned to Daenerys "I have been planning an attack strategy that will allow our queen to peacefully conquer the seven kingdoms, first we need to surround Kings Landing from all sides and with no food and under siege the people will turn on Cersei and will take her down"

Daenerys looked at him with incredulity, does the idiot really believe the shit that came out of his mouth, peaceful conquest, those two words don't even go together, and the people turning against Cersei, well if they did not turn against her when she starts killing babies, or when she blew their great sept then there is no chance they will turn against her now.

And looking at the faces of the Martells and Tyrells they did not like the plan either. She had a better plan and she went for a quick flight that morning to confirm that the Greyjoy fleet does not appear to be moving.

"thank you lord Tyrion, but we don't have time for a long siege, winter is coming and we need to prepare the people not starve them" Daenerys said "I will use my armies and dragons to attack, we will attack swiftly before the enemy realizes we are this close to them"

"my Queen I advise that we don't use the dragons, you don't want to be queen of the Ashes" Tyrion implored.

"Don't worry I will only use the dragons against soldiers I am sure you approve of that given what you did with the wildfire in the battle of blackwater bay" she replied to him before continuing "but I admit I am new to Westeros and their ways so I will learn and accept advice, Tyrion is right that we need the people to think of me as a liberator not as the mad kings daughter"

"lord Tyrion tell me what did the lords of Westeros and the people think of your father lord Tywin Lannister" Daenerys questioned after a pause.

Tyrion looked confused but answered "ah the great Tywin Lannister, some say he was a great hand of the king for your father, that he brought prosperity and peace to Westeros, some say that he was a wise man, a hard but wise man, a great military leader some say he was terrible but they all respected his power"

"so one called him mad, a man who ordered the death of babes and children, who drowned two whole castles with all the innocent people so that he can make a statement, who conspire to break guest right and slaughter people at a wedding" she paused as if thinking " ok then we will not be attacking Kings Landing immediately, instead we need to make a statement"

She looked at them "we will be attacking Casterly rock with the help of the Martell forces, and five thousand unsullied, I will also be taking Drogon to assist the attack on the Rock, after taking the rock and stripping it of anything useful I will turn Casterly Rock to a slab of melted rock"

"my queen that's too excessive, you will turn the people against you" Tyrion exclaimed

"what people? Everyone hates the Lannisters, and I need to make a statement to the lords of Westeros that if you kill women and children then you will face justice no matter how rich and powerful you are, besides the Lannister's betrayed my family and killed my niece and nephew and that must be answered for"

"He betrayed the mad king your grace, half the lord of Westeros were in open rebellion" Tyrion objected.

"exactly they were in open rebellion against a mad king, they did not pretend to be his ally then went to sack and attack the innocents of kings landing, can you tell me if Eddard stark or John Arryn that they would have done to the city what your family did, would they have killed the children in such horrific manner?" she said

Tyrion did not have anything to say.

"and what do you want us to do?" asked lady Olenna sounding impressed

"I flew over kings landing and spotted a party from house Tarly going into Kings Landing, by now I presume that he is planning to take advantage of your weakened state and attack you, I want you to call your banners and prepare a defense at high garden, I will send ten thousand Dothraki to assist"

"Randel Tarly always was ambitious, thank you my queen for informing us" the Tyrell matriarch

"good I want you to depart with your soldier tonight, and keep going by land until you reach your destinations, these are dangerous times and we need to take every precaution" Daenerys ordered

"Yara I need you and your men to keep the blockade around Kings landing and do patrol of the coast" Daenerys addressed the ironborn

"yes my queen" she replied

"good then you all have your orders" she dismissed them

They all walked out of the room with only Tyrion left to look at the painted table.


	17. Chapter 17

Daenerys spent the rest of the day with Lady Olenna Tyrell, the old woman was a treasure trove of information about the seven kingdoms, the lords, the events that happened since the mad king was deposed.

She also learned a lot more information from reading the mind of the Tyrell matriarch, when she had all she needed, she bade her safe journey and went to find the Martell party.

She requested that Ellaria Sand meet her in the painted table chambers.

When she arrived, she found Ellaria Sand already waiting for her.

"your grace" Ellaria said with a bow.

"Ellaria, I hope you found your accommodation to your liking" Daenerys began with pleasantries.

"they were excellent your grace" Ellaria said

"good, I brought here to discuss Dorne" began Daenerys

"Dorne your grace?" Ellaria asked in a questioning tone "we already pledged to you your grace, and our men are ready to attack the Lannister's" she spat the last name as a curse.

"yes but even though Dorne doesn't care about bastards, they would care about the about whose ruling them, so who now rules Dorne?" Daenerys questioned sternly

"my niece Arianne Martell is the ruler of Dorne" answered Ellaria

"then why is she not here pledging her support" Daenerys said with narrowed eyes, and when she looked into Ellarias eyes the information filtered into her mind "ah , I see, she sent you and your daughters here to see if I am Mad as my father and get rid of me if I was"

"no your grace" Ellaria said in a panic looking around at the unsullied guards around the room.

"don't worry Lady Ellaria I am not displeased, nevertheless I expect a formal declaration of fealty from the princess of Dorne" she saw Ellaria nodding " Does she know you killed her brother?" she questioned

"No your grace, me and my daughters are the only ones who know, we told everyone that the Lannister did it, and princess Arianne does not care much since she was estranged from her father as he was preparing her younger brother to rule Dorne even though our laws say that she is to be the ruler of Dorne"

"That does not concern me" when Daenerys said this Ellaria let out a sigh of relief "in fact I am glad Dorne is taking a stand, from defying Dragons to bowing to Lannisters is shameful"

Ellarias eyes burned with fire at the words but she did not say anything as what Daenerys said was True.

They spent the rest of their time talking about Dorne and possible trade routes that they could open between Dorne and the rest of the seven kingdoms.

The Next morning Daenrys woke to find that her guests have departed during the night as she ordered. After having her morning meal and Dressing in her armor she got a top Drogon and took off to the skies in the direction of chastely rock.

She ordered some of the Dornish ships to move to try attacking Lannisport and more importantly to lure Euron Greyjoy to attacking them.

She landed near the commander's tent and she saw Grey worm and some of the Dornish lords. They all bowed to her, she began walking towards the tent and noticed the lords are still looking at her Dragon and her armor with astonished eyes and open mouths.

When she walked past them with Grey Worm, they collected themselves and start to follow. Once inside she told them her plan and did not allow any arguments to occur.

She then gave the signal to start the attack, which began with siege weapons firing at the walls. And that signaled for the ships to close on Lannisport.

The bombardment lasted all morning and the results can be seen in the destroyed sections of walls. The archers began to exchange fire with the defenders.

The attack on Lannisport was going much faster, the Dornish had disguised some ships as merchant ships and smuggled a lot of their people into the city. Those were able to surprise the defenders and allow the rest of the ships to dock. The Lannisters in the city were taking heavy casualties.

Still, the attack on the castle was not going as well, while some progress has been made on the outer wall. But the rest of the castle was literally built into the mountain so they would have to take the Lions gate and have her army go across.

Suddenly there were horns from the ships into the bay, and that's what she had been waiting for. So she put on her helmet and climbed on Drogon and took off in that direction.

From her vantage point, she can see the closing Greyjopy ships being led by a large ship with big sails. She dove down and unleashed dragon fire on the ships. Since she was not planning to let any of them live she also unleashed fire magic to hasten the destruction of the fleet.

Eruon Grejoy was waiting with his fleet near Casterly rock when he heard his cockless nephew and his bitch of a niece, so he maid and alliance with the Lannister queen, after he fucks her and gets her with child, he will kill her and become the ruler of the seven kingdoms. Fuck that dragon bitch and her cockless armies, he will kill her after he kills those Dornish bastards, he heard that some of their women think their warriors, maybe he can capture a few for entertainment.

Once he saw the fleet attacking Lannisport without even doing proper patrols to see if there are enemies nearby, he ordered the attack with a huge grin already imagining the cheers of the people as they hail him their true king and savior.

He was closing very fast when the enemy spotted him and started to blow warning horns. He laughed spittle flying from his mouth, like those horns going to save them.

Suddenly there was a deafening roar heard, so he looked up and so a huge black dragon headed towards him, the dragon was pitch black with red highlights, the wingspan of the dragon was larger than a whole ship, it had a large mouth and vicious spikes, red eyes glinted.

The last thought that Euron had that he should kill the dragon queen and take her dragon and rule the world before he was engulfed in the flames.

The Dornish troops cheered as they saw the dragon burning the ships of the Greyjoy, and the castle defenders watched horrified.

Daenerys continued attacking the iron fleet, which was now in complete disarray after the loss of their leader and commander, and since Euron was not the type of man who will create a chain of command or listen to anyone's council except his own the whole fleet fell into chaos.

Daenerys kept on the attack Destroying ship after ship, she sped the destruction by casting fire spells, and exploding spells.

After quite some time almost all the iron fleet was sunk, sinking or on fire, with that she turned towards the battle at the rock, and she saw her army still using the archer to harass the defender with constant bombardment from the siege engines.

So she flew over the walls and ordered Drogon to breathe fire on the soldiers. When the soldiers saw her they began to fire arrows at her which just pinged of her armor and Drogons scales. Before the battle she placed protection around Drogons eyes as they are the most vulnerable areas of the dragon's body.

With the Lannister soldiers burning on the walls and towers, the army surged with ladders to climb the walls, which were smoking from the heat of dragon fire, then she directed her dragon towards the gatehouse where she jumped down into the top of the gatehouse and with Drogon killed all the guards in the gatehouse and opened the gates for the unsullied, she did the same thing with the inner gate and by then her soldiers surged inside the castle killing all the Lannister guards and soldiers.

In a few hours the castle and the city were taken, Daenerys ordered the castle to be emptied of all servants, and all valuables collected, gold, silver, food, grains and basically anything useful.

After the castle was emptied Daenerys with Drogon and some spells set the castle on fire. She spelled the fire to burn for three days.

The queen then landed with the army and looked at the huge torch that Casterly Rock has become. The Soldier cheered at the great victory that was achieved against the Lannisters and Greyjoys the two most hated families in Westeros.


	18. Chapter 18

The burning of Casterly Rock can be seen for miles. Afterwards Daenerys and her armies moved to secure the rest of the Westerlands, those in the vicinity of Casterly Rock immediately surrendered.

Any castle that surrendered had its noble occupants were taken as prisoners, those he did not were executed while the women and children were taken prisoners.

With their loot and the gold collected from Casterly Rock and the castles who did not surrender, they marched back towards the camp in Duskendale.

After that, she took Drogon and flown over to Dragonstone, where she informed her advisors of what has been done.

Tyrion who was still dealing with the death of Varys after hearing what happened to Casterly Rock and the Westerlands stormed angrily out of the room.

She thought that even if Varys had been useful and loyal, she would have killed him anyway. Someone who hates magic that much has no place in her kingdom.

The Westerlands prisoners were being moved to Dragonstone. She had almost all the noble families of the Westelands as prisoners, at least those who surrendered. But most of the young knights are still with Lannister army.

She also captured all the measters and put them in the dungeons, she then wrote messages to the Vale, the North and the Riverlands informing them of her arrival in Westeros and that she had the support of the Reach, the iron islands, and Dorne and that she had taken the Westerlands and that Casterly Rock had been reduced to a pile of burning rubble, she informed them to come and pledge their loyalty and they will retain their titles and lands under her rule.

Winterfell

John Snow looked out at the courtyard in Winterfell, the destruction that the Boltens wrought on Winterfell has been mended and life was coming back to the old Castle.

He still could not believe that the lords proclaimed him their king, him the bastard of Winterfell. When he was young, he never dreamed he would stand in Winterfell as its lord. He was sure that Lady Catelyn is cursing him from the grave right now.

Though as soon as he became king, the lords came to him with complaints and petty grievances. He did not know how his lord father managed to deal with them.

He did not have time to sort out petty grievances, the Night King is marching his army to end the living and bring an everlasting winter. They needed Valyrian steel, Dragon glass, food, and horses and a lot of other things if they were to face the army of the dead.

He started thinking that this could not have happened at a worst time, the seven kingdoms have not been this divided since the Targaryen conquest.

He turns to his right and spots Little Finger, and he clenches his hands. He did not like Little Finger at all with his creeping around Sansa.

He saw sir Davos moving in his direction "your grace "said sir Davos in his gruff voice "A raven just arrived, you would want to see this"

John and ser Davos arrived in the solar to see Sansa there holding an opened scroll, having obviously read it.

"what is it?" John asks

"A message from Tyrion Lannister" replied Sansa

"Tyrion? did you not say he was taken prisoner when you escaped?" John questioned

"he also escaped apparently now he serves Daenerys Targaryen, the mad king's daughter, here read it for yourself" she said and handed him the scroll.

John spent some time reading before sitting down

"may I your grace?" Sir Davos said, and John silently handed the scroll.

"well this is something" said sir Davos after reading the message "she already has half the kingdoms serving her, not that she needs them"

"according to the message Casterly Rock now is a pile of burning rubble" John said

"Aye, if you have three dragons my guess it will be easy to destroy impregnable castles" sir Davos said.

"she invites the Rulers of the North, Riverlands, and the Vale to come to Dragonstone to pledge fealty to her or she will attack to claim them" John said

"if anything she is quite direct in her intentions" sir Davos said

"What are you going to do?" Sansa said anxiously

"I don't know, I know for sure that I don't want to drag the north into another southern conflict, and we have to keep preparing for the army of the dead" John said rubbing his temple "I have to think about this"

Dragonstone

Daenerys was sitting in her solar looking over some documents when Tyrion walked in.

"The prisoners are all secure your grace" Tyrion said before sitting down

"Are you upset about Casterly Rock, did you think I would give it to you?" Daenerys asked

"No I did not think I will have the Rock nor did I desire it your grace, but why take those who bent the knee prisoners" Tyrion asked, obviously lying about his desire for being the lord of Casterly Rock

"I told you before I am going to break the wheel, do you know who is responsible for the suffering of people? It is these noble families who follow around sycophants like your father for a bit of power who exploit the people, in fact if Varys did not convince the Tyrells and the Martells to follow me I would have just destroyed all the major families and appointed administrators instead" Daenerys said

"but those families are what keeping Westeros together" Tyrion protested

"really, tell me who was there before the Tyrells and Lannisters" Daenerys asked

"the Casterlys and the Gardeners" replied Tyrion

"and when the Lannisters and Tyrells came, what did they change? how have they improved the life for the common people? Did they even add anything to the castles? No they did not, they replaced people who were defeated despite their wealth and castles and they thought themselves invincible" Daenerys said.

"what about the measters" Tyrion replied

"I am planning to build places of learning in every major city in Westeros so that knowledge can be spread and new ideas and innovations can be encouraged" Daenerys replied

"how are you planning to attack the capital?" Tyrion asked after a pause

"The same way I attacked Casterly Rock, but without the destruction at the end" she said and dismissed him.

She was reading his mind and noticed no treachery so far, but she will keep alert


	19. Chapter 19

John looked at the imposing fortress of Dragon stone from the bought taking him and sir Davos there. After he received a message from Samwell Tarly about the Dragon glass in Dragonstone, he decided to risk it and come ask the Dragon queen for help.

Once he reached the shore and found soldiers waiting for them along with Tyrion Lannister and a beautiful dark-skinned woman wearing a dragon pendent.

"ah the bastard of Winterfell," Tyrion said happy to see a familiar face after a long while.

"The dwarf of Casterly Rock, I hope you're well my lord" John answered, happy to see the dwarf again after so long "you know last time we saw each other, if you would have told me we would be standing here I would have called you mad"

"ah yes the king of the north" Tyrion said "you have gone up in the world, If I had known you would be king I would have been politer"

"I doubt that my lord" said John smiling before shaking Tyrions hand

"This is Missandei one of queen Daenerys advisors and close friends" Tyrion said gesturing towards her.

After they finished the introductions and have been devised of their weapons they began the long trek up to the castle, suddenly they heard a roar before the saw the dragon, not one but three flying around the island. They were huge whenever one comes close by the wind from their wings nearly blew them over the edge of the narrow path up to the castle.

After a long climb and walk, they arrived in the great hall of Dragonstone where there is a huge throne carved from rock and on it was the dragon queen. John did not know what to expect but it certainly was not this. The dragon queen had silvery blond hair, purple eyes that he can see are studying him and beautiful full red lips. She was wearing a full-body armor that was fitted for her figure, the armor was black with odd ripples like Valyrian steel, she had a helmet and a sword resting on the armrest of her throne, she shone in the darkroom like a candle in the darkness. He caught himself with his thoughts and turned to look at the soldiers in the hall, they were silent as the status and only their eyes were focused on him and sir Davos.

"you stand in the presence of queen Daenerys Targaryen, queen of the seven kingdom, mother of dragons, breaker of chains, queen of Meereen, Yunkai, Astapor, and Volantis" introduced Missandei.

"this is John snow, king In the north" said sir Davos

"and you are sir?" replied the dragon queen in her melodious voice.

"sir Davos Seaworth you grace" sir Davos replied a bit startled to be addressed before john.

Daenerys was just about to go mount her dragon when she heard about the approaching northern ships. When she scouted this morning on Visirion she saw the Lannister army leaving the capital and heading for the reach, so she decided to ride with the Dothraki and ambush them from behind and she was going to do to it without dragons to earn the respect of her men and lead them to battle on the back of a horse their sacred animal.

She did not change from her armor when she went to the throne room, a few minutes after she sat on the throne walked in John Snow and an old man.

After the introduction she asked to know the man's name, he appeared surprised and then gave her his name, then after a paus "hand of the king in the north" he said

"its an honor to meet you both and welcome you to Dragonstone" Daenerys replied

"thank you, your grace," replied John snow

"I did not know that the north had a king" Daenerys said in a mild tone of curiosity

"the people chose him to be their king your grace" replied sir Davos

"I see I assume you got my message and that's why you came here, but if your king of the north have you come to pledge loyalty to me" Daenerys asked

"No your grace, I have not come to bend the knee" replied John strongly

"then why are you here" Daenerys asked

"because I need your help, and you need mine" he said

"you certainly need my help, but I assure you I don't need yours, I already have four of the seven kingdoms, I have dragons and soldiers, and I have gold and the supplies needed to sustain my armies, so tell me what can you do for me?" Daenerys asked already annoyed with the conversation

"not to take the capital you don't, you can take it anytime you want" sir Davos said

"why have you not attacked Kings Landing? The only reason I see is that you don't want to kill innocent people" said John

"innocent people die in war all the time, or did you become king by handing out food and singing songs your grace?" Daenerys said "because if you did you obviously need my help, but I don't need yours"

"we need to help each other to defeat an enemy coming for us all, in the north the dead gather in large number to kill all the living" John replied

Daenerys began to pay attention, this is the danger in this world that death sent her to deal with, if she can make an alliance and convince him to send Arya to her then she can train her to kill the army of the dead and whomever is controlling it.

"and who controls this army?" she asked and Tyrion looked at her In surprise, even John was taken back by her question.

"the white walkers and the night king" he replied, so the night king is the one who need to be killed by Arya and the rest is fair game. So she looked into his eyes to see what kind of person Arya stark is, but she was disappointed to learn that he thinks she is dead, so at this time he is useless to her.

"so even if this is true, is the wall not supposed to stop them? And aren't you the king in the north and responsible for the defense of your people?" Daenerys asked

"I am afraid the wall will not stop them, and I came here to ask you help to fight with us" he said

"if you want me to help you then you will bend the knee," Daenerys said forcefully she did not have time for this.

"the lords choose me because they believe I will do anything for the north, I cannot betray their trust and give up the north" John said

"then why are you here? Do you want to trade? do you want to negotiate a truce? do you want a diplomatic relationship with me? " Daenerys asked "or do you have a habit of going around different rulers and demanding their help without willing to give anything in return? If so, you obviously were not taught what ruling is"

"The army of the dead is coming for all of us and they don't care who serves whom" said sir Davos

"that is true sir Davos, but tell me how many people are there in the north now after all the wars, fifty thousand, if the army of the dead breaches the wall then maybe you will win or maybe you will lose but it will not make much difference to me if I am to defend my people I will be facing similar numbers and I will have more time to prepare my people" she said

"can we mine the dragon glass then?" John said obviously angry with the way she discarded his people

"dragon glass?" she asked

"it's the only thing that can kill the dead and the white walkers" john said "that and Valyrian steel"

"mm that's good to know, what are you willing to give me in return for the dragon glass?" she asked and watched as his face twist in incredulity.

"in return?" he asked, like the thought never crossed his mind which it probably hasn't

"yes you want to mine my land, you are a king of another kingdom, we are not allies, so I assumed you want to trade" Daenerys said

"We don't have much gold" he said

"but you have lumber, fur, steel, even ice" Daenerys said " and I need to prepare my people for winter, there are a lot of homeless people because of the recent wars who will die if in winter if not provided with shelter and clothing, I will tell my people to start mining dragon glass and in return I expect the north is willing to trade with goods or gold" she said with finality "I have to go to my armies, you have our hospitality if you want to think about it, otherwise you are free to leave"

After she said this, she went to her chair picked up her helmet and sword and departed.

Missandei said "Would you like me to show you to your chambers my lord?"


	20. Chapter 20

John paced angrily in the quarter Missandei lead them to "She is the most arrogant person I ever met"

"After dealing with Stannis I would have thought that you would be quite used to kings and queens, I thought she was reasonable, she did not demand you bend the knee she is willing to negotiate, you cant expect more from kings and queens your grace" sir Davos said

"she want us to trade for dragon glass, we barely have enough for our people let alone to trade with," John said in frustration

"then get to know her, she did not even know about dragon glass, but she still did not allow you to mine it because that what kings and queens do, let me ask you something did your father allow people to hunt in the wolf woods?" asked sir Davos

"no" replied john

"exactly because it was his land and if he started giving away everything he owned that nobody will ask him, or respect his laws, kings, and queen cannot start giving away resources," said sir Davos

"so my choices are to bend the knee or trade with gold and resources we don't have" John said

"try to talk to her your grace, keep trying to gain her support, having those dragons against the dead will be a major boon to our fight against the dead" sir Davos said

Suddenly they heard shouting, John and Davos ran to the window and saw two unsullied soldiers dragging an old man who was shouting and snarling, he had a purple unicorn on his doublet. Once the moved a distance they brought a chopping block and cut off his head.

John and Davos watched all of this horrified, "I believe that was lord Brax if my eyes aren't going, I don't know what he is doing here or why he lost his head" Davos said

John went outside the chamber and requested to talk to Daenerys, after a few minutes Missandei walks into the room "Do you need anything my lords?" she asks

"aye, I would like to talk to the queen" said John

"I am sorry my lords but the queen is not here" Missandei replied

"We just saw a man being dragged and beheaded outside, care to explain that me lady" sir Davos asked

"the queen returned with many prisoners who surrendered so the queen moved them here during the war, that man tried to escape, the queen informed them that any escape attempt will result in their death" Missandei replied, after that she left.

"well she is a woman of her word at least" replied Davos trying to lighten the mood

Dothraki horde

Daenerys rode at the head of the Dothraki horde in her armor on a white horse. She was heading to High garden as she was sure the Lannisters, the Tarlys and their supporters have attacked by now and she will be able to surprise them from behind.

She heard the sounds of battle long before she saw it, as she and her men crested the hill, she saw the battle between the Tyrells and the Lannisters and their respective supporters.

While the Tyrells were holding its clear to see that the Lannister soldiers are more experienced and were pushing back the reach forces, so she ordered the attack and charged with the Dothraki following her.

The Lannister army finally noticed them, and they were beginning to turn around when they smashed into their lines, she cut several men before her horse was killed and she was on the ground. Still, she used her magic to increase her strength and speed and start killing men left and right, one knight attacked her and she cut his sword and his chest in one stroke.

The Dothraki seeing their khalisee fighting like a demon cutting men twice her size and wearing full plate armor gave a loud roar and started fighting with vigor.

Bronn was in the center of the fighting protecting sir Jaime, he can see lord Tarly and his son Dickon fighting and directing fighters. He looked to the middle of the Tyrell army and saw the commanders directing troops, but even he can tell that their gaining inch by inch.

When they set out with Tarly to attack Highgarden, they thought they are going to catch the Tyrells by surprise. Imagine their surprise when the saw the Tyrells, Redwynes, Hightowers, and many other houses waiting for them with their men.

Even Tarly was surprised, and that fucker had a face made of stone.

Suddenly he heard thundering noises, screams and shouts, he saw some soldier pause in confusion and some soldier looked behind them and paled, that's when Bronn immediately looked back and his eyes winded at what he saw.

Riders as far as the eye can see, and he could see a banner with a three-headed dragon, he heard sir Jaime start shouting for the rear to turn and face the enemy that's when the two armies met with a clash of horses and swords.

Lord Jamie Lannister could not believe what is happening just minutes before they were winning the battle and hopefully bringing peace to Westeros, now chaos spread among his soldiers who were already demoralized after news of the Westerlands being conquered. Truly that girl is as mad as her father to either kill or imprison all the noble families of the Westerlands and burning Casterly rock. He still could not believe that his home is now burning rubble, the place where his family lived for centuries raised at the whips of a mad girl.

Then he saw her across the battlefield, attacking with her savages and he starts going to kill her and end this madness when he was pulled by sir Bronn "we need to go this battle is lost"

"if I just kill this bitch, the war will be over" Jaime said wondering why she came like this instead of bringing her dragon, well her stupidity is his gain.

"your not thinking straight look" Bronn shook him and pointed at her.

he focused again and what he saw made his eye widen in disbelieve, he saw a knight trying to attack her and saw her cut the knight in half, sword and all, the knight fell in two pieces gushing rivers of blood.

"if you want to attack that then go ahead but you're not paying me enough to go get my self killed" Bronn said as they saw what could only be the Dragon queen cutting another five men and headed towards them, they saw arrows bouncing on her armor as if they were insects.

"retreat" shouted Jamie and then he and Bronn found horses and they led a charge with some knights to the right hacking and killing until they emerged from battle and continued towards the capital.

The Tyrell soldier cheered when they saw the Lannisters and their allies trying to flee and gave chase and killed many of them then they say the dragon queen killing knights twice her size, finally sir Garlan Tyrell who is now lord of Highgarden walked towards the Dragon queen and planted his sword in the ground and dropped to one knee "my Queen thank you for your timely arrival and your warning about the Lannister"

He looked at the queen as she removed her helm and saw the most beautiful woman in the world, even with her face sweaty from battle and her armor is covered with blood she looked radiant "it was a pleasure to help loyal subject's sir Garlan "she said

"please your grace allow me to offer the hospitality of Highgarden and all its pleasures," said sir Garlan

"thank you sir Garlan, I will need a wash before I am to dispense justice on the traitors, for now, send them to the dungeons" she ordered and sat on a horse on of the knights provided for her and rode with him to the castle.

"ah I see you arrived to save our asses again" said the queen of thorns as they entered the castle "though I certainly did not expect you to be fighting with the men, what happened to the dragons"

"nothing happened to the dragons I just wanted to join my men in battle and to defend my subject isn't that what every good king and queen does, besides dragon fire does not distinguish between friends and foes in a battle such as this" replied Daenerys with her helm in her hand and head held high looking every inch the conquering queen.

"well said your grace your rooms are prepared" the queen of thorns

"good, sir Garlan we dealt the Lannisters a heavy blow today, but I want all stragglers killed because if let them leave they will turn to banditry and we would have to chase them again," she said before entering her rooms where a bathtub was already waiting.

After freshening up and cleaning her armor with a simple spell she went outside to address the prisoners, for most of the highborn prisoners she mostly sentenced to death as she doesn't need people out for revenge, she ended several noble lines that day and she was happy for it. she did the same with the traitorous reach lords who joined the Lannisters, she did the executions herself. When she came to Randle Tarly he stared defiantly at her like.

"For the crime of treason I sentence you to death, I sentence you to lose your land, your castle and your lordship let it be known that from now on house Tarly is no more" Daenerys said surrounded by her soldiers and the reach nobility. The nobles were shocked at first at Daenerys not offering to pardon them if they bent the knee but by the tenth time they were used to it.

"I did what any good Westerosi would, fighting the invader and her savages" Tarly said

"I am sure your intentions were purely noble" said Daenerys sarcastically as she gestured to her men to bring him to the block to carry his sentence and his son followed after him.

She sent men to evict all the disgraced noble families from their castles and secure those castles in her name.

After finishing the trial she said to the gathered "let it be known that treason will be met with swift and decisive actions"

"now that we are done with the grim business, its time to celebrate and make marry my lords " Daenerys said and for the rest of the night, the lords celebrated their victory at High garden.


	21. Chapter 21

The Tyrells though a large celebration to honor Daenerys and their combined victory against the Lannisters and their traitorous allies. There was food of every kind, though still bland to her taste. There were cheese, fruits of all kinds, tarts, meats, and many of the delicacies of the reach. Daenerys was presented with a purple gown since she was only wearing her armor when she came for the battle. She sat there with lady Olenna discussing the war and what might be done afterwards.

She told the queen of thorns that Horn Hill and the other castles of the traitors will remain empty and that she already sent a mix of unsullied and Dothraki to occupy Horn Hill.

"Those lords have second sons they will hope to inherit those castles and lands" the queen of thorns said with a raised eyebrow at Daenerys.

"and what have they done to earn such rewards, the battle was lost if I had not come with my army" Daenerys said sharply, she was already sick of the reach nobles. If she was less merciful, she would kill them all, it certainly would have made her plans for the future easier.

But she decided to be patient, once her mission is complete, she can do whatever she wants, and no stupid muggle is going to stand on her way. This world was disgustingly primitive and more stagnant then the wizarding world could ever be.

She paid attention to the conversation once more to see that Olenna was introducing another of the Tyrell cousins, she already introduced her to Willas Tyrell the heir of Highgarden, and many other cousins. She guessed that Olenna Tyrell wanted her to marry some Tyrell and make him king, well too bad for her she is not interested and never will be.

She was surprised the Tyrell woman had not learned her lesson from what happened to her son and daughter, but she guessed that's the problem of the nobles in Westeros, they are not capable of learning.

She looked again at the young man and noticed that he was standing awkwardly with his hand outstretched as if he wanted to hold her hand and kiss it. She just glared at him and he made an excuse and hastily moved away.

"you were harsh on the poor boy," Lady Olenna said

Daenerys did not reply she was already planning her return to Dragonstone and preparing to attack the capital.

"I will be moving to Dragonstone on the morrow; I expect that my armies be provisioned and accompanied by the reach soldiers when they set out to the capital," she said

"of course your grace" She said perhaps sensing that Daenerys was not requesting.

The rest of the affair was spent in silence, with the Tyrells putting on a show of jugglers, entertainers, and singers.

The next morning the Tyrell assembled in the courtyard to see the queen off. Suddenly there was a roar and courtyard was covered in shadows as Drogon descended scaring the guards and the nobles.

Daenerys who was back in her armor climbed on top of Drogon and took to the air and headed for Dragonstone.

Jamie and Bronn rode hard for the capital with the few men that managed to escape, they almost killed their horses with their constant riding until they were sure they were out of the reach of their pursuers.

They and their men stopped at a creek to drink and water their horses and have a little rest.

"Ah well, this is a fucked-up jam that you in eh" Bronn said taking a gulp of wine from his wineskin.

"don't you mean we got ourselves in" Jamie said pointedly

"Nah, the dragon queen dosnt even know my name, you on the other hand, well you saw how she was cutting men left and right, I am sure she would be happy to be introduced to the man who murdered her father" Bronn said

"you are a knight of the realm with keep my lord, I am sure if the dragon queen took over you will not stay that way for long" Jamie said

Bronn just continued drinking while the men around them took care of the horses and catch their breath. After a while he said "you know we left the scorpion behind"

Jamie was confused for a moment before his eyes widened with realization " ah I see you realized it, when the dragon queen sees it she will know that we prepared for the dragons"

"fat lot of good that did us" Jamie replied depressed, the attack has devastated the Lannister army and with Euron Greyjoy dead they have no allies.

He did not want to imagine what Cersei would do after she heard of the destruction of the Lannister forces.

Bronn, on the other hand, was thinking how to distance himself from the Lannisters.

John snow decided to stay at Dragonstone at the advice of his hand ser Davos in the hope of persuading the dragon queen to aid them. He realized after talking to ser Davos that he should not have expected her to aid him without evidence nor any incentive, especially after dealing with Stanis and seeing his King Robert.

He was however surprised the next day to discover that the dragon glass is being mined by Daenerys's people. The mined the dragon glass at a rate that astounded him, the stone was mined and put in wooden boxes and transported somewhere.

He began thinking that maybe Daenerys believed him after all, otherwise why would she be mining the dragon glass and no doubt making weapons from it.

But still he and his men were not allowed near the mines and were told they will only get their weapons when they decide to depart.

He heard footsteps and then ser Davos was standing next to him and looking out the window at the workers transporting the dragon glass.

"What are you going to do your grace?" said ser Davos in his direct manner

"I don't know, she started mining the dragon glass so maybe she believes me, but she is not sending any to the north, she also did not agree to help us fight the white walkers and the army of the dead" John said frustrated

"aye, so what do you intend to do? Should we return to the north?" ser Davos asked

"We cant return now, we did not accomplish any of the goals we set out to achieve" john protested

"And we won't accomplish them like this setting here talking about them, we should talk with the dragon queen" ser Davos advised

"She is not willing to help us, and she wants to trade dragon glass" John said getting angry "We don't have the resources to do that, does she not understand how her not committing to help us is potting the whole realm at risk?"

"Your grace, you came here as the king of the north which she clearly did not appreciate, but she treated us fairly, she heard us out, she even proposed trade, she did not demand we bend the knee, so you can't expect her to treat you as king of the north and as lord paramount of the north" ser Davos advised

"So you think I should bend the knee" asked John with a frown

"That's your decision your grace but if you want to treat with her as king in the north you need to work on an alliance, if you want to be part of the kingdom, she is building you kneed to bend the knee" ser Davos said.

John clenched his hands, he knows ser Davos words make sense but he was entrusted with the north, the lords elected him as their leader, he can't just turn around and give up the north, but they also desperately needed weapons, food and men to face the coming winter and the army of the dead.

Suddenly they heard the roar of a dragon and saw the Dragon queen descending on Drogon in the clearing in front of the castle.

With determination in his every step he went to request that he is given an audience with Daenerys Targaryen.

Daenerys went to her room to freshen up after the flight from the reach. She sat in a tub filled with hot water thinking about her ongoing war.

The reach, Dorne, the Iron Islands, and the Westerlands are all under her control now. The Lannister army is no more except for the few stragglers who will no doubt be heading to the capital. She also sent a force of reach, Dronish and unsullied to subdue the Stormlands. But already reports reached her that they only had to take two castles, and the other houses all surrendered and pledged fealty to her. The situation in the Stormlands was bad, with almost all knights and lords having died fighting for Stannis and some of them burned by the lord of light the houses had no men to enforce peace in the land so banditry has increased, and farms attacked regularly, basically the remaining young lords in the Stormlands were useless. So she ordered a garrison of unsullied be stationed around key areas of the Stormlands with their base being Stormsend. She also ordered three thousand Dothraki riders to start looking for bandits and execute them. And of course she ordered some of the lords from the reach to begin sending help to farms and villages to help them get back on their feet again.

she ordered the preparation for winter throughout her conquered territories to begin, she also paid for lumber to be cut and houses fortified to better resist the cold which started generating income for a lot of builders and loggers.

She also ordered the construction of more finishing villages on the coast of the Westerlands now that the ironborn are not a problem.

She also saw when she landed that princess Arianne of Dorne has arrived, so she needs to meet her and solidify her rule over Dorne before commencing her attack on Kings Landing.

She heard a knock on the door before it was open and Missandei walked in "your grace how was your journey?"

"it was alright, we won the battle and destroyed the Lannisters" she said with a pleased smile.

Missandei smiled at her queen success, ever since the fight for Meereen with the slavers her queen began craving battle. She noticed that her queen changed that day but she was one not to question her queens choices. And if you ask her, her queen became better after that day as she attacked the slavers cities and freed the slaves.

Her queen got up from the bath and went to dry herself. That's another thing that changed with the queen, she started preferring to do things for herself like bathing herself, drying herself and putting on her own clothes. She started asking her to call her Daenerys instead of my queen or your grace.

"Missandei can you inform princess Arianne that I will meet her in my solar for supper" Daenerys said

Daenerys was setting in her solar eating supper with Arianne Martell. Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne is a very beautiful young woman, with olive skin, large dark brown eyes, long black hair, and fit body with curves in all the right places. But from her mind scan Daenerys found out that she is extremely manipulative.

Daenerys discussed the stability of Dorne and how she is hoping to create more trade routes between Dorne. She also had her sign a contract of fealty which she written and bound with blood magic to make it unbreakable and after having Arianne sign it with her blood, she obliviated her to think she signed a normal contract.

She was surprised to note that Arianne had some magic in her blood, probably from her ancestors who she read used to be capable of manipulating water.

Daenerys noticed that Arianne was flirting with her all super, suddenly she got up and walked around the table and sat in her lap.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow "this is quite bold of you Princess" even though she was getting very hot and her nipples can be seen through her light gown.

"I just wanted to serve me queen" she said in a breathy voice her mount inches away from Daenerys ear, then she started biting on Daenerys's earlobe.

Daenerys breath increased and she put her hand on the curves of Arianne's hips and pulled her into a searing kiss, stood up and picked up Arianne bridal style and moved to her bed in the adjoining chamber. She placed Arianne gently on the bed.

"I see your grace has some experience" Arianne said in her breathy voice, obviously aroused

After placing her on the bed she began taking of her clothes one piece at a time revealing a toned body, she started kissing her neck and then down to her breasts making Arianne let a loud moan, then continued downward.

They spent the next several hours exploring each other's bodies.

Daenerys woke up the next morning to feel a warm body lying on her chest, she looked down and spied a head of black hair using her chest as a pillow. She smiled when the memories from last night came back to her. It was the first time in many lives that she took a princess to bed and Arianne did not disappoint, she was energetic and experienced.

Daenerys leaned down to kiss the lips of the princess of Dorne which made her moan as her hands started to roam all over Arianne's body.

"your insatiable your grace" Arianne said with a grin as she looked into the eyes of Daenerys.

Daenerys just smiled wider and flipped them so that Arianne is under her and continued where they left off last night.

John woke up early with a mission to talk with Daenerys Targaryen. When he tried to talk to her yesterday, he was told that she was busy and does not have time to talk to him. He was indignant that after their initial conversation the dragon queen appears to have no need to talk to him nor discuss the problem of the white walkers. He was committed to meet with her and make her see reason in helping the north.


	22. Chapter 22

Daenerys had a wonderful morning courtesy of princess Arianne. Now she sat in her solar planning the attack on Kings landing. As she was sitting there already her soldiers have secured the Crownlands and have moved to block the king's road and stop any supplies or help going to the capital.

Yara with the ironborn have secured the iron islands which was easy considering that she killed almost two-third of the population in the battle of Casterly Rock. She ordered Yara that all salt wife's and thralls to be returned to the mainland where she will slowly integrate them in the new villages she was building. Some of the ironborn complained but Daenerys threatened execution on anyone who does not follow her ordered.

Since then the ironborn have moved to blockade Kings landing from the sea.

Forces from the Reach and Dorne moved to blockade Kings landing from the Westerlands and the reach. She will have a meeting today with her advisors to finalize the plan of attack.

She was sitting in her solar when she was informed that John Snow wanted to talk to her, she sked the guards to let him in.

John entered the solar of Daenerys Targaryen to find the Dragon queen sitting on a desk. Every time John sees the dragon queen he is tacking back by her beauty. She was sitting on the desk working on some scrolls, the light from the window made her hair shine, and her bight purple eyes made her appear ethereal. He could not keep his eyes from traying to her body, her body was strong and beautiful. She was wearing a black leather form-fitting top with red dragon stitching. The contrast between her black leather clothing and her fair skin and silver hair with those purple eyes made her feel like an otherworldly goddess came to bless them.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as those purple eyes locked with his own and he felt like she was staring into his very soul "Good morrow king John, please take a seat, would you like some wine?" she said in her light and melodious voice, and then she stood up and walked to a pitcher on a stable to bring the drink. His mouth went dry as saw what she was wearing, she was wearing black leather pants that clung tightly to her figure and heeled boots that reached her knees that he never saw the like.

He saw that she was coming back with the pitcher and two goblets and he schooled his features even if he could feel his cheeks heating a little, he hoped that he did not look like a fool and he lamented at not bringing ser Davos, he had a talent of speaking to highborn that he could never have.

"Thank you your grace" he said as he took a goblet and took a sip, he was getting distracted by her beauty and he needs to concentrate on why he came, he looked at the red liquid in the goblet, this is the first time he ever tasted something like this, it was sweet and spicy at the same time.

"it Dornish red, the delegation from Dorne brought several barrels as a gift" Daenerys said, perhaps taking his silence and his cautious sip as a question about the wine. But what she said about Dorne was interesting.

"did the Dornish come to negotiate with you?" he asked, in the north they did not hear about the affairs of the other kingdoms especially with upheaval the north went through recently with the war of the five kings, and then with the Boltons, the only communication they had with the other kingdoms was when John sent a warning about the army of the dead and asked for help which went unanswered and when they received the message from Dragonstone.

"No, the Dornish, the Ironborn and the Reach already pledged their fealty to me as their queen, and we have so far conquered the Stormlands, the Westerlands and the Crownlands" she replied and he had to stop his jaw from hanging. If what she said was true, then she controls more then half of the seven kingdoms.

"So why did you request to speak with me John Snow, to be honest I would have assumed that you will went back north after our last meeting" Daenerys said

"I came to talk to you about the white walkers and the army of the dead, I saw that you started mining dragon glass which means you believe me about the threat, will you be sending your army north?" he said and saw that she raised an eyebrow at his blunt question before she replied.

"yes I believe you about the threat, and that's why I started the mining of dragon glass, but I will not be sending my armies north" she said with finality

"why?" John said with anger "if you truly believe that the army of the dead is coming"

"because I need to consolidate my rule, bring peace to the realm, and help the people who were misplaced, and in order to do that I need to attack and take Kings landing as soon as possible" she explained.

"There is no time for that, while we are arguing the army of the dead moves closer to killing every man woman and child, if we continue squabbling like children there will be no kingdoms to fight over" he said passionately.

He was infuriated when she kept looking calmly at him

"Are you not the king in the north?" she said in almost a sarcastic tone

"yes, what does .. " he started but was cut off by her

"It means as the king in the north, you need to take care of your people " she said a little impatiently "it is obvious that you became king only recently but it is more obvious that you don't know anything about being royalty or acting like a king, you come here proclaiming yourself king in the north and then proceed to demand help without offering anything in return, you say that we are like fighting children, well I say that you are a child playing at being king without understanding what being king means"

She paused then continue " being king means taking care of the people under your care, do you know how many orphans, or misplaced families the recent wars left, there are people without food, without shelter, the country is overrun with bandits, and fanatics, every idiot who can swing a sword collected a few sycophants and started prying on the innocent and proclaiming themselves lords and I hear the Riverlands are in much worse condition than the rest of the kingdoms, so don't sit here and complain about me not helping, all I did since I came here is help"

John opened his mouth to say something but closed it, as he was thinking the dragon queen said

"you have three options now, either bend the knee and surrender the north to my rule which will make it my responsibility to defend and help the north " John made to protest but she raised her hand for silence "or you can keep the north as an independent kingdom and take responsibility for your people, in that case you can enter into a military alliance with me in which you provide military assistance and protection for my people and I will do the same with yours, if you don't want that then we can come to a trade agreement where you can buy food and weapons for your people with gold or with goods of equal value, or you can give us the right to mine some of the ores in the north, and that's my final offer if that's not acceptable to you then you can leave whenever you want"

John did not know what to say, he could not bend the knee to the mad kings daughter after his father fought so hard to unseat her family from the throne and he knew that Sansa and the lords of the north will not accept bending the knee to a Targaryen.

And according to her if he needs her to help protect the north with her armies then the north has to fight for her in taking kings landing, as for the trade he really did not know much about what resources are available in the north, all his education has been about fighting and war, although he knew some houses like the Forresters used to sell iron wood and the Dustins which used to breed horses.

"I will have to think about it your grace" he finally said

"good but do not take too long as we will be launching an attack on the capital within three days" she said in an obvious dismissal going back to her scrolls.

John stood up bid her farewell and went to speak with ser Davos.

Daenerys sighed with frustration as John Snow left her solar. She did not know how these north men choose their king but could they not have picked a better educated one, John Snow obviously does not know much about being responsible for a kingdom or running a kingdom. He may be a good army leader but he is out of his depth, and from reading his mind she found that he thinks his half-sister Arya Stark is dead which did not help her in the least.

If the champion of death is dead does that mean that she has to pick up the slack and defeat the night king? She needs more information before she goes on.

Now she had a meeting in the room of the painted table to plan the attack on Kings landing.

The painted Table chamber was full, at the head table stood Daenerys and in front of her were Grey Worm, Messandei, Olenna Tyrell, Arianne Martell, Yara Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy, three Dothraki leaders, and Tyrion Lannister.

"whats the update on the siege?" Daenerys asked the room at large

"my queen, the Unsullied and the Dothraki have encircled the city from the direction kings road and the Gold road, our forces are also preparing to attack the old gate, the dragon gate and the iron gate" Grey worm replied

"good, make sure the bulk of the forces are concentrated on the iron gate as it's the closest to the red keep" Daenerys ordered

"of course my queen, my men are currently preparing a ram strong enough to break the gate as quickly as possible" Grey Worm informed

"No need for rams I will destroy all the gates with my dragons, and pave the way for you to enter the city" Daenerys said

"your grace, my brother told me that your father in the last days of the rebellion stashed wildfire in different places in the city, so we have to be careful in case they go off" Tyrion interjected

"and they sat there all those years, and nobody thought to remove them?" she said with incredulity

"nobody knew about them your grace" Tyrion

"you told me that your brother knew about it from the start and that's why he killed my father, did you not?" Daenerys said questioningly

"yes your grace" Tyrion said

"And you say that all those years he never told anyone, its just shows that he did not care about the innocent people he was just an oath breaker who needed an excuse to assuage their guilt" Daenerys said with disgust, and she can see many approving looks around the room, its seams that the kingslayer did not have any friends.

"that's not true your grace, Jamie wanted to explain but nobody will listen to him" Tyrion said

"really, he was a kings guard for Robert Baratheon for years and he could not tell him, he could not explain this to his father who is a very powerful lord, he could not tell his sister the queen when he was fucking her" her face twisted in disgust as she said this " he could not tell you sooner ?" she questioned then continued "no his action clearly shows that he is selfish and honorless if he really wanted to save people he would have killed the mad king earlier where his life was threatened and not when the gates were breached by his fathers army, he would have protected Elia Martell and her children and not sat on the throne while his father men raped and killed her with her children, at the very least he would have told someone about the wildfire, instead he spent the next decade fucking his sister and trying to put his bastards on the throne, whats your justification for that? Did someone force him to fuck his sister? Or was Robert Baratheon another mad king and he had no choice but to place his bastards on the throne" she said the last sentence mockingly

"please your grace he is still my brother, he made a few mistakes, but he is still a good man, he is a man of honor" Tyrion said and this time everybody had a disbelieving look in their faces

"No lord Tyrion, a man of honor does not allow children to be butchered, a man of honor does not fuck his sister and try to place his bastards on the throne, a man of honor does not condone the killing of innocents," Daenerys said

"Jamie never condoned the killing of innocents your grace" Tyrion protested

"Really, I was told your sister killed all the bastards of king Robert to put her bastard on the throne even the babes who were in their mother's arms" Daenerys said

"but Jamie had nothing to do with that, he was not even in the capital at the time" Tyrion protested

"and if he had been their would he have stopped her or would he be killing the babes himself, and it shows that he did not care about her monstrous action by going back to bed with her, any man with a shred of honor would not look at someone who ordered the killing of babes" her voice and face finally showing anger " I am sick of hearing about your misbegotten family, your family killed thousands of men, women and children all so they can satisfy their greed, and tomorrow I want every Lannister in the capital killed" the order was directed at her commanders "and if you don't want to join them I suggest you make your peace with that and start being more helpful" she directed a glare at the dwarf.

"Now are your soldiers ready to storm the mud gate?" she said to Yara, who was quick to answer seeing as the Queen was in a bad mood.

"yes my queen" she said

"Good " Daenerys responded and looked pointedly at the others.

"Our forces are in place your grace and will attack the remaining gates with the forces from the reach" Arianne said

"I will use my dragons only to destroy the gates and attack the soldiers in on the walls, to avoid setting off the wildfire caches" then she turned to Tyrion " do you know the specific places where the wildfire is kept?"

"No your grace, I know they were placed under the red keep, dragon pit and the sept of Bealor and around the city but I don't know where your grace" Tyrion said in a quiet voice

"I see, well I will concentrate dragon fire on the walls and the gates, and the rest will be done by the army" Daenerys said, and after discussing the movement of the army, and attack points she said "now that we have a plan of attack, I want you to give orders to your men, there will be no raping and stealing, if I found anyone hurting innocents I will execute them myself is that understood?"

After all the commanders gave their affirmative, she stood up to leave and they all did the same "Grey Worm will you walk with me I have somethings to discuss"

Grey worm moved beside her as they left the room.

And the rest moved to make the last preparation before the attack.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dragonstone**

Tyrion paced alone in his rooms in Dragonstone, he just got back from the meeting where they planned the attack on Kings landing. Queen Daenerys is going to attack the capital with overwhelming force, three dragons, the Dothraki, the Unsullied, the reach army, the Dornish army, the few remaining Strormlands and Crownlands lords and the Greyjoys. He had no doubt in his mind that they will win, Stannis almost took the city with a small fraction of that number. He also noted that the Queen ordered the armies of the Reach, Dorne, Crownlands, and Stormlands to begin the charge while her personal armies will be in the second charge.

He thought she was testing the loyalty of the houses or just wanted to get rid of them, she did have a tendency of killing off noble families. He shook his head and put down his wine goblet, he needed to concentrate, in three days more than a hundred thousand men will descend on the capital and the Queen have given them orders to kill every Lannister.

He was sure that they will capture Cersei and present her to Daenerys but the Queen is not merciful, he only had to think about the Tarlys and how after the Queen executed Lord Tarly and his son for betraying the Tyrells she removed his family's lordship sent her men to remove them from Horn Hill. Horn hill sets empty now with a garrison of unsullied camped there to hold it and police the lands.

She did the same with the many lords that followed Tarly, she not only executed those who attacked she removed the lordship from there family, she basically told them to get out of their castles and take what they can carry for them, and he knows most of them did not treat their small folks with kindness so as soon as they were forced out of the castles they will be killed or worse.

Not to mention what she did in the Westerlands, right now there are no noble families left in the Westerlands, what few who surrendered and haven't been killed were stripped of their titles, their lands, and their wealth and either left to live with the small folks or imprisoned in this very castle. Nobel families who can trace their lineage to the age of heroes are extent.

Now after seeing this, those spineless families from the reach, Dorne, Stormlands, and Crownlands are jumping eagerly to do the queens bedding and they finally have a chance to avenge themselves of anyone named Lannister or wearing the red and gold lion of Lannister.

After the battle there will be no one named Lannister, even the Lannisters in Lannisport were killed while the young men and women were either imprisoned or were stripped of everything they owned and left on the streets.

He wondered what his father would think of his legacy now, their castle a pile of burnt rubble, their family killed or imprisoned, their name hated all over the seven kingdoms.

He let out a sigh and sat down in a nearby chair, he heard the roar of a dragon in the distance and thought about the coming battle, he did not care about Cersei she brought all of this on herself but Jamie was a different matter, Jamie always stood by him, loved him and supported him, he must do something to save his brother, he tried to appeal to the queen but she did not listen to him, sure Jamie made a few mistakes but he was a good man.

He wondered how to save him; he went out of his rooms to get more drink. As he rounded the corner, he did not see the unsullied soldier standing there in the shadows with his eyes on him.

The next morning Daenerys moved to the ship waiting to take her to the army camp around Kings Landing, she ordered all her advisors be present there in the camp to show support for the army, she also ordered all the armies of her allies to attack the city first, she already had her army and she wanted to weaken the noble families as much as possible.

She will make the unsullied her official royal army, and she needs to strip the nobles of this land from their power, she will make them figureheads and administrators nothing more, already her plans were coming to fruition in the Westerlands, Stormlands and Crownlands where the noble families were wiped out in the case of the Westerlands and the few noble families remaining in the Stormlands, and the Crownloand did not have many soldiers and she asked them all to be the first to attack to show their loyalty.

She looked up to see her three Drogons swooping up and down around the ship, the dragons have gotten so big as to rival the size of Balerion the black dread and Drogon was definitely bigger at this point.

She was already dressed in her Valyrian steel armor, with her soul slayer strapped to her back, she was also wearing a white cap that constructed magnificently with her dark armor.

She looked over at the Greyjoy ships blockading Kings Landing and preparing to attack, it still left a bad taste in her mouth to allow the savages to live but people like them sooner or later will rebel to go back to their so-called old ways and when that happens she will gladly reduce their little islands to glass, not that she will have much to do. She already supervised the return of all thralls and salt wives to villages she set up in the Westerlands and without those thralls to work the mine and do the day to day running of the Iron Islands then it will not take long until they starve, they will also have no one to cut wood for their ships, or make nails, or robes, or sails for the ships.

Their lives will grow worse, they will not know how to farm, they will be tired, hungry and week when they decide to attack and go back to their old ways and at that time, she will be ready to wipe them out. That is unless Lady Yara Greyjoy decided to make something of her people, who knows stranger things have happened.

Her ship was already stopped and they moved to the boat to reach the beach.

Suddenly the stench hit her like a physical force, and she had to stop her initial reaction to lean at the side of the boat and throw up. How did people live in this disgusting place, it was like a giant outhouse.

A horse was already waiting for her when she arrived, so she mounted it and rode into the camp inspecting the men.

Finally she moved towards the large command tent that has been erected where it seems every lord major and miner was in the command tent, all of them went down on one knee until she sat on the head of the table that, the only one who did not go down on one knee was Olenna Tyrell but she did bow deeply while sitting so she let it pass.

As they started to discuss their attack the next day a messenger came into the tent and got to one knee, "your grace, a flag of parley is flying from the walls"

"ha maybe they saw our army and realized the futility of resistance," said one of the young reach lords

She just gave him a chilling glare and turned back to the messenger "prepare my horse will meet them halfway to between the walls and the army"

She went out and mounted her horse and rode with a few lords and stopped in the middle of the way between the army and the gate will outside of the arrow range.

She looked at the gate and she could see some people standing at the top of the gate, she snorted softly , if they think she will go there and look up to talk to them they are delusional. Cersei must be completely crazy if she is trying to play silly power games with thousands of soldiers preparing to attack her.

They kept waiting, some of the lords started grumbling and complaining, finally the gates open and out rode the Kingslayer and some lacky she did not know.

As they come closer, she saw the Kingslayer looking at his brother with surprise, and then he looked at the dragon queen his eyes narrowing in contempt.

The two parties looked at each other, on one side the dragon queen with lords from the Reach, Stormlands, Dorne, and the Crownlands and on the other side Jamie Lannister and a guy who did not really look like he is from a noble house.

It was Tyrion who broke the silence "Jamie nice to see you again" he said with a genuine smile "it is funny the places we find our selves in" he tried for some humor but obviously the past days have been ruff on him.

"Tyrion, I see you found yourself a new queen" he said with anger in his voice since the last time he saw him he was freeing him from the black cells and Tyrion killed his father.

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries kingslayer, why have you called the parley? It must not have been important if your queen sent you king slayer or did you finally have an original thought that was not an order from your sister" Daenerys said,

she really did not care about what this arrogant fool and his bodyguard have to say she was planning to attack at first light the next day with an overwhelming force, and she knew the arrogant man in front of her did not come to surrender. She learned a lot about the Lannisters in her short stay in Westeros not only from Olenna Tyrell and other nobles but also from reading their minds to make her own conclusions.

What she found is that Jamie Lannister was a Typical corrupt knight who only cared about sleeping with his sister, he had no honor, no compassion which was evident after she heard what he and his father did to the Riverlands, and he thought that his gold and wealth makes him untouchable. Well she was in the business of proving people like him wrong, she did it before to Draco Malfoy in her world, she stripped the Malfoys of their wealth, their reputation, their Business and finally killed them and she would do it again to anyone who thinks that just because they have a couple of gold coins they are untouchable.

"We are here to offer terms for the Queen of the seven kingdoms, her grace Cersei Lannister" Jamie said, and she looked at him with incredulity, does he believe what just came out of his mouth, Cersei does not hold any of the seven kingdoms, the only thing she rules is the city.

"The Queens bids you to surrender and leave the seven kingdoms" after he said this he turned to the lords with her "The queen will show mercy to any lord who will reject the foreign invaders and fight for Westeros"

"Well that's the most ridiculous thing I never heard, Queen of the seven kingdoms? What kingdoms? Are you and your sister really that delusional, you don't hold any land beyond the walls of the city, you don't have any gold to run the city or to pay the debt of the iron bank, you barely have enough men to hold the city" she then turned to the person accompanying Jamie Lannister "are you willing to die for this mans and his sisters delusions?"

The man looked uncomfortable to be the focus of the dragon queen and the noble, but he did not look cowed, he just shrugged his shoulders in a non-answer.

"I will offer you only this one time and you have until sundown to respond, surrender the city and I will allow you and your Mad sister to live" Daenerys said out of patience.

"A Targaryen talking about Madness," he said with contempt in his voice

"yes, and you fuck your mad and delusional sister, its obvious to all that you do not follow in the steps of the mad king" Daenerys said sarcastically "we are done, you have until sundown kingslayer"

With that she turned her horse around and trotted back to the camp.

As soon as she went to the camp she had a quick word with Grey Worm, then she had supper and went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Daenerys woke before dawn and started preparing for the battle. She walked through the camp inspecting the men, she saw men sharpening their swords, spears, and axis. Knights fitting on their armor and horses being prepared.

Then she looked at the city walls, even though it was still night she was able to see as clear as day by pushing some magic into her eyes.

She looked at the scorpions mounted on three different towers. She already had one of those scorpions after the lion's downfall which is what everyone was calling the battle in the Reach. She tested and saw its power and it was not powerful enough to penetrate the scales of her dragons not after all the work she has been doing to make them larger, strong and more intelligent.

But just to make sure she covered her bases; she attached a small ring to each of the dragons which she charmed to generate a shield for the duration of the battle.

She then went to her tent, put her armor on, strapped her sword to her back, and put her helmet under one arm and went outside to see that the battle lines is being prepared, the unsullied in their rigid formation already assembled, the Dothraki are running around on their horses, and the Westerosi armies getting into position at the front as she wanted them to prove their loyalties and maybe ger rid of a few noble families in the process.

She can see that more fires are being let on the walls and it looks like the soldiers their running about preparing for the attack.

She could not see any way they will be able to repel the attack, she has more than a hundred and fifty thousand soldiers and dragons and they have some crumbling walls and some men who don't believe they will win.

She then walked to the clearing set aside for her dragons, she can see from the animal bones that her dragons ate a large number of sheep, cows and maybe a stag or two.

She climbed on Drogons, back and the three dragons took off into the sky with Drogon flying in the middle flanked by Rhaegal and Viserion.

The walls of King's landing have turned into chaos with soldiers running around moving rocks and containers full of oil to the top of the wall.

Some of the commanders were directing their men to positions along the wall, and some were directing their archer to bring more arrows.

Jamie looked around from one of the high towers on the walls and could not help the fear that suddenly gripped him when he looked at the unending sea of torches.

He looked at Bronn who was standing beside him, he looked anxious and there was sweat gathering on his forehead despite the cool night.

"We shouldn't be here" Bronn said

"and where would you have us be, the soldiers need to see their commanders fighting or the battle will be lost" Jamie said in a tense voice

"The battle is fucking lost, and if you can't see that, then your fucking crazy" Bronn said

"We can hold them off" Jamie said

"what about the dragons" Bronn said

"We have three scorpions specifically designed for the dragons" Jamie pointed out

"Aye, and the dragon queen already has one of those, the one we took with us to attack high garden, if she is smart she would have done something about it, if it even works, we did not exactly have the time to test it on a real dragon" Bronn said sarcastically

"We don't have to kill the dragon, if we just wound them, or target their wings then they wont be able to fly" Jamie said

"aye and what about the city, Lannisters are not very popular these days, after what your sister has done" Bronn said ignoring the warning look from Jamie "any man who wanders alone disappears and his naked corpse is found in the gutters the next morning, now we are losing five men almost every day, even groups are being attacked now" he said in a grim voice looking at the thousands of torches moving in the night.

"We only need to kill the dragon queen" Jamie said in a voice that said he did not believe what he is saying.

"you saw her fight in the reach, you saw her cut an armored knight in two pieces, even without the dragons do you really think we can kill her, she is a monster from the seven hells, and I won't be here when she descends upon the city" Bronn said

"you would abandon your men" Jamie said

"those fuckers are already dead and I am not planning to die with them, I don't owe them or you anything" Bronn said

When they were taking the night become clearer as the dawn came.

Jaime was about to reply when he saw the dragons take off and head towards the gate " To your post, to your posts, Archers to positions, man the Scorpions" he shouted regretting not having more scorpions, with their limited resources and time they couldn't make anymore.

"fuck " he heard Bronn say before looking at the dragons which have just reached the gate, and suddenly the night was filled with the screams of burning men.

The dragons moved too fast and the men were trying to turn the scorpions around as fast as they could, and he could see it is not going to be fast enough as the other two dragons moved in opposite directions and started breathing fire on the top of the walls.

He can see the white dragon approaching while breathing fire on the length of the wall suddenly he was pushed off the wall when a body collided with his and he realized that Bronn pushed him off the wall. As he was falling, he can see the men on the wall going up in flames. He crashed into a wooden construct and blacked out.

Daenerys urged Dragon to breathe fire on the gates, by now the men on that were on the battlements were all dead, and Rhaegal and Viserion were going down the length of the wall breathing fire on the defenders.

She looked down and she could see the stones glowing red and melting, so she instructed Drogon to push with his legs at the gate which made it crumble and fall with a great crash.

She looked back and can see her armies charging forward towards the destroyed gate, so she directed Drogon to the next gate and proceeded to do the same.

She used this tactic to make sure that only the gates were destroyed, and that the destruction does not spread further into the city, especially with how densely packed the houses are if a fire started there will be no stopping it.

So after she finished with the walls and each gate was just a pile of rubbles and all the soldiers on the walls were killed by dragon fire she looked to see the armies of her allies entering from every gate, Tyrells and their bannermen, Martells, and their bannermen, the Greyjoys and the ironborn, and the houses few remaining from the Stormlands.

She started circling the city to see her army engaging the Lannister's.

There were clashes happening all over the city, and she can see the Lannister army being pushed backward, and the bulk of her men were moving towards the gates of the red keep.

Jamie Lannister woke up to the sound of fighting. He pushed himself painfully up and looked around and found that he was alone surrounded by rubble, it looks like someone dragged him and hid him here, he groaned in pain as he stood up.

He looked up the wall to see the remains of burnt men and equipment. He looked away from the walls to see the strewn around bodies of the Lannister soldiers.

He could still hear the screams and the sound of battle in the distance. He heard a roar and he looked up to see the three dragons circling the around the city.

He thought '_Bronn must have dragged and hidden me here'_

The sellsword must have run or joined the invading army now, he knew they couldn't win from the start not after they lost the Westerlands, and the Crownlands.

He remembered the message that Tyrion had sent him the night before about the secret passage leading to the bay and that he will leave a boat that can take him to Pentos.

He showed the note to Cersei and she tore it up and threw the pieces in the fire, she then said that Tyrion is only trying to destroy their family, then she became hysterical about Tyrion trying to kill her like he killed her firstborn.

Jamie moved slowly away from the fighting and into the back alleys of Kings landing and took the nearest root to the red keep, he knew the battle was lost and the city was lost. He only cared about reaching Cersei and escaping Kings Landings with her.

The fighting was happening on the main streets, so he used a less known passageway that leads into the tower of the hand and from there he went to find his sister.

He found her with a goblet in her hand sitting on the throne, with the mountain standing guard. "Cersei we need to get out of here the city is lost"

"they will not be able to breach the gates of the red keep, I don't care about the retched city" Cersei said in an even voice but he still could detect a hint of fear in her voice, he looked to the shadows and saw Qyburn lurking in the shadows of the throne room.

"the soldiers already throwing their arms and bending the knee, they will open the gate any moment now, Cersei please we have to leave" Jaime pleaded as he could hear the sounds of battles in the distance.

Cersei stood up and approached Jaime and held his hands, he could feel a bit of shaking in her hand "where will we go?" she asked, and he could see her face is twisted with anger.

"We have to go to Essos, Casterly rock is no more, almost all other houses have bent the knee or were destroyed" Jamie explained

"Those traitors they will rue the day the opposed us" Cersei said with heat in her voice

They were interrupted by Qyburn as he came forward "your grace we must depart immediately, we don't have much time"

Jamie looked at him scornfully "and you would be coming with us?"

"I live to serve her grace" Qyburn replied in his calm tone

"like your plan to destroy the dragons? Those things did not even slow them down, did your really design them to kill dragons or just to have our army confront the dragons in open combat and be destroyed?" Jamie said while his hand closed around his sword.

"I did not have time to finish my experiments, her grace knows I am loyal" Qyburn said with indignation

"my hand will be coming with us" Cersei said, then they heard the roar of a dragon, like it was just outside the windows of the throne room, "ser Gregor, stand at the door and delay them then come follow us"

Ser Gregor just unsheathed his sword and moved to stand near the entrance, while Jamie, Cersei, and Qyburn moved quickly towards the passage leading to the underground catacombs.

Jamie made sure not to mention Tyrion's name when he laid their plane to escape otherwise there was no way Cersei will agree to it.

Daenerys watched as her soldiers ran through the opened gates of the red keep and began disarming and tying the Lannister men.

She asked Drogon to descend to the open courtyard now that the battle is won. As soon as she dismounted she was met by one of her unsullied officers " the enemy surrendered my queen, your reach armies are securing the castle"

"good, I want the Lannister soldiers and the gold cloaks stripped of their weapons and armor, and held in secure locations around the city, I also want the men to make sure that no one attacks the citizens and try to steal from them or take advantage of them"

"yes my queen I already your orders before the battle and our men are spread through the city to secure it and protect your citizen" said the captain with obvious pride

"Good work captain" the captain stood straighter as she said this.

By now the sun was up and shining on Kings landing.

She started walking with a group of unsullied towards the red keep when she saw fighting at the door, suddenly a reach infantryman was thrown into the wall with the thud as the blood-spattered the

As she came to the scene, she saw a tall fully armored man swinging a huge sword and cutting men left and right, sometimes using his hands to punch and choke his opponents, it was a weird sight she admitted to herself. Here is a man fighting what appeared to be a dozen of men alone trying to prevent them from going through a hallway in the red keep.

As she stood there the unsullied forced a protective circle around her with their shields and spears ready to defend here.

She watched as the man which she assumed was the mountain that rides Ser Gregor Clegane, the man who killed the last of the Targaryens.

She unsheathed her sword and called in a powerful voice "Move back"

The unsullied immediately obeyed while the Westerosi were a little reluctant to allow a woman to face the mountain.

"my queen you must step back and allow me to defend you from this cur" one of the reach nobles said to her trying to appear chivalrous.

She looked at the worm in disdain before she moved forward to confront the mountain, as soon as she was close, she ran to him and slashed at him with her sword. The mountain tried to block her attack but his sword shattered against her soul slayer and she cut a deep slash in his chest through the armor.

Even with the slash bleeding black blood the mountain did not make a sound, he rather stupidly in her opinion tried to charge at her with his hands stretched in front of him like claws he looked like a bear trying to attack a rabbit with their size difference, she doesn't even reach his chest.

She let him come closer and then sidestepped and slashed once with her sword, there was a moment of everyone holding their breath and the mountain frozen and suddenly the top half of the mountain's body fell forward while the second half crumbled to the floor in a rapidly expanding pool of blood.

Suddenly there was a huge cheer from the surrounding soldiers when they saw that the dreaded mountain was defeated so easily by their new queen.

"secure every part of the castle, I want everyone captured and imprisoned, later we will sort them out" she ordered the unsullied and the other Reach men and Dornish men.

Then she walked slowly into the castle towards the throne room, she saw the iron throne at the end of the hall with the lion of Lannister in the window behind it, so she walked casually towards it and sat on it.

Jamie, Cersei, and Qyburn ran through the tunnels below the red keep. Jamie can smell the faint breeze of the ocean and he sped to get out faster. Tyrion told him there will be about waiting for him there.

As they turned the corner, they came out into a rocky side cliff where there was a small stretch of beach sand where a small boat that can fit up to six people if they sit side to side.

As Jamie moved to uncover the boat and Qyburn moved to help him Cersei stayed back and looked with a blank expression.

Jamie uncovered the boat and start to push to the water and Qyburn fixed the oars to the sides and got it silently.

Jamie looked back to see that Cersei still standing there like she was carved out of stone, so he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her, and put his forehead on hers.

"Cersei, we have to move, we will come back and take back what's ours" Jamie said in a quiet voice

"I will kill every last one of those traitors," Cersei said with cold rage in her voice.

"We will together, and get back everything they stole from us but for now we have to go" and slowly Jamie brought her to the bought.

The journey to Pentos will not be easy but he will make sure they will make it and there they will begin to plane their revenge.

They all got into the small boat with Qyburn and Jamie taking an oar each and started rowing outside of the protected cove in the bay.

**I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for the late update **

**I always thought that dany was very stupid for not attacking kings landing and getting rid of Cercei immediately, I mean in season 8 she brought all her armies in front of Kings Landing, the battle would have taken at max a day and they would go to the north. But no she kept losing left and right and still following Tyrion's plans and then she started following John stupid plans. I mean the negotiation took longer then the battle of kings landing. **


	25. Chapter 25

Grew Worm did not like being here standing on the deck of one of his queen's many ships, overlooking the city. He did not like standing and waiting. He wanted to be there killing his queen's enemies. But his queen asked him to lead a few ships to this part of the bay and make sure none escape the city.

As he was waiting, he took out his Myrish far eye and looked again at the direction of Kings Landing, he almost missed it but he saw a small boat leaving from a small rock formation at the base of the cliff where the red keep stands.

So he ordered his men to sail forward to capture the boat. He can see that the people in the boat finally noticed the approaching ships and tried to steer the boat to land, but they were too far.

As the ship becomes level with the small boat, Grey Worm had archers ready to fire at the boat at any moment notice.

He saw three people in the boat, one is an old man in brown robes, the other was a man in gold and red armor with a golden hand, and the final was a woman in a black dress with a lion on it and most importantly she was wearing a crown.

Grey worm realized who these people are and how his queen must have known that they will try to escape and asked him to monitor the bay.

After they were manhandled into the boat with the Lannister woman screaming threats, they were all put in chains and then they headed to the docks to be presented to the queen.

Daenerys was sitting on the Iron throne, it was an ugly chair made from the melted sword, she guessed it will be really uncomfortable if she was not wearing her armor.

The room was a bit dark for her taste, obviously Aegon the conqueror and the Targaryen's who built it wanted the room to seem intimidating and grand to any visitor.

She looked around at the lion sigil of House Lannister, which was everywhere in the room, on the windows, hanging from the ceiling, and in the decorations. That will have to change.

Then she got up and went to inspect the rest of the red keep using her magic sensory skills to find all the secret passages.

After a couple of hours exploring the red keep which she was joined halfway through by her unsullied guards she arrived at the vault and she found that there was barely any coin left, she shook her head at Cersei Lannisters stupidity, she was more arrogant and foolish then Draco Malfoy.

After she finished with the vault which did not take long, she went to check the grain stores and was relieved to find them full, in fact, they were overflowing she noted with disgust while the people outside were starving.

She then requested that her captains and the lords sworn to her be assembled to be addressed in the courtyard.

Once she arrived there, she found every one of the lords and her captains were assembled waiting for her so she stopped at the top step and addressed them. So she put subtle magic so they will be able to hear her clearly without the amplifying effects

"My loyal soldiers my lords the day is ours," she said and paused as the lord burst into cheering and hollering, the Dothraki were screaming and waving their Arakhs, and the unsullied started bashing their spears in the ground. After the cheering died down she continued "Today dawn a new age on Westeros and age of prosperity and peace, and age of justice and freedom, and age where we can all look to the future for hope for our families and our children, today is the start of a strong and unified Westeros" she paused for dramatic effect "Today we will celebrate our victory against the Tyranny of the Lannisters and the Liberation of the people of Westeros, and tomorrow we will begin working to ensure the future of a unified and strong Westeros" she looked at the expectant audience "Let the celebrations BEGIN"

The fastest way to get starving and poor people on her side is to feed them, and as she made sure that none of the smallfolk was taken advantage of during the attack. Unlike what happened when the Lannister sacked the city where the Lannister soldiers killed, raped and looted their way through kings landing she gave orders to her unsullied to make sure the Westerosi don't do anything of the sort and anyone who disobeyed her orders will be executed as she needs to make an example of people who disobey her.

She also ordered the Dothraki to do the same and she was sure none of them will disobey her especially as they now respect and fear her due to her martial powers.

Now that the battle is over, she ordered the vast amounts of Alcohol in the Red keep stores to be distributed to the people of kings landing, as well as enough food to feed them.

That night the people of Kings Landing celebrated their new queen, people were eating and drinking in the streets, unsullied and Dothraki were seen distributing food and drink to the people. For some of the people it was their first meal in some time.

Daenerys made sure that the Unsullied and the Dothraki be seen around the city keeping the peace and distributing food to endear the people to them.

She also ordered them to patrol and make sure that the citizens are kept safe and the celebration did not get out of hand.

She removed her helmet but kept her armor and went to celebrate with the people so that they can see her.

While nobody approached her as she walked amongst the people, they all bowed or raised a goblet to her as she walked.

Finally, she went to a table that has been hastily set up to accommodate her and the nobles who were clearly not comfortable and not used to sit around the smallfolk and celebrate with them but did not dare to offend her by refusing.

The party carried through till the next morning.

The next morning dawned on Kings Landing, and the people were still in high spirits after last night.

Food has started flowing into the city from the Reach and Dorne, which was requested previously by Daenerys so relief can begin immediately after the battle.

The people were walking around the street with no signs of fear. The Unsullied were seen patrolling the streets.

She ordered some of her people to set up a large stage in the tourney grounds where she will address the people in three days once things calmed down and the nobles from the Reach, Dorne, Stormlands, Iron Islands, and Crownlands arrived to publicly swear fealty in front of all their nobles and the people of kings landing. She will also address the people and lay down the laws that she will change or create.

And personally she can't wait for Arianne Martell to get here as she needed relief and missed her current lover.

The next three days saw the return of life to Kings landing. Fishing ships can be seen in the bay. The market and shops were open. Business was returning to the capital as lords from all over were coming to the city, even some lords from the Riverlands were seen arriving.

Inns are being filled, blacksmiths were working hard on mending and creating weapons, bakeries were selling their wares, and markets were thriving on the influx of people and end of the war in kings landing and the oppressive presence of the Lannisters.

All the city watch and the Lannister soldiers who surrendered were imprisoned awaiting judgment.

Every day the mood increased, and the people become more receptive to the Targaryen Banners flying around the city and the dragons flying above the city.

The third day saw a huge crowd descending on the large tourny grounds where a giant wooden stage with Targaryen banners has been set up, the stage has a set of steps at the front where people can go up.

Wooden benches were prepared for the nobles in half circle formation in front of the stage. There were more than a dozen rows of benches.

After the benches, there was a big area where people can stand.

By mid-morning the place was full of nobles from the Reach led by Lady Olenna Tyrell and her family including ser Garlan Tyrell and ser Willas Tyrell, the reach lords included the Hightowers, the Ashfords, Oakhearts, and Redwynes among many others then there was the lords from Dorne led by princess Arianne Martell who was accompanied by the sand snakes, then there were the remaining lords from the Crownlands and Strormlands.

There were also some surprising visitors, most of the lords from the Riverlands have come to pledge fealty including house Tully perhaps after hearing about kings landing and after receiving ravens that the dragon queen sent to all lords to attend and pledge their fealty or be considered enemies of the crown they decided to cut their fealty to the north, not like the north did anything for them.

There were also surprises like the young lord Monterys Velaryon from Driftmark. Also, John and ser Davos decided to come and attend the event.

The clearing was also filled with smallfolk, merchants, Masesters, septons ans septas, landed knights, hedge knights, traders and many more. The clearing had thousands of people coming to see and hear the new queen of the seven kingdoms.

It was also filled with unsullied who were there to protect the queen and make sure everything goes smoothly.

Daenerys walked down the path leading to the wooden steps of the stage wearing a blue dress with shining silver and gold armor. The armor consisted of a chest polished silver chest piece with gold highlights, and the red three-headed dragon of House Targaryen in the middle. Artfully decorated shoulder protectors. She had two pieces of armor protecting her legs at each side. And arm pieces. She was also wearing a white and gold cape with fur at the top. She had her sword strapped to her waist and on her head a jewel-encrusted golden crown in the shape of dragons with three large spikes at the front with a big red jewel in the center. All in all she looked like a warrior goddess descended from heaven.

As she walked everyone went down on one knee except the unsullied which stood at their assigned posts. She walked up the stage and stood up and looked down at the crowd, "you may rise". She had put the same enchantment on her voice that allowed her to be heard all across the clearing without the loudness that the sonorous charm provides.

"My lords, My Ladies my people I thank you for attending this momentous occasion when things are finally put to right in the seven kingdoms and justice prevails" she looked down at the masses and paused for effect, they were hanging on to her every word, and in the background, her dragons can be seen flying around and circling the area, the only other person on the stage was Missandei who was also wearing a white and gold dress and was looking at her queen with pride " Today you all here to bear witness to the return of the Targaryen's to their rightful place as rulers of the seven kingdoms, today I Daenerys of house Targaryen claim the iron throne as the queen of the seven kingdoms, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men and protector of the realm"

All the attendees knelt again while shouting "long live the queen" "long live the queen" "long live the queen"

"you may rise" she said and they all stood up and those who had seats sat on the benches.

"I will have every lord and lady pledge of fealty right here in front of all their peers and people, in the sight of gods and men," She said

"my queen pardon me, but you must be coronated first" spoke a fat man in white robes

The clearing went into a hushed silence.

"and you are" Daenerys said looking at the fat self-important man

"I am the high Septon your grace" the man replied

"and what coronation are you talking about high Septon? " Daenerys asked with a raised eyebrow

"the faith must proclaim you the queen and coronate you and bless you with the seven holly oils to ensure that your rein is long and prosperous," the man said self importantly like she would start groveling any minute to appease him.

"and which faith is that?" she said

"The faith of the seven your grace" he said in a voice that suggested she was mentally infirm.

"Did not the faith of the seven proclaim Robert Baratheon the rightful king of the seven kingdom, did the faith not proclaim the ill born Joffrey hill as the rightful king of the seven kingdoms, and then his brother and then the madwoman Cersei Lannister" Daenerys said sarcastically "The high septons have no credibility you used the faith of the people to use them and enrich yourselves, tell me how many gold coins do I have to give you to proclaim me the rightful queen"

She grabbed a few coins and threw them at his feet.

The nobles looked aghast at the disrespect she was showing the high septon, although she doubted anyone here respected him. The smallfolk just watched in silence.

The man turned red from her accusation and disrespect "I will not have you stand there and disrespect the Gods" he shouted spit flying from his mouth

"I did not disrespect the Gods I disrespected you because you and your elk do not deserve respect" she turned towards the people "Do you see my people how when not offered enough coin he proclaimed to be a god" the crowd jeered at the high septon "if you are chosen by the gods then I will need proof before accepting your counsel"

"What proof do you need? I am the voice of the seven in this world" he said angrily

She nodded at two of the unsullied who came to the high septon grabbed his arms and dragged him up the steps.

"if you are really the voice of the gods then they will not let any harm come to you" she said as the septon faced her on the stage, he was shaking with fear now "do you not agree?"

"The gods protect the faithful your grace, please," he said babbling

"good then all you have to do is land safely," she said with a pleasant smile, he shot her a confused look

Suddenly Drogon dove and grabbed the man in his legs and took off with the screaming septon into the air, the crowd shouted as the huge dragon took to the air and the wind from his wings nocked many of them to the ground.

The dragon ascended into the sky and once he reached a certain point released the screaming septon who never stopped screaming until he hit the ground with a splat in front of the stage just as Daenerys wanted. Some of the blood sprayed on the nobles sitting close by but they were rooted to their chairs like statues.

"its seems that the gods did not care for him" Danerys finally said

"those septons have abused their positions for so long " she turned and proclaimed passionately to the people " they claim to speak for the gods and then they take the money from the faithful to enrich themselves, it is for this that I Daenerys Targaryen proclaim that from this day forward that any holly man or woman who takes money from anyone no matter their station is doing an illegal act punishable by death, those men and woman will no longer be allowed to steal from good folks to enrich themselves"

The smallfolk started cheering for here as most of them did not really care about the septons, especially those in kings landing who were all corrupt.

"and as I am the queen of the seven kingdoms where many people practice different faiths, I hear by put into law that any man or woman under my rule will be free to practice whatever faith they want and worship whomever they want to be it the seven, the old gods, the red gods, or any gods they desire and I as your queen will protect the rights of my people to freely choose their faith"

As she finished her dragons roared loudly in the sky and the people were quick to applaud and cheer for here. She also might have cast a few subtle sheering charm and week loyalty charms to help move things along faster.

"now that this is out of the way, as you know there were a lot of prisoners taken, and as your queen I will start with ensuring justice is met, my soldiers also caught Jamie Lannister and his sister the mad Cersei and her hand and they will meet justice in front of all the witness here" as she said this there was a sudden explosion of cheers and shouts and calls for their death, their beheading their hanging and even their burning though that was only a few small folks. The lords were happy that the Lannister's will face justice at last.

"but before we start, I will have your pledge of fealty right now" she said and Missandei came forward with a scroll. The scroll was a heavily enchanted magical contract, and a blood quill she enchanted to draw blood without any pain or discomfort and no visible markings.

The first to move up the steps was Arianne Martell, she was wearing a bright yellow dress, and she moved with a regal grace up the steps an knelt in front of the dragon queen " I princess Arianne of house Martell do hereby vow to serve Queen Daenerys and house Targaryen from now till the end of time, I pledge that Dorne will always come to her aid and fight with her to defeat her enemies" she said while kneeling.

"Rise Princess Arianne Lady paramount of Dorne" Daenerys said with a smile at her lover. Then she gestured towards the scroll. It was a pledge of fealty contract with places for signatures, Arianne looked confused but signed without fuss.

Then she was followed by the other lords and ladies of Dorne, after that the Reached moved to swear their fealty led by Willas Tyrell as the new lord paramount of the Reach, then the Stormlords and the lords from the Crownlands came and pledged their fealty though she did not appoint any of the lord paramount's as traditionally the Crownlands were under the preview of the crown and so were now the Stormlands until she found someone trustworthy.

Each person who sworn fealty was made to sign the contract.

After all the lords sworn fealty a hush went through the crowd as Lord Edmure Tully came up the steps and knelt in front of her "I lord Edmure Tully lord of Riverrun and Lord paramount of the River Lands do herby pledge my loyalty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen and to house Targaryen from now until the end of time"

There was silence as the queen did not say anything and just looked at the man kneeling in front of her. She read the minds of everyone who came before her and this man was to put it simply useless. He did not know how to fight, he did not know how to run a castle or how to run a kingdom.

The crowd began whispering to each other at the long pause. Finally Daenerys said " Lord Tully I will accept your pledge as Lord of Riverrun but I will not be accepting your pledge nor will I be appointing you lord paramount of the Riverlands"

Lord Tully looked like someone hit him over the head with a club, in fact the other lords in attendance looked on with open mouths, never in the history of Westeros did a lord or monarch refuse a pledge of loyalty.

"My lady the Tullys have been Lord paramount's of the Riverlands for hundreds of years" Lord Tully stuttered.

"I know my history lord Tully, your house was appointed as Lord paramount by my ancestors, and what has your house did in that time? Nothing, they could not rule the Riverlands, and they betrayed their king and took arms against them" Daenerys said and was about to continue when Edmure protested

"My family fought the mad king your grace, we had no choice he would have destroyed our family"

Daenerys paused "Really, correct me if I am wrong but from what I know my father mad though he was did not mention your family, he wanted the Arryns and the starks did he not, your family joined so that it can place its two daughters as ladies Stark and Arryn" she raised her hands to stop his protest, by now all the lords and smallfolk were staring with rapt attention at what was happening " but I know that my father was mad and I forgive those who fought honorably against him and that's why I am ready to leave you as lord of Riverrun"

A confused look appeared on his face which just enforced her decision to make sure this idiot does not control a whole kingdom.

"But your family failed to protect the Riverlands when the Lannister invaded, and from the reports I have been getting the Riverlands have been overrun with bandits, people are starving, villages are raided and you have done nothing to address these concerns" Daenerys said sternly at the kneeling lord.

"your grace it was the Freys that betrayed my nephew and brought ruin to the Riverlands" said Edmure

"The Freys have all been killed in their castle by unknown assailant, what have you done since then to help your people?" when he opened and closed his mouth apparently have nothing to say "you failed to protect your people, you failed to provide aid for your people, you failed to govern your lords, and under my reign failure will not be rewarded, from this day forward house Tully is no longer the Lords paramount of the Riverland" she looked at the River lords assembled in front of her and at the people "Does anyone have any objections?"

Nobody spoke in defense of their former lord. After Edmure stood in a daze and signed the magical contract and went to sit back down.

The River lords then pledged their fealty to the new queen and went and sat down.

"your grace who will be the new lord paramount of the Riverlands?" asked one of the River lords.

"I will not be appointing one at the moment, I will wait and observe those who show loyalty to me and those who will help bring peace to the Riverlands" she said and she could see the greed in their eyes '_good now I will be able to use those useless lords to put the Riverlands to order_' she thought.

After all the lords in attendance were sworn in, she moved to discuss the situation in Kings landing.

"In order to prepare for winter I hereby open the kings wood for any hunter from kings landing to hunt game and for builders to collect timber to help with the repairs" after she said this there was a cheer from the small folks as winter was coming and this will help them collect meat, leather and furs.

"I will also send aid to the farms and villages in the crownlands to help support the city and buy crops for the city stores for winter" she announced " I will also enlist a lot of workers to help fix areas of the city such as flea bottom, this will create work for my people and make sure that everyone have a place to survive the winter"

After the cheering died down she continued " but before we start rebuilding we must ensure that justice is served so we can move on and create a better future for all of us, bring in the first prisoner"

Two unsullied guards came dragging a gold cloak captain up to the stage, he was wearing dirty clothes and he had dirt on his face and hair, he was forced to kneel in front of the queen. As soon as he was in front of her he immediately began pleading "please my queen, I will bend the knee, I will take the black"

Daenerys looked at the sniveling worm, she already read his mind and knew he used to take bribes, harass the people, rape women and use his position to bully and torture the smallfolk. So she raised a hand for silence.

"the duty of the gold cloaks when created by house Targaryen was to protect the city and its people and keep order and peace in the city, if you followed your oaths and did your duty then I will be happy to accept your fealty and you will be given your old post as a captain in the gold cloaks, but if you went against your oaths then" she said as two other unsullied moved a chopping block and put it on the stage.

"Now stand and face the people, we will let the people you are supposed to protect decide your fate" she said and paused for effect, of course she already read his mind and she was going to execute him anyway but she wanted the smallfolk to feel like she was giving them justice and protecting them, and by the end of this day they will be calling her Daenerys the just she smirked mentally "People of kings landing, this man here swore an oath to protect you and keep the peace in the city if any of you have evidence or can say that this man did not follow that oath then step forward so this man can face the queens justice" she said an a strong and demanding voice.

There was silence after that as she stood waiting and the gold cloaks captain was standing between two unsullied in chains.

Time ticked as she stood waiting, after a few minutes a woman carrying a small babe moved out of the crowd of smallfolk and walked down the path to stand in front of the stage and bowed deeply "your grace "

"Thank you for coming forward to see justice done" and Daenerys meant it, this woman had much courage as smallfolk usually avoided nobility at all cost let alone a queen with three dragons "speak truthfully about this mans actions" she said simply while layering compulsion charms in her voice to help the obviously frightened woman along.

"my queen, this man forced himself on me and threatened to kill my child If I did not pay him every week," she said in a rush and then apparently lost her courage and stood there clutching her child to her chest.

"shes lying your grace she is a whore" the man spat shouting wildly

Daenerys already know this as she read her mind but she asked, "Are you a whore?"

"yes your grace" she sounded defeated like Deanerys is going to dismiss her now. But Daenerys admired her courage and would not dismiss the first person to come up out of the smallfolk, besides she knew that what the woman said was true.

"you swore an oath to protect the people of kings landing and to maintain the piece, you broke your oath and for that I sentence you to death" Daenerys said drawing her sword.

The unsullied immediately moved the shouting and crying man to the block and pushed him down. And with one swing of the word his head was separated from his body.

Then she said "take his coin and possessions and give them to the woman as a compensation for her suffering"

"thank you, thank you, your grace, may the gods bless you your grace" she said weeping as the unsullied moved her gently to an area where they gave her a pouch of gold.

That set the trend for the next few hours where the captains and leaders of the gold cloaks were brought and executed, as most of them were corrupt. More and more of the small folk became brave enough to step up and accuse their tormentors and after the execution, the gold from the accused went to those he used to torment. One of the smallfolk tried to lie to get some coins but he was also executed as an example of lying to royalty and no one after him tried to tell falsehoods.

After the last one was executed and the body and head removed from the stage, the unsullied came dragging a man who obviously tried to put up a fight and he was being escorted by two Dothraki.

Daenerys immediately recognized him as the man that was with Jamie Lannister and from what she guessed he was the leader of the gold cloaks.


	26. Chapter 26

Jon snow was sitting with the other nobles in the benches in the first rows in front of the stage the dragon queen and her people set up.

He was surprised at first how fast the capital of Westeros has fallen but as ser Davos who was sitting beside him said when you have dragons bigger than war galleys then you no wall will stand in your way.

Another addition to their group which Davos brought once they reached kings landing. The lad introduced himself as Gendry Waters the bastard son of the late King Robert Baratheon. Though ser Davos advised him not to say his name to many people or they might try to kill him to curry favor with the dragon queen.

When he was told the dragon Queen wanted to address the people he decided to come and observe and see what her intentions were now that she conquered more than half of Westeros, the only houses that have not bent the knee were Stark, Arryn, and Tully. And even that changed as he sat there and watched the River lords pledge to serve her one by one.

But what shocked everyone there was that house Tully is no longer the lords paramount of the Riverlands.

And then began the executions of the city watch and the distribution of their gold to those they wronged.

He looked up as another man was brought in front of her. She looked like a goddess with the sun making her hair and armor shine. Her sword rippled as she held it in one hand. He had never seen a sword like that before, it was not Valyrian steel nor was it normal steel, the blade was dark almost black with a green shine to it.

He found his eyes going back again to the lovely features of the dragon queen, her violet eyes almost shone in the sun. He wondered if this was how the sisters of Aegon the conqueror looked. Those warrior queens who his little sister used to look up to. He found his thoughts going back to what ser Davos suggested, about proposing a marriage alliance with the dragon queen and uniting the seven kingdoms. And looking at her he would definitely not be opposed to such a match, saying she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen as a giant understatement.

And from what he was seeing she really cared about her people, Gendry told him how the unsullied protected the people of kings landing during the attack. And how as soon as the attack was done, she distributed food and drink from the red keep to celebrate her winning the battle.

But he was also in a very precarious position now that the Riverlands bent the knee, only the North and their Vale allies remained independent and judging by how fast the other kingdom fell, the destruction of the Westerlands terrified him, they said that there are no noble families left in that whole kingdom, all of them either dead or imprisoned, all their wealth, lands, titles and earthly possessions stripped from them, their castles were left empty with only small garrison of unsullied to man them. And after what she did to the Tullys he was not sure how open to negotiations she will be.

Daenerys looked at the bound and beaten gold cloaks commander, he obviously tried to put up a fight. She was told he tried to escape during the battle but she had the Dothraki circling all around Kings Landing and caught him, he tried to fight his way through but the Dothraki were some of the best fighters in the world in fact their whole culture centered around fighting a jumped up city watchman had no chance.

He was made to stand up and face the crowd, and Daenerys asked the people if they have any evidence against him. She was not that surprised, as commander of the gold cloaks he would not have much interaction with the people "what's your name?" she asked him while looking him in the eyes.

"Bronn your grace," he said trying to downplay his role. But she already had all the information as soon as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't be modest here, you are Lord Bronn of the blackwater, you worked as a hired killer for the Lannisters and they gave you a knighthood and a lordship did they not?" Daenerys asked she had no intention of letting a dangerous man like him live. While she liked his realist attitude unlike many of the other delusional lord and ladies, he was too ambitious for her liking, first, he wanted gold, then a small keep, then he started planning for Highgarden without having a shred of skill in administration and management.

"my lady I am willing to serve you and fight your enemies," Bronn said obviously knowing the Lannisters were a thing of the past and trying to integrate himself with the new regime.

"no, I would not accept the fealty of a man with no loyalty to anyone but himself, for your crimes I sentence you to death" she nodded to the unsullied to place him on the block.

"I demand a trial by combat, I am a knight and it's my right," ser Bronn said, and everyone just watched in rapt attention what would happen.

Daenerys just wanted to get this over with and she did not care how this insignificant Lannister toady died "very well, I will grant your request will you fight or will you name a champion"

"I doubt anyone would be happy to fight for me your grace so I will fight on me own," Bronn said apparently getting some of his humor back at the prospect of living.

"that's good let's be done with this" she removed her cloak and handed it to Missandei "I will fight as my own champion as well"

A Knight from the reach stood up "Let me be your champion, my queen"

Then lord Edmure stood up apparently wanting to redeem himself especially after he had been humiliated when no lord from the Riverlands supported him " I will be your champion, your grace"

"silence and sit down," she told them, and they immediately sat, she turned to Bronn "let us begin," she said and suddenly moved.

Bronn had no time to react before his sword arm was cut off. Bronn yelled shocked at what happened he did not see her move. He did not have time to recover before she cut of his other arm and both his legs in two slashes.

He fell with a thud on the wooden stage bleeding from his stumps.

Daenerys did this deliberately as she wanted to show the people that she was not someone to be crossed, she also did not want everyone asking for a trial by combat so she made his death painful and humiliating.

Bronn was in a state of shock and screaming when his body was kicked off the stage and he fell to the ground with a thud and bled to death.

Then she sheathed her sword and turned to address the people " now that justice has been served to the vile commanders of the gold cloaks who used their position to prey on the people they are supposed to protect I have glad tidings to share with you, my people"

"but before that I which to inform you that the rest of the gold cloaks will have trials where they are also judged, but it will be done by a panel of my choosing, if they are guilty then they will be executed," Daenerys said

"your grace if I may "Jon snow stood up to speak and everyone turned to look at him. It was obvious that the southern lords did not feel that a bastard should be king.

"speak," she said shortly

"your grace, maybe those guilty can be made to take the black, the wall needs all the men they can get," Jon said

"The wall falls under the preview of the north, and as the north not yet under my rule and in open rebellion I cannot send men through its lands" Daenerys said astounded at the idiocy of John snow, the guy obviously does not know anything about being a king.

She turned to the people dismissing the king in the north.

"The good people of kings Landing has suffered much under the tyranny of the Lannisters" she said "Today the Lannister family will pay for the crimes" as she said this a group of unsullied came dragging four people the first was Cersei and as she was dragged the people start screaming and shouting insults at her.

After Cersei came her Twin brother Jamie, his golden hand absent and he looked like he did not get a wink of sleep in the last three days, and considering he was locked up with his harpy of a sister that might be the case.

Then came Qyburn the hand of the queen to Cersei Lannister, he was also in chains but he walked without prodding from the guards.

Finally to everyone's surprise the last person being dragged in chains was a famous dwarf. It was nonother then Tyrion Lannister. The Dornish and Reach lords were clearly surprised as they knew Tyrion served Daenerys and they did not hear about anything happening between them.

They were forced then to stand in a line facing the people. Their hand and feet were secured using iron chains and manacles.

Daenerys decided to start with Qyburn as he was the least known and least important of the prisoners.

"Qyburn you stand accused of numerous crimes while in the service of the Mad Queen Cersei Lannister, top of which you helped destroy the great Sept of Baelor and killing all those who were in it at the time including Margaery Tyrell, Mace Tyrell, and Loras Tyrell" as she said this she looked at Olenna Tyrell and she saw the old Tyrell matriarch nodding at the fulfillment of the promise to avenge her children and grandchildren "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Seeing the blood on the wooden floor he was standing on and the freshly blooded chopping block and lost his courage "your grace, I only did what I was ordered it was all Cersei Lannisters planning"

Daenerys looked at the worm "if you were just a maester I might have believed you but you are the hand of the mad queen and for your crimes, I sentence you to death"

Qyburn was moved to the chopping block and forced to his knees by the unsullied "please your grace, I will serve you, your grace, I have informants all over the seven kingdoms your grace, I can be of great use to you"

Daenerys did not say anything, she just swung her sword and removed his head from his body.

Then Jamie Lannister was pushed forward by the unsullied.

"Jamie Lannister you stand accused of oath-breaking, King slaying, leading an unprovoked attack on the River lands which started the war of the five kings and resulted in the death of thousand innocent small folks, and leading an unprovoked attack on the Reach with the traitor Randyll Tarly, how do you plead ?" Daenerys asked the kneeling man.

Jamie Lannister looked at her with hatred and said "I was protecting my family and Westeros from the barbarians and invaders"

"So killing thousands of smallfolk, burning their farms, raping their women and butchering their children is protecting Westeros and your misbegotten family" she questioned with a loud and clear voice, she wanted to appear as a liberator and someone who deals justice to the wicked so she focused on his crimes against the people and not her family "A kings guard who swore oaths of protection and celibacy fucking his sister and trying to place his mad bastard as king is working to protect the people of Westeros" she paused as the people smallfolk and nobles began shouting insults at him and demanding he be beheaded " No oath breaker you did all those things to gain power and obey your demented mad sister"

"You are the Mad one, a mad queen who burns castles just like her father the mad king" he spat "you are the one bringing savages and foreigners to Westeros"

"When I burned Casterly Rock I made sure that all innocent have left beforehand, unlike you who would kill a mentally unstable man from the back, your father who drowned innocent babes in Castamere or killed people at weddings, and your sister who killed babes in their mothers arms and burns people alive in the septs" she said

"The mad king was going to kill every man, woman and child in the city had I not stopped him" Jamie shouted in anger.

Daenerys already knew this was true from reading his mind but she did not really care what happened only how it affected her at this moment "So you say, if you had such convections then why did you wait until your fathers army attacked the city, if you loved the people so much then why were they starving when I arrived while the Red keeps stores were full of food and drink" after she said this the smallfolk were shouting and cursing him to the seven hells " I think I heard enough out of you earth breaker " she turned towards the people " I Queen Daenerys Targaryen Queen of the seven kingdoms and dragon bay hereby strip Jamie Lannister of his knighthood, his title as a kings guard, his Lordship and titles and sentence him to death" she said with her sword in hand

"I demand a trial by combat," Jamie said, he knew after he saw what happened to Bronn that he had no chance to win but at least he will die with a sword in his hand.

"Denied, that right is only reserved for lords and knights and I just stripped you of both" the unsullied them moved him to the block. As soon as the unsullied started dragging him to the block Cersei started shouting and cursing at her and them and everyone around her.

She did not listen to the madwoman and with a stroke of her sword the life of Jamie Lannister has ended.

There was a scream of rage as Cersei Lannister tried to charge at her but was held back by the unsullied and the fact that her legs and hands were in manacles and chains. Then she tried crawling to the decapitated corpse of her brother but the unsullied held firm and did not allow her to move.

Tyrion was just watching his brother in complete shock, he could not believe that the brother he loved all his life is dead. He always looked up to Jamie as this unbeatable worrier and to see him executed like this had him shaking with rage and fear.

Then when the body was removed the unsullied moved Cersei forward so she can be accused. Cersei continued to scream and shout insults so they had to gag her so Daenerys could speak.

"Cersei Lannister you are hereby accused of starting the war of the five kings which resulted in the Lannisters killing a large amount of smallfolk and nobles to put your demented bastard on the iron throne, you destroyed the sept of Baelor and killed everyone who was in it and in the surrounding buildings" she paused and the smallfolks and the nobles were shouting angrily at here as most of them lost something due to the Lannisters " for your crimes I sentence you to death"

The unsullied moved her towards the block and did not even remove her gag.

Daenerys then ended the life of the Mad Queen Cersei Lannister.

The crowd were shouting and cheering for some time before Daenerys raised her hand and silence fell.

Finally, Tyrion Lannister was dragged forward, and he was glaring at Daenerys with hatred in his eyes for the killing of his brother.

"Tyrion Lannister, you promised to serve me with loyalty, you gave your oath of fealty to me and broke it when you tried to smuggle the Mad Queen Cersei and her lover brother from the city" Daenerys said "for your oath-breaking and treachery I sentence you to death"

She did not ask him if he had anything to say as she did not want to hear anything from him. He was useless but she did not care about what he did, but she absolutely hates traitors so she had the unsullied bring him to the block and with the last swing of her sword the mainline of Lannister ended.


	27. Chapter 27

**sorry for the late update everyone, i had some trouble during the lockdown but i am back, the updates will be a little slow but this story is not abandoned **

The days following the executions saw an increasing improvement in the lives of the people of Kings Landing. The inflow of food, the opening of trade, and the opening of the king's wood for hunters resulted in a new energy in the city.

New city watch was being trained and many inspiring young men were lining up to serve their new queen and begin their training. Crafts men has been put to work repairing the walls, and the gates. Old buildings being torn down and flea bottom was being cleared to make room for new buildings. A huge new building was being constructed where the sept of Baelor was, and building material was being bought, and workers hired which resulted in the revitalization of business in the capital.

The inns were filled with visiting nobles who were staying there to take measure of the new queen and integrate themselves with her and earn her favor.

The docks were filled with new ships being constructed for the royal navy and merchant vessels were already arriving to sell their wares.

Thousands of Dothraki were seen moving towards the Riverlands to hunt bandits and bring peace to the devastated regions.

In all of this Jon and Ser Davos found that they could not get a meeting with the new Queen as she had been busy almost every day with consolidating her power and control over the regions she already conquered.

The dragons can be seen flying over the city from time to time and the Targaryen banners can be seen flying everywhere around the city.

The trials for the gold cloaks were still going on with most of them being executed and their possessions confiscated.

Jon walked around kings landing with Ser Davos, just that morning he had a brief meeting with Queen Daenerys where he tried to convince her to let the rest of the gold cloaks go to the wall instead of execution.

The Queen rebuffed him harshly and told him that if the north wanted to stay a separate kingdom then they have to supply their own men for the wall.

She also told him that the gold cloaks did great harm to the people of Kings landing and they must be punished for their crimes.

It was also heavily implied that he should make up his mind soon weather he intends to bend the knee or sign a treaty with the her.

Now that almost all the kingdoms were under her control, she made a declaration that she will attack the Eyrie with her dragons to bring closer conclusion to the war and the unification of Westeros since the Vale is the only Kingdom who did not bend the knee nor did they sent a representative to negotiate with her.

He was concerned as he the night of the Vale were allies of the north, but they did not make a formal declaration of fealty to Jon so he could not speak on their behalf.

As he was walking with Ser Davos he saw the boy Gendry working on a sword.

"your grace, when are we leaving for Winterfell" Gendry said in his usual blunt manner.

"His Grace did not reach an agreement with Queen Daenerys yet" Ser Davos supplied

"will, either you fight or bend the knee, its seem simple to me" Gendry said " but I don't know much about being lord or king"

When Jon only sighed, he continued "I heard that some of her army are going to the Vale, are the north going to help them against the Dragon queen?"

Ser Davos interjected "The North barely have enough men to protect the North, and with the threat of the undead we need a united Westeros now more than ever and three dragons wouldn't hurt either"

"The north does not have the men to defend the Vale or fight the queens armies, and besides while the Vale did come to our aid in the battle against the Boltons they are still an independent kingdom under the control of Baelish" his face twisted as he said Baelish's name.

"from what I heard the dragon queen is only sending a few thousand Dothraki to the Vale" Gendry supplied "it looks like she does not think much of the nights of the Vale" then he looked again at Jon "Why don't you propose a marriage and then unit the north with the rest of Westeros, Is this not what high borns do ?" he smirked at Jon "or is the queen not to your liking your grace?"

Jon felt his cheeks gain a bit of color at the line of questioning, was reminded in that moment of the king when he came to Winterfell and started joking with his father.

"aye, I advised his grace of the same idea" Ser Davos supplied.

"I did not have the opportunity to present the idea, and I am more concerned with the army of the dead moving towards the north each day, I tried to talk to the queen today but she was not available" Jon replied

"well she has the kingdoms to put back together now that the Lannister's are gone" Gendry shrugged

Jon's face darkened when he heard that "Tyrion was a good man, he did not deserve what happened to him"

Gendry who had no love for any of the Lannister said "He did betray his oath, he must have known that the queen will attack the Lannisters" he looked at Jon and Davos "So will we be going to Winterfell?"

"We must have Queen Daenerys's help if we want to defeat the armies of the dead" Jon said with frustration in his voice, he wasted a lot of time in the south and he had nothing to show for it, he did not get the dragon glass nor did he get an alliance from the south, though now that all of them bent the knee it was only Queen Daenerys he has to convince, but every time he tried talking to her she looked at him like he was some silly child pretending at being king.

He sighed and cursed the day the lords voted him king of the North, he was a soldier and a fighter, but he was no ruler, Sansa would have been much better.

"well then you can talk to her after she returns from the Vale" Gendry said going back to hammering the sword he was working on.

"What did you say?" Jon and Ser Davos were visibly startled by this piece of information.

"The Queen went to conquer the Vale since they refused to bend the knee or send someone to talk terms, at least that's what I heard from some of the soldiers here, they wanted gear for the cold climate further north for the Dothraki" Gendry said, he had known about this since it was not a secret and the Queen ordered a lot of work done in a short time from the smiths and the leather workers to prepare winter gear for the Dothraki and their horses "I thought you knew since you said you went to talk to her and they said she wasn't there"

"No I was only told that she was not available" Jon said angrily "It will take too long to conquer the Vale, maybe we should go and meet her there"

"I don't think that's necessary, I mean she must have taken the dragons and the fighting men of the Vale are all in the north, so I don't think it will take long for the Vale to bend the knee" Ser Davos interjected.

"Yes but if the lords of the Vale who are currently in the north decided to fight it can bring the war to the North" Jon said "we need to reach an accord with the Queen as soon as possible and fix the situation before it escalates to a war with the North"

"We must secure the alliance in any way possible" Ser Davos stated "from what I can see in kings landing even if the north bends the knee it will be better off"

"true, the people here are much happier now, and not just because the Lannister's are gone" Gendry said after putting the sword he was hammering in oil "a lot of work has been ordered to fix the walls, the gates and other places in the city, and the queen is paying fare wages to the workers, merchants are coming to the city, and gold is flowing into inns, taverns and whorehouses" he stopped to think before continuing telling what he heard "I also heard that she is ordering large amounts of stone, timber and nails to be sent somewhere north of here, people say that she is building a new castle"

"A new castle?" asked ser Davos " Why would she do that? Isnt the Red keep good enough"

"it is just a rumor, but I know that a lot of builders and materials are being sent north of Kings landing, a lot of people are planning to move there for work if the rumors turn out to be true, it might even become a town in the queen approval," Gendry said.

After spending some time discussing things Jon and Davos went back to their assigned rooms in the red keep.

Daenerys looked down on the Eyrie as large chunks of the tall towers broke apart and fell down to the ground far below the mountain.

Sitting atop Drogon as he flew lazy circles around the Eyrie while her other two dragons breathed fire on different parts of the castle to bring it down.

She can hear the screams coming from the castle and can see some of the soldiers trying to fire arrows at her dragons but it was useless.

She offered them to surrender but they refused, but she guessed when your leader is a delusional and mentally unstable child, you can't expect him to make rational decisions.

She was wearing her armor and helmet. As she looked down again she saw a whole section of the main castle falling down and crushing a large part of the walls and courtyard. Also, a lot of sections in the castle were on fire and the defenders were dwindling fast.

After a few minutes, she saw a white flag being raised, and the defenders fleeing and throwing their weapons.

The Eyrie has fallen for the first time since its construction.

After the surrender of the Eyrie Daenerys descended on Drogon and accepted their surrender. Turns out the child lord Robin Arryn was killed when the large section of the castle was destroyed since he was in the throne room at the time.

She knew with the fall and the destruction of the Eyrie the lords of the Vale will surrender in droves hoping to be the first to please her so that they become the lord paramount of the Vale.

Already she was dealing with that headache from the river lords. As soon as the announcement that house Tully is no longer the lord paramount's all of them were giving her gifts and volunteering to offer supplies to kings landing and some of them actually started bringing wagons full wheat, barley, salted fish, dried meats, and barrels of wine to the city completely forgetting about the devastated villages in the Riverlands which needs those supplies desperately she thought with a sneer on her face.

Each day she was accosted by an idiot lord bragging about his lineage and heritage and how they had the right to rule the Riverlands, barely any of them mentioning how they would help put their lands to right or how they would capture the bandits roaming around the Riverlands.

She already sent the Dothraki to capture the bandits and she was told that they are making a sport out of it. The Dothraki are worriers who trained in fighting since they can walk a bandit is no match for any of them. If fact one Dothraki could take a group of bandits and come out of the fight without a scratch.

But still none of the river lords mentioned how they can rebuild the farms and villages burnt by the Lannister soldiers. She also knew that even the lords were affected by the war they lost a lot of their knights, most of them lost family and heirs to the Lannisters.

They did not know about the new capital city she is planning to build north of kings landing. Once that city is constructed there will be no need for the Riverland to have a lord paramount as it will be in the city sphere of influence. Let the river lords waste resources on kings landing it will just free her to consolidate her gains and save her resources to more important matters.

Already plans for a great castle slash palace were being finalized. The new capital city will be ordered and will house her castle in the center. She was planning a sewer system for the whole city for sanitary reasons and to make sure it does not smell as bad as Kings Landing.

The new city will be built between the river connecting the Gods eye to black water bay and the black water rush. Daenerys found an interconnection of three powerful lay lines, and there she will build her castle where she will use the lay lines to power the wards around the castle.

She thought that through those lines the children of the forest cast spells to shatter the arm of Dorne and do other great feats that changed the map of Westeros.

After the castle she will build a great city hall, a public library slash academy, a courthouse where small matters can be judged that does not need the input of the queen, a bank directly controlled by her, a large guild meeting hall for the various trade guilds, large storehouses for grain, and maybe build something like the roman colosseum but that will not be near the palace but the other side of the city close to the barracks and military buildings.

She is planning to have large roads and multiple squares and gardens throughout the city, she also plans to introduce public bathhouses and fountains for drinking water.

She will also build small harbors on each river so that trade can easily come into the city. Small towns will be built to support the harbors and roads built from those towns directly to the city.

The city will be in the shape of a square with four very large and heavily protected gates that will be the only entrance to the city.

One gate will be in the direction of Kings Landing, the opposite gate will be facing Pinkmaiden and Acorn hall while the remaining two gates will be facing the rivers on either side.

she looked back again at the prisoners being led away from the Eyrie as quickly as possible by the Dothraki she brought as the castle was very unstable and the fire was spreading everywhere. Every now and then a large chunk of stone will fall to the ground below.

She brought the fastest riders with her as she will use the dragons to subjugate the Vale, and the Dothraki will secure the castle and move prisoners.

After the Eyrie she planned to go to Redfort and do the same if they did not surrender.

Daenerys knew that this was the most crucial time in her rule. At this time she can almost do whatever she wanted especially as most of the houses in Westeros where devastated. In war she can burn castles and kill lords and ladies and everyone will applaud her for her victories but if she did anything like this after the war is one many would call her a tyrant.

But she was not planning to allow any of the lords to regain their former strength, she has plans to build cams for her armies in all parts of Westeros. Then she will force the regions to supply the camps with food, gold and equipment, this will make it harder for them to support their own knights when they are promised protection by the royal army.

After everyone was captured and evacuated, she looked at the crumbling and burning castle, then she walked back to Drogon and took off.

The next couple of days were spent in the same way, she will go to a castle and ask their surrender if the do have them send their lords and knights to Kings landing to publicly bend the knee and swear oaths of fealty if they don't then she burns down their castle and strip the family of their lordship.

In a few days, the rumors and messengers have reached all parts of the Vale and all the lords remaining in the Vale have surrendered and bent the knee and were ordered to Kings Landing for their declaration of fealty.

Once she was done she left three thousand of her Dothraki to secure the region with the help of her knew Vale knight subjects.

Now only the north left, and she will have control over the whole continent.

Her return to Kings Landing was met with a lot of fan fair, a lot of lords wanted to congratulate her on winning the Vale.

She had to hold many meetings about supplies, trade routes, the construction in kings landing, and the building of the royal fleet.

She also started trade routes to Meereen and her other cities in Essos.

Lords from all over Westeros were still coming to the city to swear fealty as she requested even lords of knightly houses. Daenerys wanted to make sure that they all signed the blood contract to ensure their loyalty.

Her last meeting for the day is with Jon snow and his hand.

She actually liked Ser Davos with his straightforward way of talking.

Missandei was with her in the room along with Grey Worm and Dario was there also after he returned with Grey worm from securing some lands.

Missandei has been a godsend to her as she dealt with the maester the citadel sent to Kings landing, she also dealt with the organization of the food stores, and the food distribution.

She has also given the task along with Olenna Tyrell to choose new staff for the Red keep, especially people who handle the day to day running of the castle.

Jon entered her chambers with his hand and took seats in front of her desk, she ordered a servant to bring wine and refreshments.

"King Jon how is your stay in Kings Landing been so far? I hope the rooms assigned to you are to your liking?" she took a sip of her wine as she asked, she was in a good mood after flying on Drogon that day, and now that she had the Vale under her control it only left the north and judging by this meeting that will be resolved soon.

"thank you for your hospitality your grace, the rooms are very comfortable," Jon said with almost a questioning tone obviously he was not used to the small talk or how to answer such a question.

"I am glad to hear that your stay at kings landing has been pleasant" Daenerys replied before she decided to cut to the chase "what did you want to discuss with me today?"

He seemed nervous and unsure how to begin so ser Davos stepped up to help his king "your grace, we are here to propose an alliance between the north and you so the north can become again part of the seven kingdoms"

Daenerys allowed a small smile to her face, it seems she was correct in her assumption now her focus will be on finding Arya Stark and helping her defeat the army of the dead. Her people already have a decent stockpile of obsidian weapons, and Valyrian steel which she plans to give to the officers in her army, she already had one ready for Grew worm along with a shield she plans to gift to him soon. Another weapon she was considering is the wildfire which is being carefully removed by her people and stored outside the city in wagons to be transported to the wall. She had many learned people work on making sure that the wildfire can be safely transported to the north.

Before she could think more on her plans ser Davos continued "We propose a marriage alliance with your grace and the king in the north" he continued bluntly as ever.

Daenerys blinked in shock at the proclamation and turned her head from ser Davos to Jon who seemed to be a little embarrassed by the redness in his cheeks and she was suddenly reminded of how young he was, he was barely in his twenties and he was expected to lead a kingdom ten times larger then the UK with no experience what so ever.

But she did not even consider their offer as she was not interested in men in the slightest and anything they have she can take by force, the only reason she did not attack the North as she did the Vale is that she wanted to guide Arya Stark and help her defeat the night king and torching her home seems a bad way to start but she could easily defeat their armies if they remain stubborn and install Arya as lady Stark. From Jons memories, she saw that Arya was his favorite sister but he still did not know where she is now. The last time he saw her was when he left for the wall.

She turned back to them to see that they were still waiting for her answer and that Jons face became even redder due to the silence after ser Davos bold request.

"you are proposing a marriage between me and King Snow so that the north can be brought into the fold?" She spoke in a measured tone, her first reaction was to snap at him and tell him hell no, but she was able to rain in her Gryffindor tendency and speak evenly.

"yes your grace, the marriage will bring the north to the fold and unit Westeros" Ser Davos replied "The king is an excellent leader and will help you shoulder the responsibilities of governing and in brining the lords to your side, they all respect him your grace and choose to follow him because he earned their respect and loyalty"

Daenerys looked at them both, Jon was a little embarrassed but he held his ground and he looked her in the eye, and she was surprised to notice that he was already falling in love with her after reading him, ser Davos on the other hand truly believed that it was a good match and that Jon will make a great king. But she herself was not sure of that, while she sometimes acted like a Gryffindor she knew how to act subtly if the situation called for it Jon on the other hand was pure Gryffindor, he was a fighter through and through, when he gives his loyalty he gives it wholeheartedly without considering motives or agendas. She heard about how he forgave the lords that fought against him in the so-called battle of the bastards and how those same lords even now are dragging their feet on every order given by Jon. If she was in that situation then she at least would have made an example of one of them and showed mercy to the rest not just forgive them all.

"you say that the lords respect him and follow him? Since I came back from the Vale I talked to many of the lords and none of them mentioned King Snow to me" she asked ser Davos.

"I meant the lords of the north your grace" Ser Davos corrected.

"And do you think that if King snow becomes the king of the seven kingdoms only the lords of the north will follow him or do you feel that the rest of the lords and ladies in the other kingdoms not as important?" Daenerys said with a raised eyebrow when ser Davos started to speak "or you thought that I only need to win over the lords of the north and King Snow can help me with that"

"The lords of the north are a stubborn bunch your grace you will need someone from the north to gain their trust," Ser Davos said

"and have you?" she directed her question to Jon this time

"Have I what your grace?" Jon asked with a confused face

"Have you earned the loyalty of the northern lords? Have you gained their trust?" she asked him directly, from what she heard and read from his mind, he only earned the loyalty of the free folk. And after the battle of the bastards, the free folk were very few. It was another thing that angered her, he had a Giant in the battle against the Boltons and he almost lost if it were not for the knights of the Vale. She wanted to meet the magical creatures of this world but now she was not sure if any were alive aside from the dragons.

If she had a giant and was facing the pathetic army of the Boltons then she would have armored the giant and have him kill the lot of them without a problem, but Jon Snows great strategy was to attack head-on with unarmored wildlings.

"I believe I have your grace, the Lords of the north choose me as their king" Jon replied staring at the dragon queen.

"I heard that when you called for the lords to help you fight the Boltons only the Mormonts and few minor houses have backed you and you still almost lost the battle if not for the Knights of the Vale, is that correct?" Daenerys asked

"Aye, your grace "Jon said

"So after you barely won the battle, you pardoned the lords who stood against you with the Boltons and did not reward those who were loyal and headed your call correct," she asked him

"I did not want to punish families who served the Starks for centuries because the misguided actions of a few sons" Jon replied

"were the people who fought against you not the Lords and heirs of those families, did they not bring their armies and men to fight against you?" Daenerys asked again trying to get her point across without saying it but it seems that the king of the north is too dense to get the hint,

"Aye I pardoned them because I was not going to punish sons and daughters for the actions of their fathers, and I knew that the north needed to stand together united against the night king" Jon replied.

"yes but you have weakened your position, those who fought for you lost men, supplies, and resources, and you did not even reward their loyalty, those who fought against you surrendered after the knights of the Vale entered the battle, which means that your allies are now weak and you did nothing to help, and your enemies retained their strength, and you did nothing to weaken them," Daenerys told him "tell me what will you do now that the Knights of the Vale are leaving the north and have sworn fealty to me, do you have enough men to keep order in the North? "

He started to say something but she cut him off "No, you do not, these people did not fight for you because they are not loyal to you, and the people who are loyal to you dont have the strength or the resources to fight for you again because you did not provide it for them, running a kingdom or seven is different than being lord commander on the wall"

"if I may cut in your grace, Jon Snow also holds the loyalty of the free folk, he was the first person in to bring wildings and north men together, they all chose as there leader because they believe in him, they believe they can lead him against the night king and his armies, he is the only one who saw them and knows how to fight them, we must be united in facing the night king your grace," Ser Davos said passionately "you already have six of the seven kingdoms with this alliance you will have all of the seven kingdoms under your control"

"and under your king's control" Daenerys rebuked immediately

"Jon snow did not want to be King your grace, he was chosen by his people to lead them," Ser Davos said.

"Maybe he was chosen by Northmen, but no one else in the seven kingdoms would want him as their king" Daenerys replied and then turned to Jon "tell me Jon Snow the wildling that followed you and fought for you how many of them left?"

"a few thousands your grace" Jon replied, confused at this new line of questioning

"so only a few thousand left out of tens of thousands that entrusted you with their leadership, entrusted their lives to you, and fought for you, and how did you repay them? Did you give them land in the north? Did you give them lordships?" Daenerys asked

"The free folk don't care for lordships your grace, they only want to fight the night king" Jon snow replied

"They might not care for lordships but they care about lands and resources that will help them and their families survive the winter, the fought and died for you so you can fight for them and their families," Daenerys asked, "you say they want to fight the night king, is that true for their children and women who can't fight? Or you did not even bother to see to the needs of those who follow you?"

Jon appeared to be lost for words, he was so focused on the knight king that he did not talk to the free folk about settling south of the wall.

"Next we have the Mormonts who supported your bid to take back the North from the Boltons even when they have few men I am told," Daenerys said, covering the fact that all her information has been from reading his mind "and how did you reward them when you won? Did you do anything to help bear island? The Mormonts were devastated in the war of the five kings and later from the Iron born attacks and then from the fighting in the North, and what do you do? You treat them the same way you have treated families who fought against you like the Karstarks and Umbers"

Now everyone in the room was looking at her as she laid into the King in the North.

"And last but not least, you knew your brother was a captive of the Boltons but you did not make any plans to rescue him, you faced them in open combat hoping that they will be honorable and not harm a child, and after he was killed you did nothing to punish the Umbers for handing over your brother to the Boltons" she raised her hand when he made to interrupt " yes, yes you said that you will not punish a house for the sins of their sons, but your brother sought refuge with the Umbers didn't he ? they could have allied with the Boltons without handing him over, but still they did, he was in their castle so the whole house knew about him, did no one try to help him?"

Then she stood up from her chair "you showed poor judgment in ruling, and you showed poor judgment in battle, and now you want me to wed you so you can become a king of the seven kingdoms?" she said incredulously "you can't rule the north and you think you can rule the seven kingdoms, you know nothing of negotiation Jon snow, you sit Infront of me without any leverage, and ask for a marriage alliance"

She rolled her eyes at him

"tell me do you have enough men to fight me if I attack the North?" Daenerys waited for his reply

"No your grace I don't" Jon said with clenched hands on the armrest of his chair

"can you defeat the night king without my help?" Daenerys asked

"No your grace" Jon said again

"do you know anything about the lords of the other kingdoms and their lands?" Daenerys asked

"No your grace" Jon said

"yet you still asked for a marriage alliance knowing you will be in a position of power over the rest of the kingdoms, kingdoms that you know nothing about and don't care about enough to learn," Daenerys said "you are so focused on the night king, that you neglected to form any alliances with people who can help the north, you had ample time when I was in the Vale to talk to the lords, to get to know them, to form alliances, and to convince them to fight with you but you did not do any of that" she paused and then continued in a more gentle tone " you are a good man Jon but you are not a lord or a king, and I will not be accepting your marriage proposal as I see no benefit in it for me"

Jon actually looked crushed by the announcement, maybe he actually did like her but she defiantly did not like him back.

"Now that only the north of the seven Kingdoms remains independent you either bend the knee in which case I will make you lord paramount of the north or if you dont I will use my armies and dragons to take the north and reward the lordship to a loyal house," Daenerys said sternly "what's your choice?"

"your grace, the north men will not accept a foreign ruler" Ser Davos protested "it cannot be held by an outsider"

"the north has no significant armies and resources, and they need help to survive the coming battle with the dead, or do you prefer that I wait after the north is destroyed and then fight the night king and after that install whoever I want as lords in the north" she stared down at Jon and Davos

"your grace " began ser Davos but stopped when Jon raised a hand for silence

"Ser Davos " Jon stopped him, he looked to be in deep thought then he spoke slowly " The queen is right, the north needs help in order to defeat the night king, we have to stand together if we're to survive the coming storm" he took a step towards the queen and went down on one knee "I pledge my loyalty and the north to Queen Daenerys Targaryen from now till the end of time" and ser Davos followed his lord and bent the knee.

Daenerys smiled and said "rise Lord Jon Snow, Lord of Winterfell and Lord paramount of the north"

Daenerys then gestured for them to stand up " tomorrow we will have a small ceremony where you will pledge fealty in front of the lords of the realm, then we can meet to discuss the defense of the north"


End file.
